


Mystic Messenger Male MC ZEN Route

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Series: Mystic Messenger MaleMC Revamped [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Budding Love, Family, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: Zachary Rein was a regular student abroad and living with his mother. He went to school, he helped his mom, and he lived life normally. After sneaking a bit of alcohol onto Sky University, Zack is caught by a strange student who forces him to download a chatting app less he be reported. All seemed okay until the blackmailing. Zack is now forced to do as the Unknown sender says or else. His task? Befriend the members of the RFA and do this Unknown's persons dirty work. If he says a word to anyone it's good night mommy.





	1. ZEN Route: Prologue

Perfection and beauty. They go hand in hand. If you want to be loved you have to be something worth looking at. Who cares about your talents or achievements? That’s just icing on the cake. All people want is a prince or a princess. They want perfection.

They want perfection yet they hate those who flaunt it. Be humble. In order for you to be humble I’ll make sure you know that you’re nothing. You think you’re beautiful? Ha! Don’t make me laugh! You’re ugly! No one would love a face like that! Moreover, your hobbies are worthless. Put your time into something more worthwhile. The only thing you can flaunt is your mind. Looks are nothing. And don’t you dare, for one second, think you’re beautiful or pretty or handsome! You aren’t.

Wait… where are you going? Why did you leave? To pursue your dreams? Those will fail too. I’m not being mean I’m being realistic. Dreams are just that, dreams. Hey… Hey! Don’t you dare run! Ungrateful child!

_**Prologue: The Prince and the Pauper** _

Sky University was a gorgeous campus. It felt like it was in a world meant just for people who wanted to learn. Zachary Rein stretched his arms and popped his neck. He looked around deciding if he wanted to stop for coffee before he jumped into his midterm essay. Live music was playing in the distance as students were hunched over their laptops and books desperately cramming for the hell that would begin in two days. Zack yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Coffee it is.” He mumbled.

A few students ran past him hauling ass to the library.

“Wait!” A young man with dyed blonde hair desperately tried to keep up. “I stayed up all night playing LOLOL! I can’t run!!”

“Your fault Yoosung!” One of the blondes friends yelled.

Zack glanced over at the blonde young man and inwardly chuckled to himself. Poor guy. Midterms has everyone on edge.

“What’ll it be?” The barista smiled.

“Iced Chai Coffee please.”

“Chocolate sauce and whipped cream?”

“No thanks.” Zack smiled. He fished out his wallet and dropped a few dollars into the charity jar. “Sponsored by C&R? That’s cool.” 

“Yeah, the company C&R is interning some students from the Business Ward. Apparently they came up with a charity event and are using us to fund it.”

“Oh…what event?”

“Erm… I think it’s like some animal thing? Something about cats?”

Zack chose not to comment and instead nodded as he picked up a brochure advertising a stage actor called ZEN. “HOT PEPPER LOVE!” it read. Zack read the synopsis and stifled a laugh. Seriously? This play sounded stupid.

“You interested? We sell tickets here; it’ll be at the Sun Theater.”

He looked over the brochure once more and sighed. “Sure, why not. It’s in four days right?” He handed over the money.

“Yup. Twenty-five percent of the funds go to the Theater Department. Here’s your drink and here’s your ticket. Make sure to mark it on your calendar. It’s open seating so get there early.”

“Thanks. Have a good evening.” A stupid romance play wasn’t his thing but at least the main actor was kind of hot.

“You guys left me!”

“Shh! be quiet sunbae! You don’t want that old hag to chew us out do you?” A girl with dyed red hair glared at that blonde guy from earlier.

“Ulp. Sorry.”

Zack looked over at the group. He could tell by the books that they were working on Math. He chuckled at their pained faces remembering the horrors of his calculus class. The library at this time was relatively quiet making it the perfect place to enjoy a cup of coffee and study for midterms. He glanced around at the other students casually looking at what they were reading before finding his cubby in the back.

“BWAH!?”

“Sunbae!! Shut up!”

Zack shook his head and turned to his seat before freezing. A man who was seated a few chairs over eyed the group. The look in his eyes was… off to the say the least. There was being pissed and then there was looking like you were about to murder someone. Zack quietly took his seat and adjusted his headphones. He couldn’t help but look over at the man; something just didn’t feel right. He debated if he should move but ultimately decided to leave it. There were many people here so he felt somewhat safe.

_Bzzt Bzzt_

> **Mom:** Are you safe?   
>  **Mom** : Hun?   
>  **Mom:** Mijo answer the phone.   
>  **Mom:** q tl?

Zack rolled his eyes and sighed.

> **You:** Bein
> 
> **Mom** : Oh thank God!   
>  **Mom:** Mijo I was worried!!
> 
> **You:** Sorry, was getting coffee.
> 
> **Mom:** What do you need coffee for? Are you not sleeping well? How long did you stay up last night?
> 
> **You:** I’m fine. Connection is bad in the library. Tttyl
> 
> **Mom:** Te quiero mucho! Beso beso beso!!
> 
> **You:** yo tb, bs

He was starting to feel that itch. Taking a quick glance around he made sure no eyes were on him before he pulled out the flask. He took a sip of his coffee as he unscrewed the metal top. The whiff of rum made his nerves settle but it wouldn’t be enough. He poured in about three tablespoons and carefully mixed it. Satisfied with the taste he shoved the flask in his bag and kicked it under the table. Now, time to stu –

“I saw that.” An eerily calm voice made Zack jump so hard his legs hit the table.

“Jesus.” He whispered and whipped his head up to look at- oh shit, it was that guy with that murderous look. “S-Saw what?” The man’s emerald eyes narrowed.

“Don’t play dumb.” He brushed back his black hair. “I saw you pour the alcohol. You know that this place has a strict liquor policy right?”

Zack bit the bottom of his lip. “Look man, sorry. Just need to relax and breathe you know-“

“How petty.”

Zack scrunched his nose. “Pardon?”

“…… You know, I’m feeling generous today. How about this, I won’t tell if you do two things for me.”

“Oh brother. Dude seriously? I’m just trying to get-“

“Miss librarian!” The man waved his hand.

Zack gripped the man’s wrist. “Okay okay! I’ll do it!” He did not want to deal with that bitchy old woman.

The man grinned down at him before pulling up a seat. “Good. So firstly give me the flask-“

“Wha-!?”

The man glared harshly. “-tsk!” Zack backed down. “As I was saying, give me the flask. Then, I want you to try out my new app.”

“Oh for hells sake!” Zack whispered angrily. “Are you kidding me?!”

“Miss Li-“

“Geezus! Okay okay! Here, you damn robber!” He grabbed his trusty friend and shoved it over to the unsettling man. The man smiled and unscrewed the top, tilted his head back, and chugged the whole thing. “D-Dude don’t drink it all…”

“Ah!” He grinned. “Refreshing!” He tossed the empty flask back into Zack’s bag.

“Dude…that was like three glasses in there.”

“Now, pull out your phone.”

“Fuckin game department.” Zack mumbled. “You guys are always tracking down innocent bystanders to play your shitty games.”

“You’re a real ass you know that?” The man said bluntly with a pained look in his eyes. “What’s so wrong about me wanting people to try my stuff? I worked really hard on it you know?”

Zack felt a pang of guilt. “R-Right sorry. B-bad day.”

The man smiled. He looked like he just saw something rather pleasing. “That your phone? It’s old.”

“So what? Will the app not work otherwise?”

“It will. Hopefully.” He muttered and rubbed his chin. “Anyways, go to your PlayStore and type in Mystic Messenger.”

Zack did so. “What is this? Is this a dating app?”

“No it’s not another shitty dating site. This one is a friend app. There’s no facecam so nobody’s gotta worry about getting a dick to the face. This thing is in the beta of all beta trials. Hell, it’s practically an alpha. I gotta a couple of my friends and a few other guys testing it out but it’d be nice to have one who’s not in my circle. Lucky me that I caught you doing something naughty.”

Zack arched a brow. “Um…yeah lucky you. So… you just chat with people? Aren’t there a lot of those already?”

“Well yeah, but mine’s better.”

“Uhm okay? So what’s yours do?”

“Firstly it connects you with people in your area so you’re bound to make some friends, right? And it has an algorithm that puts you with people who you have common interests in.”

“Oh. I guess that’s cool. But don’t other app-“

“Look, it’s not supposed to be the next fucking hot shit.” The guy glared. “It’s just an app to help people connect with others. Will you just download the damn thing already?”

“Fine.” Zack glanced at the guy before installing the app. He felt like he was in some kind of hostage situation. “Mystic Messenger by the RFA. Who’s that?”

“My group. Rika’s Friendship Association. It’s the name of my leader, er the original creator. I’m just one of the devs.”

“Oh.”

“Ms. Rika, my boss, she really wants to bring people together. She told my friends and me about her idea and we really wanted to help her. She said she has had a really hard time adjusting to the college and she’s felt so lonely.”

“Oh. I understand.” He looked down at his phone. “U-Uhm so where is she?”

“She’s religious so she’s on a Mission. She’s making people’s lives better.” He smiled. The look in his eyes made Zack’s hair stand on end.

“C-Cool.” His phone buzzed.

> **LookOut scan complete. Mystic Messenger is safe.**

“Alright so you open up the app and leave a review for me after you test it out. I gotta bounce.” He leaned forward. “We’ll meet again, kay? If you don’t come to me I’ll track you down. Got that?”

“O-Okay.”

“Good. Happy texting!” He waved and narrowed his eyes before leaving through the back entrance.

Zack glanced down at the app held down the RFA icon. He dragged it towards the trashcan.

> **Uninstall?**

_That girl Rika was so lonely she wanted to make an app where people can connect_.

He clicked his tongue.

_Fine. Maybe this is what I need to get my head out of my ass._

> **Uninstall?  
>  No. **

He opened the app.

Welcome to the RFA!  
Register Email: zdwR97@email.com

Username: Zack

Password: ******************

.

.

.

Processing

.

.

.

All set! Welcome to the RFA! Let’s make a difference!

.

.

.

* * *

“He’s in.” A young man pulled off his black wig. He sat in a car with a laptop on his lap. He read the messages of suspicion towards the new ‘member’. He smiled at the man called Zack’s responses as he cradled his phone between his shoulder and ear.

“So, you really think this sinner will be the one?” A gentle voice came from the phone.

“I…Y-Yes he will.”

“What is with the hesitation my little lamb? You’ve been watching him for quite some time. Are you starting to have your doubts?”

“No! I know he’ll be perfect.”

“Good. He better or you know what will happen. Right?”

The young man shivered as his blood ran cold. “Y-Yes… but he will work perfectly. I swear it.”

“Hmm… you _swear_ it? A swear is a very precious thing. It’s a vow my lamb. A vow should never be **broken**.”

He felt sick suddenly. “I-I know! I won’t break it!”

“Hmm~ alright. It looks like they’re accepting him with open arms.” She laughed softly. “My, they’re so kind.”

“Ha! They’re sinners like him. But he has the potential to be saved.”

“My lamb, all the members of the RFA have potential to be saved. We just have to lead them to the light.”

“ _All_ of them?”

“Hmph, all but that one demon. That one will be sent back to hell when the time comes. For now, I need my lambs safely back in my arms.”

“What about that idiot? Him too?”

“My lamb,” she sighed, “now is not the time for that. That precious lamb is vital for us. You know that.” Her voice suddenly dropped as she said, “Must I repeat myself?”

“N-No! I remember! Forgive me!”

“I suppose I will this time.” She hummed happily. “For now, come home and let us cleanse you. Everyone is happily awaiting for your return, they’re so happy _you_ actually did something right.”

“They…they are?” He couldn’t stop the grin. “I’m heading back now!”

“Hee hee, my little lamb.” 


	2. Blackmail

That evening had been quite the roller coaster. It turned out the “chatting app” was actually a real charity foundation ran by some impressive people. Two of them Zack even knew of. The main actor from that Hot Pepper Love play, Zen, was a member along with the blonde kid from earlier. This app was basically a private group chat for the group with only a few added features. The thing was, this app wasn’t even supposed to be on a PlayStore. It was private and the creator dubbed 707 had only given them a private download link.

Zack explained to the group about how a random “student” forced him to download the app. All of that was already crazy but what made shit hit the fan was when Zack mentioned Rika.

The group went near ballistic. Yoosung in particular nearly seemed to have an aneurysm when Zack explained that Rika apparently made this app for friendship. It turned out that Rika was a real person and the kicker was that she was dead. Apparently, she had drowned herself, or so Zack thought. Rika’s fiancé V, who joined the chat when the group started freaking out, had mentioned something about an ocean but that was it.

V had explained to Zack that the RFA, which actually stood for Rika’s Fundraising Association, was a charity group. The RFA would host parties and invite important people from all over the world to raise funds for the charity of choice. Ever since her death there had not been a party held since. Zack sympathized with them and apologized for making a ruckus. He was about to sign off when suddenly messages he didn’t write appeared.

> **Zack:** Now that you mention it… that guy did say that Rika had chosen me specifically for that app.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Wghj!?
> 
> **707:** She chose you?!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Did you meet her?
> 
> **Zack:** No but I did receive a call. I was suspicious of the man forcing the app on me so he had me talk to her on the phone.
> 
> **ZEN:** What!? No way!
> 
> **V:** That’s impossible.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Explain.
> 
> **Zack:** What’s there to explain? She called me. So… I dunno guys. Maybe it was a prank.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Describe her voice!
> 
> **Zack:** It was kind. Soft spoken yet powerful. Almost ethereal. We talked briefly but I told her about my plight and she said this was the best place to be.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** That sounds like her!!!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Your plight?
> 
> **Zack:** I… don’t want to mention much but basically I’ve been… depressed I guess. She understood me and told me that the RFA needed a heart like mine, which reminded her of her own.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Really? You remind her of herself? You must be a really great person!

Zack was terrified when he saw the messages appear. No matter what he did they wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t even shut down his phone. As he getting ready to pull out the battery, a private message was sent to him through his personal cell.

> **Unknown:** cats out of the bag now.  
>  **Unknown:** I know your mom is living with you. I know exactly where she is at all times.

A picture was sent. It was of his mother. She was at the computer sitting in her pajamas eating cookies and drinking coffee out of some cat mug.

> **You:** It’s fake. It has to be. 
> 
> **Unknown:** Oh? You wanna bet? Watch this.

After a few moments, a video was sent. It was of his apartment door. A gloved hand knocked on the dark wood suddenly his mother answered the door.

“Yes?”

“Hi!” That voice, it sounded similar to the man with green eyes. “I just returned from a long trip and I heard the building had new neighbors. Just wanted to acquaint myself with you. Here, for you!” He handed her a box of chocolates.

“Oh. Why thank you. That’s very kind of you.” She looked around. “I, uhm, thank you for stopping by.”

“No problem. See ya later.” After an awkward pause, his mother closed and locked the door. The screen turned black for a second. “Ah, she was suspicious of me. What to expect from the wife of a cop.” Zack’s skin raised. “That was me being nice, should I go further?”

> **You:** don’t you dare go near her!
> 
> **Unknown:** Wanna protect your precious mommy? Then play along with them.
> 
> **You:** The hell is your problem!?
> 
> **Unknown:** Play along. Understand? And if you say one word about this to them it’s bye-bye mommy. Do you need a demonstration?
> 
> **You:** No!   
>  **You:** I just have to talk to them?
> 
> **Unknown:** Simple right? Even a dumbass like you can understand, right?

Zack gritted his teeth. He was afraid of antagonizing this person any further.

> **You:** Yes.
> 
> **Unknown:** Good boy. I’ll be watching you Zachary Dominic William Rein. Son of Alexander William Rein and Margarita Rein maiden name Martel. Need I say more?

Zack felt sick. 

> **You:** No. I get it.

He wiped his eyes and took a breath.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Guys this is insane!
> 
> **ZEN:** I’ll say, this can’t be real
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** It has to be! Zack you really really really REALLY did talk to her right? You’re not lying are you?

Zack put a hand to his chest and as he tried to calm down. It seemed it was up to him to start texting back.

> **Zack:** I’m not. I did talk to her.

The group went into a fit. They argued over if Zack was lying or not until Luciel, or 707, said that he was clean. According to the group he was a hacker. Zack felt his hands start to sweat. Obviously a hacker of some sort was threatening him, was it 707? As they talked, Zack quickly grabbed his things and ran out of the library. He spotted Yoosung texting near the school entrance having a near heart attack as he typed, but now was not the time for introductions. He had to make sure his mother was okay.

Zack burst into the house and ran to his mother.

“Mijo!” His mother jumped and ran over to him. “Shi-! What the hell?! You scared me! Are you okay?!”

“Ye-Yeah.” He looked over at her desk. The package of cookies, the cat shaped mug, the lighting, and of course her pajamas. It was all the same. That bastard. “You okay?” He spotted the chocolates tossed into the trash. _God, he was really here. This is real. Holy shit I’m being blackmailed._

“Am _I_ okay? What the hell is wrong with you?!” She sniffed, “Aye!” and grabbed him by the collar. “You’ve been drinking!” She smacked him behind the head. “Running through the neighborhood like a fool! I can’t believe you!”

Zack locked the front door and ran to her desk while his mother berated him. He looked out the window searching for anyone suspicious but the roads were empty. “Are you listening to me!?”

“Ma! I’m sorry okay? I drank a bit but I’m not drunk.”

“Well then what are you doing?” She put a hand on his shoulder. “You look like you saw the devil.”

“I just… I was running away from a scary dog.”

“Aye, a scary dog my ass.” She smacked the back of his head again. “Drinking! You know you’re not supposed to drink! I don’t care how old you are you can’t- AH!” suddenly the window shattered.

“Shit!” Zack flinched as a shard of glass whipped past his face.

“What the hell was that!?”

Zack looked around the floor and spotted a bullet embedded in the baseboard. Fuck…

“Mijo! What was it? Did you find something?” Zack quickly covered the bullet with one of his mother’s shoes.

“It…It’s a BB pellet.”

“Damn children! I don’t care what country you’re in.” She ran to the window. “Hey! I’ll find you and when I do it woh- Argh!” Zack yanked her away and shoved her into her room. “Zachary!”

“Mom! Just stay away from the window! Th-There’s glass everywhere and you’ll get hurt! I’ll go out there. Just stay here! And don’t go near any windows!”

“Zachary William Rein what is going on!?”

“Shut up! I’ll be right back!”

His mother turned red. “Did _you_ just tell _me_ to shut _up_?”

“Yell at me later!” Zack called out as he ran out the apartment. “Shit. Where are you!? Bastard! Where are you!?”

_Bzzt._

> **Unknown:** Haha! That was fun! You look like you’re about to shit your pants.   
>  **Unknown:** You must really care for your mom.   
>  **Unknown:** That was just a taste of what I can do. Play along, be their friend, and do anything I say. You say one damn word about us to them and it’s goodnight mommy. Got it? And I won’t stop with her. I know where your dad is. Your cousins. Your grandparents. Everyone you love I can take away.

“Why…why are you doing this to me? All because I had booze in the library?!” Zack texted out loud. He ran up and down the street looking for the psychopath.

> **Unknown:** I’ll let you think on it. For now, do as I say. So go back inside and clean up that glass. Then I want you to get back on the chat and talk to those idiots. Okay?
> 
> **You:** Okay
> 
> **Unknown:** Good boy! I’ll be watching!

Zack tried to text again but his messages were only met with a ‘Failure to send’. He ran his hands through his hair and grinded his teeth. He dropped to his knees and gripped his chest. Before he could start having a panic attack, he took a deep, shaky, breath and slowly stood up. All he had to do was just talk to those people. That’s simple. Send a few LOL’s and you’re good to go right? He could do this.

~~~~

“Ah!” Zack pulled his hand back as a glass shard sliced his index finger.

“Aye mijo go put that under water. I told you I’ll grab the broom.”

Zack sighed he really didn’t want his mother to be near any windows. Surely his stalker would keep to their word right? “Oh…okay.” He stepped back. While his mother swept up the glass he quietly grabbed the pliers and yanked the bullet out of the wall.

“What are you doing?”

Zack quickly shoved both items into his hoodie pocket. “I thought I saw glass here.”

“I got my shoes on so I’ll be careful. Go downstairs and tell the landlord what happened.” She waved him out. “Maybe he saw the kids who did this.”

“Maybe.” Zack rolled the bullet between his fingers and took one last look around. “I’ll be back real soon.” He bit into his nails as he walked down the stairs. This wasn’t a dream but damn did he wish it was. This couldn’t be because he broke that school rule. Maybe it had something to do with his mom and her work here in Korea? Or maybe about his dad? Right now his father was traveling through Russia. Could this guy have a grudge against them? But then why make Zack become friends with these RFA people? “Oh!”

That’s right, he forgot he was talking with them. He opened his phone as he walked to the front desk. He froze as he saw two officers looking back at him. “That’s the son.” The landlord said.

“Hey, kid.” The eldest officer walked up to him. “We got a call about some loud tenants. Your neighbors heard screaming and something shattering.”

Zack rolled the bullet between his fingers. He could tell them. He could show them. He felt his phone buzzing. Was it the blackmailer? Zack spotted the apartments security cameras. Was the blackmailer watching? “My… my mom and I were enjoying dinner when suddenly our window shattered. I spotted some kids running away…”

“Really?” The youngest officer arched his brow. “Hey, landlord, do you have security around the entire building?”

“Only cameras. I don’t have on staff security.” The landlord nodded. “Sorry to hear that Rein, I’ll make sure we see who these kids are.” The young officer and the landlord walked to the back.

Zack swallowed and smiled. “T-Thank you.” His phone buzzed again.

“So, kids you say?” The eldest officer stepped closer. “How many?”

“Three.”

“And how did they break your window?”

“P-Pellet. Like the ones for BB guns.”

“Mmhmm and did you see what the kids looked like?”

Zack breathed in slowly. “No it was dark and my mother was freaking out. The glass got everywhere.” His phone started buzzing like crazy.

The officer eyed him. “You gonna get that?”

“U-uhm can I?”

“Go ahead, I’ll go check the footage. Stay here.” The officer walked off.

Zack quickly pulled out his phone. Apparently V, the guy who was Rika’s fiancé, was calling. “H-Hello?”

“Ah, Mr. Zack, good you’re still there. You suddenly disappeared from the chat.”

“I had something important to attend to.”

“Oh I see am I bothering you? I can call back again.”

“I’m free right now.” _Just talk to them, be friends with them._

V chuckled. “Good, this won’t take long anyways. We were all talking in the chat and we decided that if Rika really did recruit you, albeit I highly doubt she called you, then maybe we should throw an event. Really, I don’t think you talked to _the_ Rika. She was training a young girl to be her secondhand. That girl was very much like Rika, so much so that it felt like she was her doppelgänger.” V took a breath. “So I believe you were told it was Rika but it was actually that girl, Miyo Callum, I think her name was.”

“Oh.”

“But MC-oh that’s what I call her-she would know exactly what Rika would want.” He paused for a moment. “That’s why I think it’d be great to have you lead our fundraising team.”

“W…what? Lead what now?”

“Remember the parties we held? Well we were discussing that, with MC’s such high recommendation of you, you would be perfect to help us run a charity.”

“Uhhh wait, I don’t know how to run a charity. I mean I’m happy to volunteer but-“

“Rein,” the landlord walked back out, “the police looked over the footage.”

“Mr. Zack are you-“

Zack quickly hung up. “What did, uhm, whatdya find?”

“Well unfortunately,” the eldest police officer walked up to him, “the footage was corrupted so we hit a dead end. But honestly if you’re sure that it was just kids then… we’ll keep our ears open for any similar cases that may pop up. I’m Siwon and this is Jiwook. We normally patrol near this area.” Both handed him a card. “If anything like this happens again… well hopefully the security camera will be working next time.”

“Thanks.”

The landlord handed Zachary a card. “We’re going to get your window fixed tomorrow. Think you can stay home for the workers? I know midterms are coming up.”

“Yeah, I’ll stay home.”

“Great! I’m so sorry this happened. Please tell your mother as well.”

“I will.”

Siwon clapped his hands. “Okay I guess we better check out the apartment. Jiwook, go check around the street. The security camera didn’t show anything but the least we can do is look around.”

Jiwook nodded, eyed Zack, then left. Zack led Siwon to his apartment. He felt terrified; as long as he stopped messing with the bullet, they wouldn’t think he was suspicious. “Mom, cops are here.”

His mother ran up to Siwon and started to tell her side of the story. Zack peered out the window and saw that Jiwook guy shining his flashlight along the street. Something about Jiwook unsettled him.

“A box of chocolates?” Zack snapped his head towards his mother. Siwon wrote down in his notebook.

“Yes, a strange man with black hair and green eyes came to my door saying that he had been on a trip.”

“Did he say where?”

“No. My son wasn’t home and I didn’t want to question him further. Mijo, come here.” She ruffled his hair. “My son and I were having an argument when suddenly the window burst.”

“An argument? About what?”

Zack looked at the ground. “I was having a drink and I was supposed to be studying.”

“I see. Well ma’am do you think it was kids?”

“My son said it was children. He said he found a BB pellet but who knows where it is now. They’re tiny you know? Itty bitty little things.” She pinched her index and thumb together. “Look, if you can’t find the kids that’s fine. All of this was just a little scary is all. Being in a foreign country without my husband unsettles me.”

Zack eyed the window then the chocolates. His phone was buzzing again. He couldn’t hear the officer anymore. V wanted him to become the leader in starting a charity project. The unknown perp wanted Zack to “become friends” with them. Something was trying to add up but he couldn’t figure out what.

* * *

Zack laid on his bed looking through the RFA app once more. After his mother and him taped up the window they eventually had dinner had called it a night. He kept himself tucked under his blankets fearing if that man was out there watching him. Siwon said he was going to keep an eye out for the said man since no one like that lived here in the apartments. Zack tapped his fingers on his phone as he replayed through the days events.

“Oomph!” His phone fell smack dab on his face. “Ow…” He rubbed his nose.

> **ZEN:** Look who’s on! The mystery man Zack himself!

Zack rolled onto his side and curled himself into a tighter ball.

> **Zack:** And Zen the actor. I hear you’re going to play at Sky Uni in a few days.
> 
> **ZEN:** That I am. Oh? Are you a fan ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> **Zack:** No sorry, but I am going to the play.   
>  **Zack:** Oh, I’m a student at that Uni so that’s how I found out.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What!? No way! Whoah we should totally meet up.
> 
> **Zack:** Sure, why not.

_The faster I get them to be my friends the faster my family is safe._

> **ZEN:** Wow that’s so coincidental. I’m excited to meet you!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I think you should be careful. Yoosung will you also be there?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh I wasn’t going to go. I have midterms.
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah. Like you’re studying.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ll have you know I studied for two hours this week.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You take 15 credit hours, you should be studying around 64 hours’ worth per week.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Haha that’s funny;;
> 
> **ZEN:** Woah seriously?
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah I think it’s like three hours of studying per credit hour? Or something dumb like that.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Ugh college sucks. That’s why I have LOLOL
> 
> **Zack:** Oh, I heard some guys talking about that. It’s an MMO right?
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh boy, here we go…
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yup! It’s the best game ever! Zack you should play it!
> 
> **Zack:** I don’t like online games;; but maybe you can show me.
> 
> **ZEN:** Don’t. It’s not worth your time.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I agree.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Enough talk of that game. I want to learn more about you Zack.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I have to admit that I do not trust you.
> 
> **ZEN:** Aw don’t be prickly. He’s probably just as skeptical of us. I mean some guy forced him to join our chat and now we kind of forced him to run a charity.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I understand that. Honestly, I’m not sure what V was thinking.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** If Rika says Zack’s the best to run our parties then I have no problems with him! (✿◠‿◠)  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Besides, how awesome is it that we get to have parties again!? (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> **ZEN:** I admit I’m excited too. But honestly Zack are you sure you want to do this? I mean we really shoved it on to you.
> 
> **Zack:** Well after I got home I talked with V. And he said you all would help me.

V had asked if everything was okay when Zack called him back. He figured V had overheard the mentioning of cops from earlier. Naturally, he pretended everything was okay.

Everything **will** be okay.

> **ZEN:** For sure. We won’t leave you hanging.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yup! I have a lot of knowledge on the parties. Feel free to call me whenever you want, it’s no bother. Really! (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> **Zack:** Thanks guys! I really don’t know the first thing about planning an event. But I do know a lot about writing. If we need pamphlets, I can help.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You’re an exchange student correct?
> 
> **Zack:** Yup! I live alone here in one of the student dorms.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** What are you studying?
> 
> **Zack:** I’m a simple English major but I got here from an internship at my, hopefully, future job.
> 
> **ZEN:** at least he’s ambitious
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : There is that. Yoosung, you should pay attention.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** You’re really cool Zack! I wish I knew what I wanted to do.
> 
> **Zack:** I didn’t for years. I’m twenty-three and barely getting my bachelors. I couldn’t figure it out either.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Well at least you’re competent. I can at least find solace in that.
> 
> **ZEN:** See? Everything is going to be okay.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack are you at the campus tomorrow?
> 
> **Zack:** No sorry, I have something to do in town.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh okay, maybe we can meet later.
> 
> **Zack:** Yup. That’d be great.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I feel better knowing one of us will be able to get a feel for him.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yup! Leave it to me!
> 
> **ZEN:** Don’t oversleep playing LOLOL
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Of course not! This is very important! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It is. Depending on your report, we’ll be able to gauge if Zack is qualified enough for throwing a charity. I would hate to waste resources on nothing but a fool’s errand.
> 
> **ZEN:** Yikes it’ll be okay Jaehee. I have a good feeling about him too!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I wish I could share your sentiments but I just can’t.
> 
> **Zack:** It’s cool.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** So now I have to buy a ticket to ZEN’s play… ugh
> 
> **ZEN:** Hey what’s with that?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I know it’ll be good but all the fan girls…
> 
> **ZEN:** I know, I feel so jealous that they get to see this beauty under those spectacular stage lights. (ʃ⌣́,⌣́ƪ)

Zen posted a picture of himself standing on a stage with a spotlight on him. Zack scoffed.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah. Sure. Whatever.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Oh! That’s a new one!
> 
>   
>  ~Jaehee Kang saved photo jpg.142321~
> 
>   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I wish I could go, unfortunately I have to help Mr. Han set up a meeting.
> 
> **ZEN:** I will have Yoosung bring you a signed DVD and autograph J
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you so much! I’d really like that!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Heyyyy good idea! Zen can I have one too? I’m on a student budget and paying for you ticket is going to put a dent in my wallet.
> 
> **ZEN:** You’re just going to sell it off…
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Do a friend a solid
> 
> **ZEN:** Well, I guess I could.  
>  **ZEN:** And Zack, do you want an autograph?
> 
> **Zack:** Sure I guess.
> 
> **ZEN:** Alright! It’s exciting to think I’ll be meeting the mystery prince soon. I better give it my all.
> 
> **Zack:** Wow you really take acting seriously.
> 
> **ZEN:** I take it very seriously. I love acting and dancing and singing. People who hear my voice are brought to tears from the pure angelic bliss it brings.
> 
> **Zack:** Okay.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh brother, here he goes again.
> 
> **ZEN:** One time, when I auditioned the director started cry. It was just so beautiful.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I believe it. When I heard you sing in HOT PEPPER LOVE, I just couldn’t stop crying.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** This is just so exciting!! Zack! Can I send you the articles of our past charities? I think it’d help you see that we aren’t liars or the like.
> 
> **Zack:** Sure that’d be great.
> 
> **ZEN:** I think it’d be cruel for me to not give my gift to the world.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Okay! I can’t wait! I’ll get on that right now.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** The RFA app has its own email system so don’t feel worried.
> 
> **ZEN:** The dancing in HOT PEPPER LOVE is strenuous. Especially when I have to tear off my shirt while spinning.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Like mine on my page is YS97@RFA.email.com. You can see them on all our profiles.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** You should edit your profile Zack!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I always wondered if that was hard. You made it look so flawless!
> 
> **ZEN:** Thank you Jaehee, if it seemed flawless then that means I did my job right!
> 
> **Zack:** I’ll edit my profile tomorrow. I’m feeling a little tired.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Okay! Then I’ll let you go! I’m gonna go find some material for you!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Are you going to audition for that new play Heartbeat Heartbreak?
> 
> **Zack:** Thanks Yoosung, it means a lot.
> 
> **ZEN:** Was thinking about it.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** No problem! Goodnight and bye!
> 
> Yoosung★ has left the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN:** But I dunno, it’s kind of a small production. I think I should choose bigger roles.   
>  **ZEN:** Oops! I got a little distracted. Good on Yoosung to give you some material Zack
> 
> **Zack:** Nbd. And yeah
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I have some documents myself. Once Yoosung meets you I can send them.
> 
> **Zack:** For sure. Thank you Jaehee.   
>  **Zack:** Oh sorry, do you prefer Ms. Kang?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Jaehee is fine.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I am referred to by Ms Kang or Assistant Kang at the office so I would rather be able to relax here.
> 
> **Zack:** I understand.
> 
> **ZEN:** I only have pictures of the party. I can send you them so you could get a feel of what it’s like.
> 
> **Zack:** Awesome.   
>  **Zack:** Hey, I’m actually getting really tired so I’ll ttyl
> 
> **ZEN:** Okay! Have a goodnight!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Goodnight.
> 
> **Zack:** Ditto.
> 
> Zack has logged out

“Planning an event. Well they’re there to help me so hopefully it’ll be okay.” He scrolled through the messages from the family group chat. “Mmph, I won’t let anything happen.”


	3. First Task

The new day did nothing to calm Zack’s nerves. That morning Zack had walked his mother to work on the insistence that he was trying to get back into exercising. When he got home there was breakfast made for him and his house had been cleaned. On his bed was a small box, like one that would hold a necklace, along with a letter. The letter read:

> Go to 0123 Summerland Apts. Rm 1523. Type in the code 11037 and grab file PC-2212-93-HG. Then log into the computer. Username: Rika09 PW: JihyunAng37. Take the flash drive that I have enclosed and copy all files from June 2013 – December 2013. Get this done today.
> 
> Enjoy your breakfast~

Inside the letter was a picture of his mother and him walking into her work. It didn’t take much to realize that the picture was taken today. With a shaky breath, he opened the box and found a simple flash drive. He pulled out his laptop and plugged it in; the entire thing was empty. He tried to stop his hands from shaking as he typed in the apartments address.

_It’s going to be okay.  
It’s going to be okay. _

He repeated that to himself as he went to the kitchen and threw that vile breakfast away. “Dammit. It’s…” he swallowed. “All I have to do is go to an apartment. That’s it. Simple. Easy. It won’t take long. In and out and then I’m home.” He bit his lip. “Shit… he was in our home… dammit!” He’d have to wait until the repairmen finished. What if he couldn’t get this done today? The guy would kill his mom? “Fuck.”

For now he’d keep trying to befriend those RFA people.

> **Zack:** Good morning.
> 
> **707:** Yo! Mystery Man!   
>  **707:** You sure caused quite a stir yesterday.
> 
> **Zack:** I bet.

A part of him didn’t trust Seven.

> **707:** Well I’ve been busy doing a background check on you. Nothing says you’re some crazy psycho out to get us lol!
> 
> **Zack:** Ha true
> 
> **707:** And now everyone’s really excited to have a party again!   
>  **707:** Did YS send you his stuff?
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah I got it this morning.
> 
> **707:** He was texting me last night asking “Should I send this to him? Oh what about this?” lolol
> 
> **Zack** : haha he was really eager.
> 
> **707:** We all are. I think I have a few things too but I don’t wanna overwhelm you.
> 
> **Zack:** Thanks. Appreciate it. I think I got twenty files alone from Yoosung. Zen sent a ton of photos of himself. And with Jaehee giving me things later…  
>  **Zack:** With midterms coming up it’s honestly a lot.
> 
> **707:** Oh true! Yeah do your school first and then worry about the party. V usually gives us three months at minimum.
> 
> **Zack:** Okay.

_Please don’t make me do this that long._

> **Zack** : that’s good. I was getting worried.
> 
> **707:** Now! Enough talk about work. Let’s play a game!
> 
> **Zack:** Okay?
> 
> **707:** I have been working sooooooooo long. I need a break
> 
> **Zack** : What game do you have in mind?
> 
> **707:** Let’s get to know ya!   
>  **707:** This or that? Okay!   
>  **707:** 1) PHD Pepper or Spritz
> 
> **Zack:** Spritz. I like clear sodas. My only dark soda I like is Root Beer
> 
> **707:** (((( ;°Д°))))  
>  **707:** 2) sour cream and onion chips or honey buddah?
> 
> **Zack:** Sour cream and onion
> 
> **707:** (((( ;°Д°))))  
>  **707:** What!!?!?!? No!
> 
> **Zack:** ??
> 
> **707:** Ne  
>  **707:** NEXT QUESTION!   
>  **707:** 3) Cats or dogs!?
> 
> **Zack:** Dogs. I’m allergic to cats
> 
> **707:** (((( ;°Д°))))(((( ;°Д°))))  
>  **707:** Space or the ocean!?
> 
> **Zack:** Space
> 
> **707:** Oh thank god, I almost had to kick you out.
> 
> **Zack:** ??
> 
> **707:** Well despite your bad tastes you still seem like a good guy!
> 
> **Zack:** What’s wrong with my tastes?
> 
> **707:** Sour cream and onion chips. I mean srsly?  
>  **707:** What are you basic?
> 
> **Zack:** Honey Buddah has a shit taste. It’s not good.
> 
> **707:** (((( ;°Д°))))(((( ;°Д°))))(((( ;°Д°))))(((( ;°Д°))))  
>  **707:** Bitch do you want to fight?

Zack chuckled and felt a smirk forming. Well… maybe Seven wasn’t the blackmailer?

> **Zack:** What you like them?
> 
> **Zack:** Lol and you say I have shitty taste
> 
> **707:** I am gonna throw down.
> 
> **Zack:** Do your worst
> 
> **707:** Oh you DO NOT want to see my worst
> 
> **Zack:** I’m so “scared”
> 
> **707** : It’s time muthafuckah!

There was a knock at the door. Zack felt his pulse quicken and his hands clam up. He looked through the peep hole and let out a sigh of relief. Just the repair guys. “Hey,” Zack opened the door, “thank you for coming so quickly.”

“No problem. We got the dimensions from the landlord so we’ll be able to install it today.”

“Great, how long do you think that will take?”

“A few hours at most.”

“Thanks. Um we moved the desk so everything should be ready. I’ll be in the back here if you need me.” He pointed to his room.

“Understood. You a student?”

“Yeah?”

“Well it’s gonna be pretty loud so I wouldn’t try studying.”

“Oh thanks for the heads up.” Zack smiled. He went back to his room and opened his laptop. “Eh?” A little pixel cat was wandering around the screen “jumping” into his files and scratching at the screen. “What the hell?”

_Bzzt!_

**707:** Boom bitch!

> **Zack:** lol that’s cool …and unsettling.   
>  **Zack:** It’s not destroying my work right?
> 
> **707:** Nope!  
>  **707:** ( ◞･౪･)  
>  **707:** But if you betray the RFA or turn out to be some weirdo, I can and will destroy everything in that computer.

He felt his skin prickle. Or maybe he was!? He couldn’t figure it out.

> **Zack:** I won’t. I’m not gonna do anything I swear.
> 
> **707:** Good!   
>  **707:** Lol I’m not really mad about the chips just so you know
> 
> **Zack:** Same, I was messing with ya too. I mean honestly I don’t like it but I don’t care who eats it.
> 
> **707:** I think you just had a bad bag. Lemme send you some!
> 
> **Zack:** Lol sure
> 
> **707** : I can! I have your address! ( ◞･౪･)

He froze.

> **Zack:** You know where I live?
> 
> **707:** Yup! In my research!

He…can’t be that person right? Holy shit. What if he was?

> **Zack:** You

He couldn’t chance asking it here. Maybe in private message? But… what if it wasn’t him? What if 707 was just some random hacker? Then the unknown person would find out and his mom… no. He had to just stay low. It could be Seven but based on the profile picture… still the picture could be fake. Or maybe the black hair and green eyes were fakes? The facial structure looks the same. Or does it? 

“Argh!” Zack threw his phone at his pillow. “Fuck!”

“Everything all right sir?”

Zack jumped. “Y-Yeah sorry! Bad group mates heh heh.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

> **Zack:** You sure know your stuff
> 
> **707:** It’s ma job! :P   
> **707:** Though the game was for jest, I really do wanna know more about you. On paper you sound pretty decent.
> 
> **Zack:** Thanks
> 
> **707:** It’s a damn shame you’re allergic to cats. Jumin has the most awesomest cat in the world!!!

He sent a picture of a fluffy white cat with blue eyes.

> **Zack:** It is pretty  
>  **Zack:** My throat is closing up just thinking about that fur
> 
> **707:** Lolol do you have cat-itis like Zen? You just mention the word cat and he’s sneezing his lung out!
> 
> **Zack:** lol I’m not that bad.   
> **Zack:** He’s seriously so allergic?
> 
> **707:** He’s a drama llama
> 
> **Zack:** Happy llama
> 
> **707:** Sad llama!
> 
> **Zack:** a little bit confused llama
> 
> **707:** Super llama
> 
> **Zack:** Drama llama
> 
> **707:** Big fat mama llama
> 
> **Zack:** Moose
> 
> **707:** Camel!!
> 
> **Zack:** Duck!!!
> 
> **707:** Lolol that was random

Well now, maybe Seven was okay? All of this was agitating.

> **Zack:** Once you start a ‘camp’ song you can’t stop  
>  **Zack:** Anyways, he must really be sensitive
> 
> **707:** Like I said, he’s dramatic.  
>  **707:** He’ll literally type out ACHOO whenever Jumin mentions Elly
> 
> **Zack** : Lol that is dramatic.
> 
> **707** : I think he takes that lone wolf thing to heart
> 
> **Zack** : He’s a lone wolf?
> 
> **707** : Well he mentions being a beast sometimes. I think he could really pull off that lone wolf façade don’t ya think?
> 
> **Zack** : Considering all the photos I suddenly have of him, I can’t picture it.
> 
> **707** : Lolol oh yeah, you mentioned that. Yeah every photo Zen takes at the party is of himself. It’s a lottery win if you get a picture of the actual venue.
> 
> **Zack** : Lol well I could see a little behind his face
> 
> **707** : He posted them on his Insta. I think he gave descriptions there. I can give you a link
> 
> **Zack** : Sure, why not.
> 
> **707** : Cool cool!
> 
> **Zack** : So is all your profile pics really of you guys? Or are they like some K-pop dudes?
> 
> **707** : lol! Are we really so fabulous looking! I feel a little 2-D myself.  
>  **707** : yeah it’s of us! Here!

Seven posted a picture of most of the group members.

> **707** : That’s me, the redhead, in the suave suit.   
>  **707** : Yoosung has his regular hair. He’s the brunette  
>  **707** : Oh and Rika is the woman with blonde hair.
> 
> **Zack** : Oh, was Rika related to Yoosung or something? He was extremely happy when he mentioned her
> 
> **707** : She was his cousin.
> 
> **Zack** : Oh.
> 
> **707** : I was   
>  **707** : I felt like you were pulling some sick prank when you said she called you.   
>  **707** : But I agreed with V when he said it could’ve been MC. I haven’t seen that girl in a looong time.
> 
> **Zack** : Who is she exactly? This MC girl
> 
> **707** : She was training under Rika. Honestly, they were like two peas in a pod. Or cut from the same vine.   
>  **707** : She was really cool. She had a major way with words and, like Rika, really touched all our hearts. When Rika died, MC disappeared too.
> 
> **Zack** : Wow.
> 
> **707** : Here’s a picture of her.

Seven posted a picture of himself and girl with brown hair. Her bangs were so long he couldn’t see her eyes. She did have a nice smile. Something about her seemed so kind but… hmm…

> **Zack** : You two look close
> 
> **707** : Lolol not really. That was just for one of the parties. Honestly, she was really close with all of us.   
>  **707:** I do hope she’s okay
> 
> **Zack** : Yeah, that’s pretty wild.   
>  **Zack** : I hope I can do at least half of what they did
> 
> **707** : Don’t feel like you have to be them. Just cuz everyone said “oh MC recommended him”. Just be yourself!
> 
> **Zack** : Thanks. I will
> 
> **707:** Well unfortunately I have to get back to work.   
>  **707:** thanks for talkin with me!   
>  **707:** Until next time!
> 
> **Zack:** Bye
> 
> 707, Zack has logged off.

It was nearly eleven when the repairmen finished. The moment they were gone Zack grabbed his things and headed out for that apartment. He hailed a taxi and kneaded his hands together as he was taken to his destination. He had brought his bag with him and had packed one of the kitchen knives as a weapon. He squeezed the USB tightly in his fist. Go in, go out, done.

His steps felt like lead as he walked up to the simple white door. The hallway was dead quiet. The security camera stared at him as he shakily typed in the numbers 1, 1, 0, 3, 7. The door unlocked and carefully Zack pushed it open with his foot. “Hel…hello?” He peered in. The room was rather normal looking except for the wall of file cabinets. “Hello!?” He called aloud. Nothing. Zack rubbed his throat and took the first step inside. “Okay… okay file PC.” He dragged his fingers along the cold steel looking for those two letters. The file drawers pulled out like air and had a smell of paper and ink. PC-2212-93-HG. “There.” He pulled out the document and shoved the file into his bag. He’d look at it later, he just wanted out of here.

After closing the cabinet Zack shoved the computer chair aside and quickly typed in the password. He didn’t know why but he felt like he shouldn’t stay here long. “Come on… download.” He drummed his fingers on the table. “Hurry up dammit…” The moment the files were copied Zack unplugged the flash drive and ran out of the apartment.

Outside in the sun Zack collapsed onto a nearby bench and took a deep breath. “Thank god…” He rubbed his face. He was elated on how easy that was.

“Mr. Rein.”

Zack looked up to see the young officer from yesterday walk up to him. Jiwook was his name. “H-Hi.”

“Are you alright? You look pale.” Jiwook eyed him. The man was tall with an intimidating build. His eyes were rather sharp and this time it looked like he was suspicious of Zack.

“I am, haha! I’m starting to jog again and whoo boy am I out of shape.”

“I see. Do you know someone here?” Jiwook motioned to the apartments. “I saw you run in and out of there.”

What the hell is this guys problem? “Uh yeah, I came to pick up something.”

“I see. Well we still have no leads on the window situation.”

“Oh. Well that sucks. I guess it’s just kids being kids.” Zack stood up. “Well back to my jogging. Have a good day.”

“Mmhmm…”

Zack chewed his lip as he took off into a light run. “What the hell? Why is that guy looking at _me_ like I did something wrong?” Once he rounded the corner he slowed to a stop. “Damn. Jiwook was it? That guy pisses me off for some reason.” He hailed another taxi and plopped down into the seat.

He quickly unzipped his backpack and pulled out the file. _Now what was so important about this file?_ The file was just a list of names and addresses. Were these going to be other people that guy would blackmail?

He was hoping that his home would be a safe haven, but it wasn’t. When Zack was ready to collapse on his bed there was yet another box and a note. The note congratulated him and gave him his next task. He was to go to the park with the file and the hard drive in the box provided. He would then find a bench with a broken armrest and wait there until the carrier arrived. Zack took a breath and steeled himself for the task.

~~~~

It seemed that the park was holding some sort of farmers market; there were people everywhere. The park was also five miles all around. It was becoming a challenge to find the specific bench with all these people. Finally, after an excruciatingly long hour he found the stupid bench. Though he was exhausted, he couldn’t even take a moment to rest. He just wanted the carrier to take these stupid files.

Still, if all he had to do was give them files then that would be fine. He could be an errand boy easily.

“Zachary William,” Zack turned around to see a woman staring and smiling at him intensely, “Dominc Rein. I am here as a messenger.” Her eyes were too wide, her smile too big. “I will give you this,” she raised a paper baggie, “and you will give me the files.” She looked like she hadn’t slept in days.

Zack nodded. “You’re…you’re with them?”

She stared at him and swayed. “Zachary William Dominic Rein. I am here as a messenger. I will give you this and you will give me the files.”

“Look, I did this task. Can’t you just leave my family alone already?” He pleaded.

She swayed. “Zachary William Domi-“ 

“Okay okay! Fine, here.” He shoved the box over to her.

“Thank you. May the Savior be with you always.” She handed him the bag and turned sharply on her heel before disappearing into the crowd.

Zack opened the bag to find a silver locket in the shape of a rose. He rolled the locket around in his hand; it felt as if there was something inside of it. He pressed the button to open it, “Argh,” and felt a prick on his finger. The locket opened. He felt sick.

Inside was a small vile with a needle attached to the button to open the locket. Whatever was in the vile had been ejected through the needle. “F-Fuck.” Zack collapsed onto the bench. What was he just injected with? He put a hand to his forehead and in an instant he felt the world spinning.

“A taste of paradise.” A voice whispered into his ear. He could feel someone hugging him from behind. “I wanted to give you taste.” He was starting to feel very light. “Heh, you’re smiling. Isn’t it great?” And very relaxed. “You did as I said! Good. But this is barely the first day.” He felt a little warm too, like he was curled up in his blankets. “My rules still stand. Heheh we’re going to have so much fun these upcoming days.” There was a squeeze to his shoulder. The weight of the person disappeared. He was in pure bliss.

Zack closed his eyes and tilted his head back. It was like he was in the clouds. Far away from all that troubled him. Before he could fully enjoy it, a splitting headache hit him like a train. “Ugh.” Zack keeled over off the bench and onto the ground. Whatever that stuff was it didn’t last very long. The vile was small so the dosage must have been just a taste of what it could do.

Zack hugged himself and shook his head. The headache quickly turned into a migraine. Zack covered his mouth and sprinted to a nearby trashcan. Purging just seemed to make his head pound harder and before he could stop himself he was collapsing back onto the ground.

“Are you okay?!?”

The voices were so loud.

“Should we call an ambulance!?!”

“Sir!!! Are you okay!?!”

Zack covered his ears and nodded. “Leave…” His throat felt dry. “Leave me alone. Shut up and leave me alone!”

~~~~

The side effects of that drug were ruthless. To keep the cops from being called Zack had mustered enough strength to walk back to the apartment. More than once did he have to stop to catch his breath. He just wanted to go home. To his _real_ home. He shuffled into the apartment and looked around. Good, everything was where he left it. Hopefully that bastard wasn’t hiding anywhere.

He was too exhausted to check. For now he’d just relax, the day was over and that was all that mattered. His phone buzzed. Come to think of it, it had been going off most of the day. Though he wasn’t in the mood he decided he at least had to pop in and say hello.

> **V:** Are you absolutely sure Luciel?
> 
> **707:** I was down there myself. I looked through the footage and I checked all my security logs. It said no one was there but the room had definitely changed.
> 
> **ZEN:** You mean someone hacked the system?
> 
> **707** : Possibly. I’m working on it now.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** That’s really scary
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I knew Rika had a private apartment but I never knew where
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That was because it was classified. Even I don’t know.
> 
> **V:** Correct. Only Rika, Luciel, MC, and I knew where it was and how to get in.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Do we have any idea who it was?
> 
> **707:** None.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What if it was Rika!?
> 
> **V:** That’s impossible.
> 
> **707:** Yeah. I agree.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Then MC?
> 
> **V:** That is true, she did live there for a few months.   
>  **V:** But ever since her disappearance we’ve changed the password.
> 
> **ZEN:** It could’ve been that dude who brought Zack into our chat.
> 
> **V:** That is a possibility.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I believe it’s more reasonable to think it was Zack himself.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I have to agree.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** He only logged in once onto the chat this morning.
> 
> **V:** I see, he did not log in again after that.
> 
> **ZEN:** Well he is a student
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah! Midterms are coming up!
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I read that he was not going to the campus today
> 
> **Yoosung:** Well…
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** He did say he would be busy.
> 
> **ZEN:** Could’ve been studying at home. Or at an internet café.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** True. It’s not like you have to study on campus.
> 
> **707:** Well my research did show that his dad was a cop and is now some special agent for the US military.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Seriously?
> 
> **707:** Whatever his dad is, it’s big. Not even I could hack into the system to see the files.
> 
> **ZEN:** What? So you’re saying Zack is some military spy?
> 
> **V:** I must agree that that is stretching it a bit.
> 
> **707:** No. I’m just saying we can’t rule him out.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Has anyone tried contacting him?
> 
> **707:** Yeah, no answer.
> 
> **V:** I have as well.
> 
> **ZEN:** And you said one of our files was missing. Do we know which?
> 
> **707:** I only had the data that we had folder PC-2212-93-HG  
>  **707:** I’m not sure what was on it.
> 
> **V:** Folders labeled PC stood for Patron Contact. It ended with the label HG which stood for High Grade.
> 
> **ZEN:** Which means?
> 
> **V:** It means it was the names and contact info for all our most influence guests.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Could he perhaps have stolen the names in a plan to rob from them?
> 
> **ZEN:** I seriously doubt that
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Rika said it herself! He was someone that reminded her of herself!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Are we seriously forgetting that!?
> 
> **ZEN:** I think you mean MC
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** We’re not forgetting. However, he could have been lying.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Are we sure he was not a past patron or employee at one of our charities? How would he have known to go for a PC document?
> 
> **ZEN:** Hate to say it but Jumin’s right. I mean going for that document alone is extremely specific.
> 
> **707:** 100%. His records are legit  
>  **707:** I mean unless we’re dealing with a serious hacker
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Someone more skilled then you? I doubt it
> 
> **Zack:** Can I say something?
> 
> **ZEN:** HOLY SHIT  
>  **ZEN:** you scared me;;;
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Were you here the whole time?
> 
> **Zack:** No. I saw that everyone was freaking out.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Then you can see we are having a serious discussion. Therefore, I want you to answer me straight. Where have you been?
> 
> **Zack:** a couple of kids broke my window. I had to get it repaired today.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** May you provide us with proof?
> 
> Zack posted a picture of the window bill.
> 
> ~707 has saved photo jpg.328905 ~
> 
> **707:** I’ll confirm this.
> 
> **V:** Zack, I am very sorry that we suspect you. One of our most private establishments was broken into.   
>  **V:** Luciel discovered at approximately 11:54 am someone had broken into one of our apartments. A file was stolen and there was disturbance on the computer.  
>  **V:** whoever broke in knew the passcode, disabled the motion sensors, and looped our security cameras.
> 
> **Zack:** I’m sorry. But it wasn’t me. I was at my apartment waiting for the window guys to finish and then I stayed home.
> 
> **707:** The receipt checks out.
> 
> **ZEN:** I really don’t think it was him.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You never left your place once? 
> 
> **Zack:** I did to get some food. But I paid in cash and didn’t get a receipt.
> 
> **707:** I can check his phone locations
> 
> **V:** No. That won’t be necessary. I do not want to invade his privacy any more than we already have.   
>  **V:** I believe him.
> 
> **707:** If you’re sure.
> 
> **V:** I am.   
>  **V:** We are not a guilty until proven innocent establishment.   
>  **V:** Even if he is new, he is now one of us.
> 
> **ZEN:** I know it’s hard guys but we can’t just accuse him and call it good.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I understand, however he did join our group through strange means.
> 
> **Yoosung★** : But like we said, this robber new exactly what they wanted!
> 
> **V:** He didn’t know. He said the person forced him to download the app.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I’m sorry but we never asked. Zack, how did this person force you?
> 
> **Zack:** Sky has a strict no alcohol rule. I bought a coffee and went to the library. The area I sit in is rather secluded so I usually unwind while I study by making my coffee Irish. That person caught me. He threatened to tell on me and I didn’t want to deal with the librarian on staff. I agreed to do whatever he wanted in exchange of him not ratting me out. The condition was I give him my liquor and that I download the app.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I can vouch for the librarian thing. The head librarian is a real witch and she can get extremely mean. No one likes her.
> 
> **Zack:** Exactly. That’s why I did what he wanted.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I see. I’m sorry if I sound cruel but, for once I believe you.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** For now I will go along with V.
> 
> **ZEN:** Me too. Getting our stuff stolen isn’t good but I really just don’t think Zack is some American spy trying to steal our stuff.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Same. I know that the people on that file were important but I doubt the military would go through all of this trouble for something they could find out themselves.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I suppose when you put it that way it does seem rather convoluted.
> 
> **ZEN:** Right? We’re grasping at straws to point our fingers at him.   
>  **ZEN:** For now let’s just call it night.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I am still wary. While I don’t think this was some elaborate military scheme there is still something unsettling me.   
>  **Jumin Han:** Zack, please let us know what you are doing at all times.
> 
> **ZEN:** That’s a little much…
> 
> **Zack:** Alright. If that’s what it takes.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Thank you.
> 
> **707:** I can track him.
> 
> **V:** No. I forbid that. For now, let us focus our efforts on figuring out who the strange man was and who broke into the apartment.
> 
> **707:** Okay.   
>  **707:** I’m getting to work then
> 
> 707 has logged off.
> 
> **V:** I have to as well.   
>  **V:** Everyone, have a good night.
> 
> V has logged off.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** This situation interrupted a meeting. Assistant Kang, let us regroup.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Understood sir.
> 
> Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang has left the chat.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Geez… that was so stressful. Sorry about that Zack
> 
> **Zack:** It’s okay. It seems a lot of weird things are happening to you guys.
> 
> **ZEN:** I’ll say.   
>  **ZEN:** All this stress is going to make me break out  
>  **ZEN** : I can’t let that happen to my beautiful face
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** All this stress made me hungry.
> 
> **ZEN** : You should go for a jog instead. It’s not good to stress eat.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** are you going to take your own advice beer belly?
> 
> **ZEN** : WHAT!?  
>  **ZEN:** I DO NOT!   
>  **ZEN:** I am VERY much in shape!!

Zen posted a picture of himself shirtless.

> **ZEN:** Do you see a gut here?!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Ugh this is what I get for being sassy.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m gonna snack and play some LOLOL.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hey Zack wanna meet up tomorrow?
> 
> **Zack:** Yes. It’d be nice to get some suspicion off my back.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yup! Okay let’s meet at Jack’s Flap for breakfast!
> 
> **Zack:** Okay cool.
> 
> **ZEN:** Ugh now I need a beer.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Boozer.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** see ya guys! LOLOL time!
> 
> Yoosung **★** has left the chat.
> 
> **ZEN:** Tsk.   
>  **ZEN:** A man has to have a drink. Right Zack?
> 
> **Zack:** Totally
> 
> **ZEN:** See? You get it!   
>  **ZEN:** I better go. I’m exhausted from all of that.
> 
> **Zack** : Same.
> 
> **ZEN:** Heh! Then let’s get some rest.   
>  **ZEN:** Ciao!
> 
> ZEN, Zack has logged off.

Zack lifted his head and wiped his tears. He gripped his hair and struggled to let out a noise. He tried desperately to calm his breathing but nothing was working. How long until they find out the truth? If he couldn’t befriend them…

“Guh!” Zack covered his face and choked on his tears. “I can’t do this…” He tightly gripped his phone and lightly hit his head against the dining table where he had collapsed. “I can’t… I can’t… help… someone please…”


	4. Office Heist

“Got another document for you Zoozy.” 

“Kay.” Zack pressed his index and middle finger against his temple as he scrolled through a word doc. After the chatroom, he managed to pull himself together and take a long nap. It didn’t fix everything but at least it helped a little.

When his mom came home, he helped her cook dinner and did his utmost best to act normal. For the most part it seemed like it had worked. _Damn I should be an actor._ Unfortunately that meant he had to edit his mothers documents for her work. Normally this was fine but with the headache from that damn drug it was taking a toll on him. He yawned, popped his neck, and peeked out the window. Was Bastard out there? _Seriously, this person has way too much time on their hands. Like, get a hobby asshat. Heh heh…heh…_ Zack felt a pang of dread. Maybe trying to joke about this wasn’t going to work.

After the incident, Zack insisted on moving his office to the window. He argued that his mom didn’t like to be cold anyways so there was no reason why she should work near the window. It was a weak argument but he managed to make it work. It was his only way to protect her even just a little. The only downside was that Zack didn’t like to be cold either since he had a sensitive stomach. He rubbed his hands together and sighed. Sacrifices had to be made, no big deal.

“Are you going jogging again?” His mother sipped her tea.

“Huh?”

“You took me to work because you said you wanted to jog home. Are you going to do it tomorrow?”

“O-Oh yeah, I am.” _Gotta protect ma, and besides maybe I should build up my endurance again. Who knows what Bastard will make me do._ Zack glared. _God… is it going to be like this every day?_

“Well then call it a night Zoozy. I have to go to work at five tomorrow.”

Zack inwardly sighed. “Okay, thanks ma. I’ll edit the paper tomorrow.” He took one last peek out the window before going to his room and collapsing in defeat. He didn’t have time to study for his midterms at all today. “I’m so screwed.” He mumbled.

* * *

**Day Two**

Zack stretched out his arms and yawned. He looked down at his phone and sighed. Yoosung was ten minutes late already. He tried texting and calling through the app but the kid wasn’t answering. Even so, he couldn’t stop the grin on his face. Bastard hadn’t contacted him, which meant, for now, he was allowed to relax though that was easier said then done. If only he knew Yoosung would be so late then he would’ve taken a nap.

> Zack has joined the chat
> 
> **ZEN** : Hi! You with Yoosung?
> 
> **Zack** : I was trying to see if he was in here.
> 
> **ZEN** : Lol did he oversleep?
> 
> **Jumin Han** : That’s upsetting…   
>  **Jumin Han:** Honestly.
> 
> **ZEN:** He probably played LOLOL all night
> 
> **Jumin Han:** If this was any other situation I wouldn’t care. But we were robbed yesterday
> 
> **ZEN:** Well I doubt Yoosung and Zack are going to figure out who robbed us.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** We would all feel better knowing if we could cross Zack off the list.
> 
> **ZEN:** He’s already crossed off my list.   
>  **ZEN** : I thought about it last night and it’s just waaay too convoluted for him to be our guy.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I would still feel better getting someone to have hands on experience
> 
> **Zack:** If he doesn’t show should I go to C&R? I know where it is.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That would be helpful.   
>  **Jumin Han:** Hmmm  
>  **Jumin Han:** No, that would be excellent.
> 
> **ZEN:** Seriously? Aren’t you busy?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I am however, the person I am going to meet with next just transferred our rendezvous place  
>  **Jumin Han:** It seems I shouldn’t have had Chef Enri make me breakfast  
>  **Jumin Han:** We will be having lunch at Moon Drop
> 
> **ZEN:** What!?   
>  **ZEN:** Are you kidding?!  
>  **ZEN:** Rich people, I swear…
> 
> **Zack:** What’s Moon Drop?
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s an extremely exclusive restaurant. You could be the pope and you still wouldn’t get in.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yes, luckily I am important enough to enjoy their wine
> 
> **ZEN:** God
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That doesn’t matter now. Zack, can you get to C&R Main now?
> 
> **Zack:** I’ll get a Lift.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** A lift? From who?
> 
> **ZEN** : It’s a driving service. It’s like a taxi
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I see, well how long will that take?
> 
> **Zack:** Well give me a second.
> 
> Zack has left the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN:** It normally doesn’t take too long. Depends on who’s near him.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It sounds interesting. Hmm I’ll keep that in mind. Although I am lucky to have Driver Kim
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah well not all of us can have personal drivers
> 
> Zack has joined the chatroom
> 
> **Zack:** Got it. My driver will be here in about three minutes.
> 
> **ZEN:** What are you going to do about Yoosung?
> 
> **Zack:** I texted him
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Is he going to meet you?
> 
> **Zack:** Dunno, he never answered.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Perhaps I should send an email to his mother about his schooling habits.
> 
> **ZEN:** Lol yikes, that’s a little harsh
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I do not like people who don’t adhere to their promises.
> 
> **ZEN:** I think he should stop playing LOLOL and get himself a girlfriend.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** And what’s your excuse?
> 
> **ZEN:** I have an extremely busy schedule!   
>  **ZEN** : And you’re one to talk!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I run a company. Also I already have the love of my life
> 
> **ZEN:** oh no
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Elizabeth III

A picture of a cat was posted.

> **Zack:** Oh that’s that cat Seven told me about
> 
> **ZEN:** ARGH don’t post pictures of that cat when I’m here!   
>  **ZEN:** I can already feel my nose itching!!!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Her beauty will cure your “allergies”
> 
> **ZEN:** No! Her fur will literally kill me!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Meow
> 
> **ZEN:** ACHOO!!
> 
> **Zack:** Holy shit, you really do type that out.
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s a condition!
> 
> **Zack:** I’ll say. Is your phone allergic too or something?
> 
> **ZEN:** No! I’m trying to get my point across!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Meow?
> 
> **Zack:** Methinks it’s not working
> 
> **ZEN:** Ugh!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Are you on your way?
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah, just got in the car, twenty minutes.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Excellent, I will have Assistant Kang meet you at the lobby.
> 
> **ZEN:** I need some tea, my nose is all stuffed up.
> 
> **Zack:** I think you have a condition
> 
> **ZEN:** Yes! It’s called allergies!
> 
> **Zack:** But…   
>  **Zack:** It was a picture…
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s enough to aggravate them
> 
> **Zack:** Did a cat, like, steal your girl or something?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Cats are wonderful creatures.
> 
> **ZEN:** I’m just highly allergic.
> 
> **Zack:** Okay. I’ll just take your word for it.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It’s psychosomatic
> 
> **ZEN:** Ugh! It’s too early for this…  
>  **ZEN:** Now I’m going to be sneezing all day
> 
> **Zack:** What do you do if you see a poster of a cat? Or like a cat mascot?
> 
> **ZEN:** I’m normally fine.
> 
> **Zack:** ??? Is it only that white cat that irritates you?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Her name is Elizabeth III
> 
> **ZEN:** I’ve been near her so I know how bad she irritates my allergies.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Elizabeth III is not irritating
> 
> **ZEN:** Once, Trust Fund brought his damn cat to one of our parties  
>  **ZEN:** knowing FULL WELL that I’m allergic  
>  **ZEN:** I couldn’t breathe!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It was an amazing party
> 
> **Zack:** Is that hygienic?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Elizabeth III is extremely clean. No one is more pristine then her
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s gross! And I couldn’t breathe!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It’s all in your head.

Another picture of the cat was posted.

> **Jumin Han:** Get cured.

Zack chuckled.

> **ZEN:** ARGH! Screw it!   
>  **ZEN:** Zack, let me know how the meeting goes  
>  **ZEN:** I have to get away from this jerk!   
>  **ZEN:** I have a photoshoot today and I’m NOT going in all runny nosed!
> 
> ZEN has logged off
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Isn’t she beautiful?
> 
> **Zack:** Yes, she is very pretty
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Are you allergic?
> 
> **Zack:** Yes very. Unfortunately, her fur would close up my throat too
> 
> **Jumin Han:** How sad, all your troubles go away when you see her elegance.
> 
> **Zack:** That’s some cat.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** She is beauty and grace

Zack smiled and shook his head, _damn this guy really loves his cat._

> **Zack:** Well it sounds like she has a loving owner. So that’s good.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I care for her deeply.
> 
> Yoosung★, 707 has entered the chat
> 
> **707:** Elly!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack!!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m so so so sorry!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yoosung Kim, where are you?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I wasn’t playing LOLOL all night I swear
> 
> **707** : Lol! You did play until 2 though
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m a night owl what can I say  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** But! I swear! I was gathering all the things I thought you would need
> 
> **Jumin Han:** He is meeting me at C&R
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah, I’m going there too
> 
> **707:** Wow! It’s gonna be a party
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** ^^^ this one is also the culprit. Seven made me meet him this morning to give me some stuff for you.
> 
> **Zack:** Geez how much stuff are you bringing?   
>  **Zack:** I mean I appreciate it and all
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Thanks! But it is a lot.
> 
> **707:** I figured you’d need some things. You know, depending if you’re still in the group  
>  **707:** FYI, I thought about everything more last night and you being our robber is unlikely  
>  **707** : But as long as everyone agrees to have you on board then we’re all cool
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** It’ll be fine.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m so exhausted already. I was running around all morning
> 
> **707:** Lolol! I know just what you need!

Yet another picture of the cat.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Thanks?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yes, very good.   
>  **Jumin Han:** However, where did you get that picture?
> 
> **707:** Not telling!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Were you in my house again?
> 
> **707:** Me? No!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I will have to check the security feeds.
> 
> **707:** Aww… why must you keep us apart?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I do not like the way you treat her.   
>  **Jumin Han:** You keep trying to make her into a long cat  
>  **Jumin Han:** You chase her  
>  **Jumin Han:** You tease her with that laser pen  
>  **Jumin Han:** You hug her too tightly
> 
> **707:** Lol am I on trial right now?   
>  **707:** Please Judge Jumin, don’t take me away from her!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I rule that you shall have no visitation rights.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** oof, Seven lost custody
> 
> **Jumin Han:** He never had custody.
> 
> **707:** Ouch! Elly loves me! She’ll be so sad if I don’t visit.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** She does not.  
>  **Jumin Han:** She will not.
> 
> **707:** She could be a meme!
> 
> **Zack:** I personally like that cat that doesn’t blink  
>  **Zack:** those videos are funny
> 
> **707:** Lolol! Blink mothafucker!
> 
> **Zack:** lolol! Good times
> 
> **707:** I should record Elly!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Elizabeth III is too beautiful for the internet
> 
> **Zack:** A cat like her would get millions of Insta likes
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** She would be famous
> 
> **707:** She could be an influencer!!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Lol yeah!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Hmm… perhaps I should reconsider
> 
> **707:** I can set it up!   
>  **707:** In exchange…  
>  **707:** ( ◞･౪･)  
>  **707:** I get to see Elly any time I want!
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)  
>  **Jumin Han:** I am vexed.
> 
> **Zack:** and I am here
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Good. I will see you in a minute
> 
> Jumin Han has logged off
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m almost there!
> 
> **707:** Dang! I didn’t get my answer
> 
> **Zack:** I can ask
> 
> **707:** Thanks!
> 
> **Zack:** Adios
> 
> Zack has logged out

Seeing Jumin so infatuated with that cat had put Zack’s nerves at ease. It made him seem less intimidating, Yoosung had helped some too. He quickly fixed his hair and popped in a breath mint. If he could make a great impression then maybe his work for Bastard would be over. It was likely not that simple but he could dream. He put on his best smile and walked into the impressive company.

“Mister…Zack?” A woman who looked like Jaehee’s profile picture stepped up to him.

“Zachary Rein.” He nodded. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Her expression was serious.

“I’m here!” A blonde kid ran it. _Oh, I guess we’re basically the same age._ “Hi Jaehee! And you must be Zack!” He eagerly shook Zack’s hand.

“I-I am.” Zack chuckled. “Yoosung right?”

“Yup!”

“That’s quite the bag you have.” Yoosung’s backpack was bulging at the seams.

“No kidding.” He adjusted the straps and sighed. He looked like he was struggling to hold it. “Seven made me bring so much.”

“Here.” Zack outstretched his hand. “I’ll carry it for you. Eases the burden.”

“Really? I’ll take you up on that offer.” He smiled, _he’s got an innocent face._ “Shall we then?” He shrugged off the backpack.

“Oomph.” Zack put the bag over his shoulder. _What the hell is in this? Rocks? Fucking giving me so much shit when I have fucking midterms coming up. Along with being fucking BLACKMAILED!_

“You all good?” Yoosung peered into his face.

“Yup!” Zack smiled. “I’m counting this as a workout haha!!” They entered the elevator. He took this opportunity to get a good look at these two. They certainly didn’t seem like bad people, so why did Bastard want him to befriend them. They were so normal looking. Jaehee was pretty but she looked like any working class woman. And Yoosung just seemed like some chipper college kid.

Jaehee was actually really pretty but her face was just so serious. It wasn’t like he wanted her to smile, in fact on closer inspection she just looked tired, he just felt nervous to say anything to her. She gave him the vibe that he better not say anything unnecessary. Yoosung was pretty cute though. He also looked tired but it was clear he was running on pure excitement. He reached up and fixed one of his berets. He fidgeted with some raggedy purple hoodies strings and took a breath. It felt awkward in here.

The office was rather normal looking. Employees were typing away on the computer, taking phone calls, and copying fliers. It wasn’t until he stepped off the elevator did he realize he had no idea what C&R was, or what it even stood for. He contemplated, _Do I really care?_ No. He didn’t.

“This way.” Jaehee led them down a hallway. “Meeting Room C.”

“Thank you.” Zack opened the door. A wave of cold air hit him. He rubbed his arms and took a seat near the window.

“I will get Mr. Han.” She nodded before leaving. 

Yoosung took a seat. “Heh this all feels way too formal.”

Zack smiled. “Yeah, feels like I’m in the principal’s office.”

“Right? I don’t get why we just didn’t meet in his office. All this is a little much.”

“Maybe it’s covered in cat hair.”

Yoosung grinned. “Wouldn’t doubt it.” He tilted his head. “Oh right, you’re allergic.”

“Yeah. It’d be a bad first impression if I started sneezing and wheezing.”

“Zen will be so thrilled that someone gets where he’s coming from.”

Zack chuckled. “Well I certainly won’t write Achoo into the chat.”

“Haha! Yeah Zen likes to be dramatic.”

They fell silent, the atmosphere was starting to get awkward. _Shit, come on Zack you idiot! Get them to like you! Work harder!_ He squeezed his fists. “A-a-ahm so ulm, ahem! So let’s see what you brought here!” He opened the bag and suppressed an eye roll. “Wow, that’s a _lot_ of files.” He pulled out a few. “Financial Records, Financial Budget, Financial Statistics, Financial… urgh.”

“I-It is pretty dry but I promise it will be useful.”

“Numbers make my head hurt.” Zack mumbled. “But I’m sure this is going to be very useful.” _If I knew what the fuck this all meant._ “But that’s what Jaehee and Jumin are for right?”

“Right!”

The door opened. Zack stood and greeted Jumin before sitting back down. Turns out the cat thing wasn’t making him any less intimidating. Jumin’s image screamed I’m rich and important. And holy crap was he handsome, too handsome. It was honestly making Zack feel inadequate in some ways. “Let’s get right into it. I have a very busy schedule today.”

“Right…” Zack cleared his throat. “Well I’m not sure what you want from me.”

Jaehee adjusted her glasses. “We are just getting a feel for you Mr. Rein.”

“Okay? So uh… should I like talk about myself? Or like…”

“Did you break into the apartment?” Jumin’s voice was cold.

Zack dug his nails into his thumb. “What!? No. I didn’t even know you guys had an apartment.”

“Are you lying about knowing Rika?” Jaehee continued her voice equally as steely.

Zack dug his fingernails in harder. “I don’t _know_ her, I just talked to her on the phone. W-Well at least that guy said it was Rika.”

“Was it Miyo?” She kept her steady gaze.

“I don’t know. That guy said it was Rika.”

“What else did he say about Rika?” Jumin tapped his finger on the table.

“Th-That she was on a Mission. Like a religious Mission.”

Yoosung fidgeted around.

Jumin narrowed his eyes. “Are you here for harmful-“

“Okay that’s enough!” Yoosung slammed his hands down. “We’re all pressed for time and these are going to get us nowhere.”

Jumin closed his eyes. “Perhaps.”

Jaehee frowned. “We’re just making sure he’s-“

“He’s fine. Aren’t we all excited for the party? I get that he joined in weird circumstances but why look at gift horse in the mouth?”

Zack texted Yoosung a happy thank you. Yoosung smiled at him. “Look,” Zack took a breath and stood up, “I understand nothing is making much sense and it’s unfortunate that my joining is coinciding with the robbery but I swear that it’s not me. I was caught drinking on campus by that guy, that’s the only ‘crime’ I committed.”

“There, that’s it. So what if Zack’s dad is in the military? Are we doing something wrong here?”

Jaehee sighed. “No. We’re not.”

Zack sat down.

Jumin nodded. “It’s true, we all jumped the gun. It felt as if someone had invaded our privacy.” He eyed Zack. “As you may have surmised, we use the chats as anybody would. It’s a place where we just talk, we all trust each other.”

“Though there is nothing scandalous in the chats,” Jaehee continued, “there are those of us who are important people like Mr. Han, V, Zen, and even Luciel.” She reached over the table and poured herself a cup of coffee. “If our chats were leaked or invaded by someone with ill intentions it could really hurt a lot of people. Zen feels safe with us in the chats.”

“Safe? Meaning?” Zack followed suit with her.

“Like crazy fangirls.” Yoosung shrugged. “You see how he posts all those pictures. Most of them aren’t on social media. Actually it’s surprisingly rare for him to post on social media.”

Jaehee took a sip and nodded. “And Mr. Han is…”

“Really weird?” Yoosung smiled.

“W-well he is a prominent person in the business world.”

“And Seven is a hacker.” Yoosung added. “And… that’s kinda all I know about him.”

“Indeed. So now you understand why we’re being cautious.” Jumin leveled his gaze. “So I ask you, can we trust you?”

“Yes.” Zack said firmly. “You can.”

There was a pause. Jumin nodded. “Alright. I trust you. Now, let us talk about the party.”

Zack leaned back and downed the coffee. He couldn’t believe that that had worked. His heart had been racing so badly and the nervous sweat was starting to get uncomfortable. He didn’t even care what they were talking about he just wanted to get this over with. It wasn’t that he hated them, in fact if his mother’s life wasn’t at stake he would’ve truly wanted to get to know all of them. As it stood now he felt on edge.

“I like that idea!” Zack grinned and drank more coffee. He was only half listening to the party plans. He figured if he just acted enthusiastic, then all would be good. Yoosung seemed to be drinking it in.

Any wrong move and the next bullet wouldn’t miss.

_BZZT BZZT_

“Oh sorry! That’s mine.” Zack pulled out his phone. His face paled.

> **Unknown:** Ah C&R led by its sad lonely leader… so heartbreaking…

It was Bastard of course, this time from a new number.

> **Unknown:** Time for an errand  
>  **Unknown:** Go into Han’s office and retrieve the file from his computer titled LM-AO-11122016.  
>  **Unknown:** Username: HanJ2203 / Password:  
>  **Unknown:** Ah what the hell you figure out the password. Okay? And while you’re at it you get your own flash drive.   
>  **Unknown:** Need incentive again? Or will you be good?
> 
> **You:** I’ll do it just stop stalking her
> 
> **Unknown:** Mmm nah…  
>  **Unknown:** you’ll start slacking.

“Mr. Rein? Is there something wrong?” Jaehee questioned.

Zack’s hands slightly shook. “N-No sorry! Message from my cousin.” He chuckled and started coughing. “O-Oh man,” he hacked, “s-so sorry!”

“Need some water Zack?” Yoosung quickly handed him a glass and poured it for him.

“T-Thank you!” Zack took a drink and kept coughing. “S-Sorry, u-uhm may I use the restroom?”

“Of course. It’s down the hall.” Jumin motioned.

Zack excused himself and quickly moved down the hallway. He rubbed his hands together as he searched for Jumin’s nameplate. _I can do this… I can do this…_ He spotted a security camera facing an elaborate dark wood door and froze. What was he supposed to do about that? He quickly pulled out his phone.

> **You:** The cameras, I’ll get caught and they’ll kick me out
> 
> **Unknown:** Don’t you worry your tiny ass about that.   
>  **Unknown:** Still you’ll only have a window of ten minutes.   
>  **Unknown:** Starting now.

Zack swallowed and felt his stomach tie in knots. It would be okay. Go in, get the file, get out. Just like last time. He looked around making sure no one was watching before he tested the doorknob. Locked. Shit.

Zack bit his nails and looked around the room. He had picked locks before when he was younger. He and his favorite cousin Alex would practice when they played detective. But that was years ago, did he even know how to do it anymore? He walked up to one of the women. “Hey,” he tried to keep his voice calm, “sorry do you have a couple of bobby pins? My hair is all nneeh.” he motioned to the mess of waves. 

“Sure!” She dug through her purse and handed him three.

“Thank you.” He smiled in relief and ran back down the hallway. Once he was sure no one was looking, he crouched down and fiddled with the lock. _Please… Please! By some miracle please!!_ His hands were starting to sweat and twice already he had dropped the bobby pins. _Please!!! Come on dammit!_

_Click_

He nearly cheered. _Holy shit it worked! Holy shit!!!_ He pushed open the door and looked around. The office was spacious and neatly kept. He wasn’t all that surprised frankly. He closed and locked the door behind him before running to the computer.

“HanJ2203.” Zack typed in. Now the password. He looked around the room in a panic. “Could it…” There was a picture of Jumin and that cat on his desk. Zack pulled out his phone and scrolled through the old chats. “Hell, what is that cat’s name?” Jumin had wrote it so many times but it never stuck. “Right!”

He typed in Elizabeth III. That did it.

Yikes, too simple, too easy.

Zack clicked open the documents icon and started to type in the file number. He pulled open the drawers and desperately searched for a flash drive. _Shit… shit!_ This damn bastard didn’t have any! He chewed on his lip as he searched his brain for an option. _I’ll send it to myself!_ He opened the email and was happy to see that Jumin was automatically log-

_Click_

Zack froze. He looked around the room before ducking under the desk. 

“He is taking his time.”

“He was drinking a lot of coffee sir.”

_Fuck fuck fuck!_ Zack clapped his hands over his mouth.

“Well, while he’s gone I will prepare for the meeting.”

Zack’s eyes widened. He grabbed his phone and quickly texted Yoosung.

> **Zack:** SOS Jumin is looking for me but I’m feeling a little ill. Think you can get him back to the meeting room? Soooo sorry! I’ll be there soon.

_Reply… reply!!! FUCKING HELL REPLY QUICKER!!!_

“I will contact Mr. Jun’s secretary and confirm our meeting time.” Jaehee said.

Jumin’s footsteps were getting closer. Zack squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes, please do, that man can be fickle.” There was a clinking of glasses and the sound of something being poured. “Inform me when Rein has returned.”

“Yes sir.” The door opened then closed.

Jumin sighed. Zack could feel him getting closer to his desk. Then, a door opened and closed. He slowly opened his eyes and took a chance to peek out. He could see a light coming from some sort of private restroom. He frantically crawled out and searched for somewhere to hide. He wanted to run but he needed that damn file. The only place he could go was what looked like a closet. He could hear the toilet flushing.

It was the only option. He ran to the closet and was happy to see only suits and ties were in here. He stepped in and closed the door before sliding to the floor. The bathroom door opened. It was so dead silent he was afraid Jumin would be able to hear him breathing. Zack carefully brought his knees to his chest and covered his mouth once more.

“Strange.” Jumin muttered. “I thought I logged off…. Why is this file open?”

Zack closed his eyes and prayed. He could feel himself slightly tearing up. He quietly pulled out his phone and started to text. His hands were shaking so badly he couldn’t even properly write.

> **Zack:** sry haad 2 go hhome feaeling rly bad. Meet up nxt tm?

He put in the group chat.

He could hear Jumin’s phone buzz. “Hm.”

> **Jumin Han:** I understand, are you alright?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Perhaps the coffee did not agree with you.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Sure Zack! I’ll see you at Zen’s play!
> 
> **Zack:** thx YS, annd ya maybe ur rite
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You must be feeling awful if you’re texting like that.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** The coffee was a test run from a potential client. Mr. Han maybe we should decline
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Zack is the only one with such a reaction; we shall keep an eye out.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I am very sorry Zack if it was our coffee. Shall we reimburse you?
> 
> **Zack:** No. its fine.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Understood, get well soon
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, let us leave for the meeting in ten minutes.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** yes sir
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** K! Feel better Zack!
> 
> **Zack:** thx. Sry again

He put his phone down and eyed the door. Ten minutes, he could wait that long but what about the cameras? Bastard said he could only keep them disabled for so long.

“Hello.”

Zack jumped.

“Yoosung come to my office, there is something I would like to discuss with you…. Leave it there…. Do you doubt my security?... Good then come here.”

Zack dug his nails into the palm of his hand until blood started to creep out. He wasn’t out of the woods yet.

* * *

“I do not think Zack Rein is a bad person.” Jumin spoke.

“Neither do I.” Yoosung said cheerfully. “Don’t you think he’ll be a good fit with us?”

Jumin typed on his computer. “Not entirely.”

“But he was recruited-“

“I understand you’re happy that _someone_ close to Rika recruited him but there is something that is bothering me. I just can’t place it yet.”

“Well he seemed nice to me. Maybe…maybe a bit phony though.”

“So, you sensed that too?”

Yoosung sighed. “It just seemed kinda like he was putting on an act but!” It sounded like he had slammed his hands on the table. “But I think I would be too! He’s trying to impress us, _some_ of us have been hounding him since he got here. Don’t you think it’s unfair?”

“It’s barely been a full day. And I don’t even know a thing about him aside from what Luciel reported.”

“I know but still. I would feel pressured too if I were him.”

Zack rubbed his forehead and slowly breathed out. So maybe he wasn’t as good at acting as he thought. Hopefully Yoosung would convince Jumin enough to just think it was nerves. Still, if even Yoosung could see through his façade then than meant Zack had to be more careful and aware of how he was coming across.

Yoosung continued. “I mean he seemed pretty comfortable talking with me. I think you and Jaehee are just being a bit too harsh.”

“We’ve talked enough about this. For now, though I feel something in my gut, I will accept him as a member. _For now._ ”

“Hmph… are you gonna wear that tie to the meeting?”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s a little… You should change it.”

_Yoosung you fuck!_ Zack felt his pulse quicken.

“My father gave me this tie. And honestly I wouldn’t want to take fashion advice from someone wearing that sweater.” Jumin said curtly.

“Hey! It’s my favorite sweater!”

“And this is my favorite tie.”

_Oh thank God!! Thank you, you cold, stoic, Jumin! Thank you thank you thank you!!!_

“Hmph! I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“My meeting will begin soon, let us go.”

“Hey! Will you get me take out from there?”

“No.”

“Ugh… had to try…”

He heard footsteps, the door opened, then closed. Zack waited for a minute before opening the closet door. He felt his joints pop as he crawled out and had to wait another minute for his legs to wake up. Sharp pain of pins and needles coursed through his veins as oxygen started to flow again. It would be a hell of a sight for them to walk in with Zack on all fours. Well they would probably be more shocked about the trespassing. He couldn’t help but chuckle before hissing from the uncomfortable pain. 

Once he was able to stand, he ran back to the computer and re-typed in the password. Now he was able to focus with everyone gone from the building. As Jumin’s email loaded Zack tried texting Bastard.

> **You:** I got delayed, what am I supposed to do with the cameras?

By the time Zack was typing in his email address he got a reply.

> **Unknown:** I’ll say, you sure took your sweet ass time.   
>  **Unknown:** It was funny when I saw them on the feed.   
>  **Unknown:** But I guess this means you didn’t get caught so hooray!
> 
> **You:** Hurry up and tell me
> 
> **Unknown:** You’re lucky I’m also on a time crunch.   
>  **Unknown:** I’m going to be generous and help you.   
>  **Unknown:** you’re gonna owe me big time.

Suddenly he was getting a call.

“Okay,” it was Bastard obviously, “once you get the file I’m going to loop the feed. It’s lunch time and the boss is out so all that Han’s guys employees are running all over the place. You’re gonna have a very small window to leave unnoticed.”

“I’ll stand out.”

“Oh yeah, you’re wearing red buffalo plaid aren’t you.”

Zack felt uncomfortable that Bastard knew all of that.

“Hmm, you’re gonna have to disguise yourself.”

Zack sighed as he deleted the evidence from Jumin’s email. He cleared the history of when he logged on from the web browser, hopefully that would be enough, and logged out of the computer. “He has some suits here.”

“He’s taller than you. But hey, maybe it’ll work.” Bastard chuckled.

Zack opened the closet and pulled out some clothing. “It’s a little big. Hold on.” He put the phone down and put the suit jacket over his clothes. It was too big; he looked like a kid trying to wear his dad’s clothes. Jumin had spare dress shirts so that would have to do; at least he could roll up the sleeves and tuck in the shirt.

He was wearing jeans so he’d have to cover that too. The fit was too tight with his pants on so he was left with no choice but to take off his jeans. Jumin’s legs were longer by a lot. Zack rolled up the hem and put it in place with a paper clip. He was wearing sneakers but there was no way he would walk out in Jumin’s shoes. They didn’t fit anyways, too narrow.

He looked at himself in the private bathroom mirror. It wasn’t the best but it wasn’t _that_ bad. The crisp white sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and was tucked into his belted pants. To anyone else he would look like some normal person in the office… who was holding a pair of clothes and wearing sneakers with a dress suit, but still, normal. Now the challenge was no one questioning who he was. “Okay, I think I’m ready.”

“Took you long enough. Okay I’m about to loop the feed. Hold on, there’s some girls talking outside his door, they’re about to knock.”

True to his word the knock came. “M-Mr. Han would you like to have lunch with us?”

“Idiots.” Bastard mumbled. “Well what are you supposed to do when you have the looks and the fame?”

Zack didn’t answer.

“They’re leaving. Standby…… Okay on my mark…. Go.”

Zack opened the door and quickly walked down the hallway.

“Stop, security is at the elevator, take a left and to the emergency staircase.”

“Hey who’s that?” He heard someone say. Zack walked faster.

“Isn’t this exciting?” Bastard laughed.

“No.” Zack whispered sharply.

“Heh, lucky you that the security didn’t give chase. Ah well. I do hope you’re not slacking in befriending those… _people_.”

Zack glared. “If you hadn’t interrupted I would have made a better impression!”

Bastard laughed. “You were in the right place at the right time, I couldn’t lose the opportunity.”

“What’s on that file?”

“Why should I tell you?”

Zack only rolled his eyes.

“Did you put it on the flashdrive?”

“I didn’t have one and there wasn’t any in the office. I sent it to myself.”

“Hmph, well I wanted you to have another trippy prize but… oh well. Next time.”

Zack paused. “What… was that drug?”

“Heaven. That’s what.” Bastard sighed in content. “Paradise.” He sniffed. “Since I’m just going to tap your email I guess I’ll give you a little reward now. Tomorrow I won’t contact you, nice right? So go ahead and enjoy your day.”

Zack couldn’t help but smile in relief. “Really?”

“Yeah really.” Bastard hummed, something felt weird. “Well you’re in the clear. Don’t screw this up or else~!” The call ended. Tomorrow… tomorrow, just for tomorrow, he would get to rest.

Perhaps someone was smiling down at him because leaving the building ended with no hiccups. The ride home even went smoother than expected. Sure he had to steal Jumin’s clothing -based on the feel of it these things were stupidly expensive- and sure he had to rely on the help of Bastard, and sure they walked in on him and he was nearly caught, but all in all it went pretty smoothly. Now he was able to go home and sleep. For him, this day was over. A part of him couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	5. The Dragon King

Bastard had deleted the email but frankly Zack didn’t care. Today, the third day, he was promised no contact with Bastard. He woke up feeling refreshed and also terrified. Mainly because today was the day of his Chemistry midterm and he hadn’t been studying ever since Bastard came into his life. As of now, he was hunched over his books in the library but this time he had a study buddy, Yoosung.

It was a little weird to be hanging out with him all of a sudden but there was really no way to avoid him. He didn’t mind though, not only would this make them friends faster but he also kind of wanted to be friends in general. Yoosung was sometimes excessively chipper and he was naïve, but he couldn’t help but feel comfortable with him.

“Ah…” Yoosung sighed. “I hate calculus.”

“You’re pretty good at it though.” Zack smiled.

“Thanks… you sure you’re feeling better?”

“Huh?” _Oh right._ “Ah. Yes I am.” Zack tapped his pen on his notebook. 

“You sure?”

Zack arched his brow. “Are you trying to use my stomach as an excuse not to study?”

Yoosung pouted. “You caught me…” He checked the time on his phone. “Both of our classes start in two hours. Can’t we take a break?”

Zack glanced at his notes. He couldn’t remember anything and was starting to get desperate. Still… “Okay, let’s take a break.”

Yoosung grinned and shoved his things into his backpack. “Okay! Let’s go have lunch!”

“Shh…” Zack jerked his chin towards Miss Librarian. “Don’t make her yell at us – _you_ – again.”

“R-right.” Yoosung whispered. “Sorry.”

~~~~~~

Under the warm sun the two sat across from each other enjoying a plate of nachos. “So I told Seven about this rare item on LOLOL, you know just talkin and stuff, and then guess what?”

“What?”

“Mmm…guess.”

Zack shoved food into his mouth. “Hee shuh shown WOHWOH?”

“W-what?”

He swallowed. “He shut down LOLOL?”

“No! Thank god… But almost just as bad! He logged into his account and took the item from me!”

“Oh? He plays too?”

“Occasionally. He only plays when he wants to STEAL something from me.” Yoosung huffed. “But sometimes he’ll play with me. Hey! Do you-“

“I would like too,” Zack cut him off, “but my computer would explode.”

“Aww that’s a bummer. But hey! Maybe I can show you the game at my dorm.”

“Okay, sure. After the test today.”

“Ugh… I hate that word.”

“What about the word _F i n a l s_?”

“UGH… it’s synonymous with anxiety! Oh, but thanks for giving me a mock test. It really helped me.”

“No problem.” Both smiled at each other. “I just hope I studied enough for th-“

“Wait wait wait, we’re supposed to be relaxing, no talk about shop.”

Zack grinned. “Right sorry. So, are you excited about the play tonight? I was a little worried when they changed the date.”

“Yeah me too, and I guess.” He shrugged.

“What’s wrong? Is it not a good play?”

“Jaehee says it’s amazing but she says that about anything Zen is in.” Yoosung sighed. “It’s just that Zen is… ugh… he’s too handsome. All the girls on campus are so excited that he’s coming here. He’s just… mmgh… he sometimes pisses me off.”

Zack laughed. “So you’re jealous?” He teased.

“…”

“Oh shit you are? Well like what’s the big deal? Do you have a girlfriend or something?”

“No…”

“Well… I mean maybe a girl would think you’re cuter if instead of being insecure you were…uhm…” _Shit I dunno. I never know anything about anything._

“Do you have a girlfriend Zack?”

Zack looked away and rubbed his chin. “Well…no… I’m attracted to men.”

“…Oh. Well then a boyfriend?”

_Oh thank god._ He looked back at him. “No.”

“Then you should understand my pain.”

Zack glanced at the Hot Pepper Love poster. Zen did look overly sexy on the cover. “…Nope I don’t think I do.”

“Ugh… don’t tell me. You also think he’s handsome?”

Zack smiled. “I can’t deny. And neither can you.”

“He is but… ugh…”

Zack eyed the poster again and frowned. “Well… maybe when I think about how confident he is about his looks I find it annoying, just a little bit. Mmm… I guess I also start comparing myself to him.” He picked up his phone and looked at his reflection before laughing. “Oh well.”

“Oh well?!”

“Oh well.” He grinned and shrugged. “Come on man we’re both good looking!”

“What? Me too?”

“Yeah dude, course. Here, look at me… Don’t start blushing, look at me in the eyes.” Zack studied his face. Yoosung did have cute features. “See? You’ve got a cute look. You just look tired is all. And hey, blonde hair looks nice on you.”

“Y-You think so?”

“For sure. The only thing is…”

Yoosung stood up and leaned forward. “Is?! Is what?!”

Zack tapped his fingers on the table. _Uh oh… urge to mess with…getting…stronger…_ “Well… nah never mind.” He frowned. “I couldn’t…”

“What!? Come on!”

“Well... mmm… you need to up the submissive factor.” _Don’t laugh. Do. Not. Laugh._

“Submissive? What do you mean?”

“Let’s practice. Yoosung sit down.”

“Huh?” He did so. “Okay.”

_Uh oh… must…resist urge…to tease…_ “Now be a good boy and take off that hoodie.”

“Wha-“

Zack glared. “Must I repeat myself?”

“O-Okay.” He did so.

_Wow, do I have the potential to be a dom??_ “Good boy.” He smiled.

Yoosung slightly twitched. “Wha…what the heck?” He turned red. “What does this have to do with anything?!” He put his ugly hoodie back on.

“I was helping you work on your submissive side.”

“How will girls even tell that I’m sub…” he lowered his voice, “missive?”

“ _I_ was able to tell.”

“…B-but I’m not.”

Zack stared at him.

“Not entirely?”

“…”

“Maybe a little?”

Zack nodded. He leaned forward and rested his chin on the back of his hand. “See? That side of you is cute. And it’s only one of your many sides that is cute. Just that the submissive thing is like a little fun surprise.”

“You really think so?”

“Yep. So don’t go feeling jealous. You and Zen are entirely different people. You have something Zen doesn’t, regarding looks that is. And that’s being extra cute and _teachable._ ”

“Teachable?”

“Oops,” Zack waved his hand dismissively, “that slipped out. Ignore that. What I’m getting at is just don’t feel so down. Today we’re going to support your friend. No need to feel hateful.”

Yoosung looked down. “I know… Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Zack stared at him for a moment. “You know, I…” he looked down at his phone. “Thanks.”

“Hm? For what?”

“For being so kind to me despite the strange circumstances. You’ve been really…” Zack glanced up at him. “Just…thank you.”

“No problem!” Yoosung grinned. “I’m happy to be here to help you! Plus it’s nice to have someone to talk to on campus. Most of the time the people I see are too busy to hang out… That’s why LOLOL is…” He gripped the hem of his sleeve. “A-anyways this has really been refreshing for me!”

“I know how… yeah me too.” He grabbed their food and tossed it in the trashcan near them. “Well, that was a fun break. Let’s get back into it.”

“Ugh… can’t it be longer?”

“Yoosung, if you’re good and study hard I’ll reward you.”

“A reward? Okay! I’ll be good.”

_Damn it’s just too easy with him._

* * *

Zack quietly read over his notes as he sat inside the classroom. There was a low murmur of voices as the other students went over their notes and quizzed each other. He was lucky that this was his only test today or else he’d feel really screwed. Ever since the RFA incident he hadn’t cracked open a single one of his books.

_Bzzt_

> **Mom:** Is everything okay?

_Why was she asking? Was something wrong!? Bastard promised!_

> **You:** Yeah, what’s up?
> 
> **Mom:** Just making sure.   
>  **Mom:** You have that play right?
> 
> **You:** Yeah
> 
> **Mom:** Maybe you shouldn’t go
> 
> **You:** Did something happen?
> 
> **Mom:** No I was just thinking about it and thought that it’d be best if you just came home?
> 
> **You:** Why?
> 
> **Mom:** Well for one I haven’t seen you in awhile.
> 
> **You:** You saw me this morning.
> 
> **Mom:** Yes but you’ve felt a little distant these past few days.

_This again…_

> **Mom** : I also read the synopsis for the play. I don’t think you’ll like it.
> 
> **You:** I’m going with a friend so I can’t really back down.
> 
> **Mom:** A friend? Who is this person?

_Now’s not the time ma…_

> **You:** His name is Yoosung, I met him at the campus
> 
> **Mom:** You never told me this.
> 
> **You:** Sorry
> 
> **Mom:** I don’t know… I think you should just come home mijo
> 
> **You:** I’ll be fine mom
> 
> **Mom:** I worry about you

Zack rolled his eyes.

> **You:** I know ma but for real, I’ll be fine.
> 
> **Mom:** Let me think about it.   
>  **Mom:** Good luck on your test!
> 
> **You:** Thanks

Zack put his phone away and rubbed his neck. He would understand her wariness if she knew about Bastard, but she was _always_ like this. He was 23 and yet he was constantly hovered over. The days before Bastard entered, his life was … suffocating. He felt his hands tingle in pain. Now wasn’t the time to think about that. Everything was and will still be fine. For now, he’d just focus on what he needed to.

~~~~~~

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I finished early!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I think I did really well!
> 
> **Zack:** Good job!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** That mock test you gave me really helped! Thank you!!!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I think I’m going to pass this class T_T I can’t believe it!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Very good.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I think it’s good for one of us to monitor your studying habits.
> 
> **Zack:** lol we both weren’t ready.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Do you also play too many games Zack?
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah but that wasn’t why.  
>  **Zack:** I was doing some things here and there.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Ugh I’m sick of talking about school.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack! You wanna meet up at my room still?
> 
> **Zack** : Yeah I’ll meet up with you. Just give me a second.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You’re both meeting up again?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah! Since I studied Zack is gonna reward me!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Right?
> 
> **Zack:** Yep. We’re going to play lolol together.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** WOO! I’m excited.
> 
> **Zack:** I’m hungry again.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I’m worried.  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** are we going to have two fanatics of that game?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Probably!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** 乁( •_• )ㄏ   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** That’s just great
> 
> **Zack:** So what are you up too?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I actually had enough time to enjoy lunch.   
>  **Jaehee kang:** (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I got a convenience store lunch and am having it on the roof.

She sent a picture of a decent little meal. It didn’t look that bad honestly.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** They don’t have a food court at C&R?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It’s not a mall
> 
> **Zack:** imo it doesn’t look that bad.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** They aren’t actually.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I enjoy them too. Although if I had time I’d make something for myself.
> 
> **Zack:** Same, just yesterday I ate a box of Cheezits for breakfast
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I can top that, I ate a whole carton of ice cream in one sitting for dinner the other day.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** We’re all pretty sad
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** True
> 
> **Zack:** No denying that
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Now that I think about it…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Are my eating habits contributing to my stomach problems?
> 
> **Zack:** No shit Sherlock
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Why do you even have to question that?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Everything makes sense now  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oo! Zack I see you!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I just received an email…  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** So much for enjoying my lunch…
> 
> **Zack:** Don’t worry!   
>  **Zack:** Hey I know a great coffee place that is open late and it’s an amazing place to unwind.   
>  **Zack:** It’s called Pure Joy and it’s near C&R and the school
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you, that sounds nice. I’ll try to stop by
> 
> **Zack:** Nice. Have a good day
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Likewise. Don’t play LOLOL too long and miss the play.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I read that a rare item will be given out   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Don’t disappoint me Yoosung.
> 
> Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Wait! What item?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** What item!?!
> 
> **Zack:** Ha! she only said your name sucker
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** T_T

* * *

“Welcome to my castle!” Yoosung sat at his desk.

“Damn, these dorms are nice.” Zack looked around. “It’s really convenient.” It was a two room apartment one for the kitchen and small dining area and one for the bedroom. It even had its own bathroom.

“Yeah, well what about your dorm? Which building was it again?”

Zack tensed. “Ah? Well I… I live with a roommate off campus but it’s like so close I tend to call it the dorms.”

“Oh cool! Well my parents helped me get this single room. It’s so nice to be on my own. Er… well I mean technically I am. My parents are paying for this but… well ugh you get it.”

“Yeah I do.” Zack chuckled. “I wish I… uhm I wish that I…had…this dorm. Well anyways, we finished our testing for today so how about you show me LOLOL.”

“Okay! Pull up a chair!”

“Thanks.”

The two sat close as Yoosung loaded up his game. “You’re gonna love it! It’s just so much fun!” Yoosung hesitated when he saw the games home page. “Oh….erm…”

Zack glanced at him. “What?”

“Well… I just remembered that there was an event happening today.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ why you finished early.” Zack smirked.

“N-No… yes… but! My problem is that I want to do that event.”

“Okay? Then do the event.”

“…erm…”

“What?”

“Well when I play I get a little-“

“Colorful?”

“Yeah…”

Zack grinned. “Well this I gotta see.”

“But…” Yoosung tentatively logged into his account.

“Superman Yoosung?” Zack snorted.

“What?” The young blonde looked at him innocently.

_Oh. He’s serious…_ “N-nothing. I like it.”

He grinned as he loaded his file. “So this event is the Battle For Dragon Tears.”

“Sounds epic.”

“Oh it is!!” He put on his headset.

“Damn. Do you need your gamer fuel?” Zack teased.

“Yes, thank you.”

“O-Oh.” Zack hesitated before getting up and heading to the kitchen. For some reason he was surprised to see Mountain Dew and cheese puffs in the pantry. He thought that was just in myths. He peaked into the fridge and looked back over at Yoosung who was already in the zone. “Umm do you mind if I make us something? I’m actually really hungry.”

Yoosung just shook his head.

“Cool.” Zak muttered before pulling out some chicken and a few bell peppers. His mind started to wander. Today didn’t feel normal even without Bastard breathing down his neck. Normally he would’ve silently studied in the library and then silently go to class. After his test he would’ve just walked home and played a game. Silently.

He lowered his gaze and frowned.

People… or life… no he just couldn’t wrap his head around these things. His life was to just be his parents good, over achieving, son. It was a constant push and pull between them. They wanted the best for him as long as it involved never leaving their side. They wanted him to make friends but only if they approved the people. They wanted him to go out into the world yet they kept a tight grip on him in fear of him getting hurt.

And then there was him, Yoosung. No, the whole RFA. When he really thought about it—while pretending Bastard didn’t exist— he would have never ever had the courage to talk to them. His parent’s fears lived in him. He wanted to be a confident and cool young man who didn’t care what others thought, but he was the exact opposite.

Now he was here making food for some guy who-

“Sit the fuck down you piece of shit.”

Zack’s eyes widened as he slowly turned to look at the innocent(?!) blonde. _That…was so… holy crap._ He almost felt like he shouldn’t have heard that. That wasn’t even harsh compared to most ‘gamers’ but when Yoosung said it… “Pfft… ha…hahahahaha!!” Zack covered his mouth.

Yoosung jumped. “W-What?”

“That was just… hahahaha! That was funny!”

The blonde blushed. “I told you I – hold up – yes idiot! Heal… HEAL!”

“Damn.”

“Oh son… god… fu…” Yoosung threw his head back and covered his face. “Ugh!” He sniffed the air and smiled. “It smells good, what are you making?”

“Stir-fry. ‘S simple.”

“Wow really!?” Yoosung’s eyes glanced over at his screen. He pressed a hand to one of the earphones. “What?... No it’s my friend. No. No he’s a guy…. What do you mean ‘figures’!?” He turned red in embarrassment. “Huh?... N-no.”

Zack turned back to his cooking and smiled. He had totally forgotten what he was even thinking about. He rolled his shoulders and leaned against the counter as the food sizzled. This would last them until the play was over.

_Oh right._

He pulled out his phone and texted his mother that he was with a friend. It didn’t surprise him to see a “what friend?” message. He chose to ignore it. If he told her she would just get on his case. He added in the rice and onion and walked back over to Yoosung. “The game looks cool.”

“Right?” His fingers rapidly clicked the buttons to attack.

“You’re really into it.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Aaaand you’re not really listening are you?”

“Mmm sure go ahead.”

“I could say anything: Hey Yoosung, will you lend me some money?”

“…”

“Damn, you’re good.” Zack patted his gamer friends shoulder before pulling out some plates for their meal. “Hey. Hey!”

“Hmm?”

“Wanna eat there? Or at the table?”

Yoosung slightly hesitated. “Uhm we can eat-“ His eyes widened as his clicking suddenly got more rapid.

Zack just smiled and brought the food to the desk. “Should I feed you too?”

“Pfft no, I’m not that ba –AHH!!”

Zack flinched and looked at the screen. “Whoah! That’s a big ass dragon.”

“I-It is! This isn’t what the promo art looked like.”

“Damn! Whoah!! It’s crying blood.”

“N-Now I’m not so sure about my team.”

“You got this. Besides if they die you get everything. So…”

“So…?”

“Team members are expendable. Kill that thing.”

Yoosung quirked a smile and nodded. “I got this.”

~~~~~

“Y-You have one more potion!” Zack leaned forward in his chair his fork hanging loosely in his hand.

“Oh thank god!!”

“It’s going to do its chin move! Jump!” They both tensed and let out a cry of near agony when Yoosung had narrowly avoided the attack. “P-Potion!” Zack yelled.

“Yeah!”

“Two more minutes before you get your super move!”

“Ahaha! Argh!” Yoosung’s eye twitched. “I dunno if I could hold out that long!”

“Superman Yoosung!!” Zack glared. “Is the _Superman_ portion a _joke_ to you!?”

“You’re right! I am Superman – uhmm what is…” 

“Oh geez… what is it doing?” The dragon started to fly into the air. “This doesn’t look good.”

“It can fly!?”

“Well it is a _dragon_. Shit this doesn’t look good… oh… OH!! Yoosung use the barrier!”

“It only lasts for ten seconds! It’s a diffi-“

“BARRIER!”

“O-Okay!” The dragon breathed down an array of fire. “The barrier is about to end!”

Zack bit his lower lip. “How long is this atta – oh it’s over.”

“Dude.” Yoosung glanced at him.

Zack did the same. “We totally blocked that.”

They bumped fists. “Cool down period!” Yoosung narrowed his eyes as he attacked the dragon. “We can do this!”

“ **Hit it til it dies**!!”

~~

The two leaned closer to the monitor. “Almost…” Zack mumbled.

“We can only stand two more hits…”

“You got this… Yoosung. You. Got. This.”

“Super move, ten seconds until I can use it.”

“Barrier!”

“My hands are shaking!”

“You’ve trained all your life for this!”

“Yeah!!! Wait… aww…”

Zack laughed but stopped short. “SUPER MOVE!”

“Holy crap!!!”

Yoosung’s character thrusted his sword into the air. The sword sparkled with some kind of holy energy and grew twice its size. Zack would make a dick joke if he hadn’t used it earlier. The blade sparkled and with cat like reflexes, Yoosung started to beat the shit out of that dragon. “Almost…” Zack squeezed his fist. “Almost… Two. More. Hits….”

“Argh!!! OH!!!”

The game suddenly transitioned to a cut scene. The dragon let out a magnificent cry as tears of blood ran down its face. Yoosung’s character reached out his hand and caught a single tear. The blood spread across his armor and fused itself with his skin. “This is so fucking dope.”

Yoosung nodded.

“Great warrior…” A deep gravelly voice spoke. “I give you my strength. You have bravely fought me, the king of dragons, my pain is now over. This… is for your efforts.” The dragon bowed its head and the screen faded to black.

Acquired: Dragon’s armor  
Dragon’s Blessing  
Breath of Fire  
Blade of Sorrows  
1000000000 Gold

“WOOOO!!! WOOO!!!” Zack threw his arms up into the air. “You don’t have to share that right?”

“Nope! The other team members died!”

“DUDE! You beat this all by yourself!!!”

Yoosung beamed. “You helped!”

“Hahaha! I just yelled a lot.”

“I can’t believe we won… hahaha!” They high fived. “I am so tense.”

“Same.” Zack stretched his arms and felt a series of pops. “Ah… that’s the stuff.” He yawned. “That exhausted me.”

“Wanna take a nap? We’re close to Sun Theater from my place and the play starts in about an hour.”

“Okay, thanks. Sorry to impose.”

“It’s the least I can do for my amazing tactician.” Yoosung grinned as he saved and signed off. He stretched and sighed as his joints popped.

Zack put away their meal before looking around.

“You can use my bed.”

“You sure? I feel a little weird.”

“No worries! Amazing tactician remember?”

Zack laughed and sat on the bed. He leaned back and closed his eyes. “Damn that was fun.”

“It is isn’t it? You should get the game.”

“Mmm I prefer being the tactician. It was more fun playing with you.” He rolled to his side. Sleep was coming faster than he thought.

“Th-Thanks.” Zack felt the bed dip. “I never get to play games with the others. Once in a while with Seven but he’s always busy.”

“Mmmhmm…”

“They all are… compared to them I feel…” Yoosung trailed off.

Zack cracked an eye open. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“What? You feel bad?” He sat up.

Yoosung slightly nodded. “It’s stupid. Go ahead and take a nap.”

Zack glanced at the clock. “We just beat a dragon together, does that bond mean nothing?”

Yoosung chuckled softly. “It’s… it’s just that… sometimes I feel so inadequate. Like I know I’m a student but compared to them I feel like this child. They all do their jobs and they all support themselves. Whenever I play games I sometimes go on the chat and, like, it always feels like they’re doing _something_ and I’m just here. Like… like one time I was just chilling and playing my game and went into the chat; Zen had just finished working out and Jumin had just finished coming back from a business trip to New York. I felt like this useless thing as they talked about their jobs and how fulfilled they are working them. Meanwhile I’m just sitting at my desk attacking some goblins. Maybe… maybe I’m not making sense.” He nervously laughed. “I told you it was stupid.”

“I feel the same way at times.” Zack rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. “It makes sense to me. It’s like everyone is doing something important and you’re just kinda there.”

“Yeah.”

Zack hesitated. He wanted to open up but… “It’s okay though. I bet they wish they could just relax and enjoy life like you are. Especially when they have to work so much.”

“Am I really enjoying life?”

That hit him hard for some reason. Zack slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. “I… W-We had fun… what are we supposed to be doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“In order to feel like we belong, what are we supposed to do?”

Yoosung shook his head. “I’ve been… I wanna know too.”

Zack felt his jaw tense. “Yeah.”

The room fell silent. Yoosung quietly laid down and turned his back towards Zack before turning off the light. Both let their minds wander until exhaustion took over. What are you supposed to be doing? What is considered truly living? They had fun just now. That’s all that mattered to Zack. It was rare that he got to do things like this, and it seemed like the same could be said for Yoosung. Maybe… maybe life wasn’t so sunny for Yoosung like he thought. Seems everyone’s got their doubts.

~~ Hot Pepper Loving~~

Zack leaned against the wall as they waited for the doors to open. “So what even is this play about?”

Yoosung shrugged. “Honestly I can’t remember. It’s a musical I think.”

“Oh.” He opened the chat, Yoosung did the same. “It’s cold.”

“Yeah! Good thing I brought my hoodie.” Yoosung hugged himself and smiled. “You have your jacket right? Why’d you even change?”

“I do and I thought it’d be nice.” Zack had thought it appropriate to dress up just a little. He was wearing dark wash jeans, dark brown loafers, and a red-collared button up. Wearing red brought out the red in his copper colored hair so he thought this would make him look nicer. He had even combed back the mess of waves and soft curls on his head. He put on his black pea coat and shivered. “Not much happening on the chat.”

“Nah, just Jumin talking about Elizabeth. I don’t really feel like adding anything.”

“Is that cat really so special?”

Yoosung tilted his head in thought. “Mmm well to Jumin she is. To me she’s cute but spoiled. Jumin serves her food in diamond bowls. Real. Diamond. Bowls.”

“Shit. I’ll be his cat.”

“Haha! Seriously. That cat has the life.”

“All that warm fur… so nice.”

“You really that cold?” Yoosung peered into his face.

“Yes! It’s freaking cold. I’m freezing.”Yoosung put a hand to Zack’s neck. “Aayee! You’re like ice!”

“Oops heheh! To me you’re nice and warm.”

Zack shivered and bounced on his heels. “They better serve coffee.”

“Or hot cocoa.”

“Damn… chocolate. I miss chocolate.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m allergic. I break out into hives when I eat it.”

“Whoah! Seriously?! What god did you piss off?”

“I know… I used to be able to eat it but now I’m cursed.” The doors opened. “Oh thank goodness. Hey, I’ll grab us seats.”

“Okay! I’ll get us drinks.” Zack handed Yoosung some money for his share and nearly sprinted into the theater. Chipper piano music was playing along with a stage set of a bar. Zack found some seats close to the front and hugged himself tighter as he sat down. He pulled out his phone and noticed only Zen was in the chat now.

> **Zack:** This play looks nice.
> 
> **ZEN:** Ah! Finally you text me.   
>  **ZEN:** I was beginning to think you weren’t showing up.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Well we almost didn’t;;;
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah;; **  
> Zack:** We nearly overslept.
> 
> **ZEN:** What? Both of you?
> 
> **707:** This sounds juicy!
> 
> **ZEN:** When did you get here!?
> 
> **707:** I’m always here.   
>  **707:** So what was that? You guys overslept?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack came to my dorm and we played LOLOL ^_^  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** We beat the dragon king!!!
> 
> **707:** I knew I saw you on the top leaderboard!   
>  **707:** I saw your score, no one has been able to beat it yet. Not even me T_T
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** That’s cuz you don’t have my awesome tactician!
> 
> **Zack:** Team work baybee
> 
> **ZEN:** Zack, don’t fall into that games curse.   
>  **ZEN:** If you do you’ll never get a girlfriend.
> 
> **Zack:** don’t want one
> 
> **707:** Oh ho~
> 
> **ZEN:** (๑•̑__•̑๑) ɂ̥Ɂ̥ˀ
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** after we beat the dragon we took a nap.
> 
> **707:** (((( ;°Д°))))  
>  **707:** Together!? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yes?
> 
> **Zack:** Two grown men can take a nap together
> 
> **707:** If you say so ( ◞･౪･)
> 
> **Zack:** I do say so.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What is Seven talking about?
> 
> **ZEN:** I want to know to
> 
> **Zack:** Seven, do we need to take a nap together?
> 
> **707:** Buy me a drink first
> 
> **Zack:** Just a drink? Not even dinner?
> 
> **707:** Well I’ve seen your picture.   
>  **707:** I won’t need much convincing
> 
> **Zack:** Well well, this is getting interesting.

_What the fuck am I doing…_?

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I don’t know why but I feel embarrassed.
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah same here.
> 
> **707:** So when do _I_ get to hang out with you?
> 
> **Zack:** Schedules free, I leave it in your hands.
> 
> **707:** Ooo~ So I get to choose huh. Hmmm   
>  **707:** I think for now I’ll leave you waiting.
> 
> **Zack:** I’ll wait for you any day luv
> 
> **707:** Ohohohoho   
>  **707:** ٩(♡ε♡ )۶
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** S-should we leave? I feel like I’m walking in on something
> 
> **ZEN:** Me too…   
>  **ZEN:** But I’m not sure why.   
>  **ZEN:** Wait…  
>  **ZEN:** OH!   
>  **ZEN:** Zack!! <(｀^´)>
> 
> **Zack:** What?
> 
> **ZEN:** A single drink? No! You have to wait and get to know that person!!! Don’t be so eager!
> 
> **Zack:** What???
> 
> **707** : Lololol daddy Zen suddenly caught up
> 
> **ZEN:** Don’t call me that...
> 
> **707:** I meant it in its literal sense!
> 
> **ZEN:** Both of you, honestly.
> 
> **707:** You of all people are saying that?
> 
> **ZEN:** What is that supposed to mean??? No matter what you must treat your girl, or partner, like a princess!   
>  **ZEN:** Dates and romantic evenings first   
>  **ZEN:** Learning about each other’s likes and dislikes  
>  **ZEN:** Getting those butterflies in your stomach  
>  **ZEN:** The first kiss  
>  **ZEN:** And then when the moment is right  
>  **ZEN:** The devils dance
> 
> **Zack:** Wow you must treat your girlfriend so well. She must have loved that.   
>  **Zack:** Oh wait…
> 
> **ZEN:** 凸ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> **707:** Lolol!   
>  **707:** Give advice when you actually have someone Zenny
> 
> **ZEN:** My advice still stands!  
>  **ZEN:** You can’t just do it just cuz you had _drinks_.   
>  **ZEN:** Where are you Zack?
> 
> **Zack:** Sitting in the theater?
> 
> **ZEN:** Come visit me!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What about me?
> 
> **ZEN:** I’ve seen you before
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Wha!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** T_T
> 
> **707:** Lolol!
> 
> **ZEN:** Yoosung, there are a ton of beautiful princesses here. Find yours.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **: I** wasn’t thinking about it until now  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m getting self-conscious!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Wait…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** They’re all here to see you! Not me!
> 
> **ZEN:** True, my beauty is overshadowing yours
> 
> **707:** Lol more like entirely blocking out
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** T_T
> 
> **ZEN:** My looks are both a blessing and a curse.   
>  **ZEN:** Zack, are you coming or not?
> 
> **Zack:** I’m holding our seats
> 
> **ZEN:** No worries! Yoosung go hold your guy’s seats.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m getting us drinks. Zack’s cold.
> 
> **ZEN:** No worries! I’ll warm ya up!
> 
> **707:** Lol take him on a couple o’ dates first
> 
> **ZEN:** I meant my room is heated.
> 
> **707:** I bet
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh brother ƪ(‾_‾)ʃ  
>  **ZEN:** What do you say Zack? I’ll have one of the assistants hold your seats.
> 
> **Zack:** Well, if it’s alright with you YS
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** No problem ^_^
> 
> **ZEN:** Great!   
>  **ZEN:** I’ll let the stage know.   
>  **ZEN:** ooo! Now I get to meet our newest member. 
> 
> **707:** Lol true, Jaehee and Jumin gave no details
> 
> **Zack:** Oh? I wasn’t there for that chat.
> 
> **707:** And Yoosung was just singing you praises.   
>  **707:** And since you weren’t there I’ll let you know that everyone agreed that you’re a-okay!
> 
> **ZEN:** Jumin told us what the meeting was about.   
>  **ZEN:** talk about dry
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack was enthusiastic!

“Zack Rein?” A woman with a ‘Stage Hand’ pass walked up to him.

“Yeah?”

“I’m here to take you to Zen’s room.”

“Right.”

“I’m here!” Yoosung ran up with hot apple cider for Zack and hot cocoa for him. “Here ya go. I’ll hold our seats.”

“Thanks buddy.” Zack took a sip of his drink. He motioned for the girl to go first.

They weaved their way through a few groups of girls and the occasional guy before heading into the dark backstage.

“Careful, we’re going to cross the stage.”

“Alright.” There was furniture and decorations everywhere for the transitioning scenes. He could see some costumes and they were rather…revealing. What was this play about again? In a matter of seconds, they were on the other side where all the stage crew and actors were hanging out. The men and women were all wearing leather. What was this play about again?? He could hear bits and pieces of conversations as he walked through.

“They can’t even get the right whip.”

“Honey I will kick your ass.”

“And then I say, squeal pig!!!”

“I shanked him. I shanked him hard.”

“My ball gag is broken…”

What was this play about again!?!? _Cuz I’m interested._

The girl stopped. “Here we are.” She knocked on the door. “Mr. Zen I have your friend here.”

“Oh! Please come in.”

The girl nodded and walked off. Zack breathed in and shook away his nerves before walking into the small room. There was makeup neatly lined up on the table and clothing meticulously hanging from the wardrobe rack. The only thing that made the room messy was the plethora of roses and gifts piled around the room.

“Zack!” Zen stood up.

“H-Hi!” Zack smiled and awkwardly raised his arms as if he was coming in for a hug.

Zen chuckled and gave him one as he smiled. “So you’re the mystery man!” He smelled like cedar.

_Oh god… the pictures somehow **don’t** do him justice. This is unfair…_ “Yep. Here I am.” He raised his glass before looking at him up and down. “Leather pants and jackets. Interesting.”

“Oh! Are you star struck?”

“Yep.” Zack chuckled. “But I’m also curious as to why there is so much leather.”

“Didn’t you read the brochure?”

“Yeah… something about a biker gang.”

“Yeah! Two rival gangs. I fall in love with the daughter of the other gang’s leader.”

“Is this like… Romeo and Juliet?”

“Essentially.” Zen laughed. “Come on, sit down! The others barely said what you were like so now I get to find out for myself.”

Zack took a seat and dug his nails into his thumb. “Ah, I’ve never been so, erm, wanted I guess? I’ll enjoy this while I can.” He unbuttoned his pea coat to give him more breathing room before resting his ankle over his knee.

“Believe me, it can be tiring. But it’s also so fulfilling.” Zen tossed his silver…rattail?... before sitting down at his makeup table. He pressed his chin to the palm of his hand. “A new member and a new party. I’m excited.” He grinned.

He so beautiful that it was intimidating. “Y-Yeah so am I. I think.” He thumbed the edge of his cup. “Uhhh honestly I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll explain more once V tells us his plans. For now let me get one thing straight.” His tone became serious.

“U-Um okay?” Zack straightened up.

“Don’t. Fall. Into. LOLOL’s. Trap.”

Zack laughed. “You really hate that game.”

“I don’t hate it. I just think that it’s stopping Yoosung from doing the things that he really needs.”

“Like finding a girlfriend?”

“Of course.”

“Is that all there is?”

Zen arched a brow. “What? You don’t think love is important?”

“Never been in love. And if you bring up the chat just now we were just teasing. It’s fun to be a little flirty.”

“Just flirty?” Zen eyed him. “It’s important to be sa-“

“I am safe. Just a little flirty talk. I’ve never…” he shook his head. “Why are we even talking about this?” He blushed, talking about his love life wasn’t something he enjoyed. Even at his age, he had never done anything with anyone. Not even the basics like holding hands or even his first kiss. Well he almost did but… urgh. “Anyways,” he glanced around the room, “you sure have a lot of fans. What do you do with all of this?”

“Well I take it home and put the flowers in a vase and the letters in a special scrapbook. I do share the chocolates with everyone, as you can see this is too much. Oh! Want one?”

“Sorry, allergic. Yoosung might like it.”

“Alright, take a box for him. Speaking of allergies, I’m so happy that someone else gets it! Now Jumin can stop saying I’m making it up!” Zen creased his brow. “He goes on and on saying that if I spent time with that cat I would be cured! But no! I would die!”

Zack quietly laughed. “Well…” He shook his head and snorted. “I got your back.” He shrugged with a smile.

“I know. Thank you sooo much. It’s such a damn relief!” Zen leaned back and sighed happily. “So, now that you’ve met me I have to ask, what do you think? Was your breath taken away?”

“Yup.” Zack went along with it. “Couldn’t breathe when I saw you.”

“I have that effect on people.” Zen leaned forward. “Just wait for the final act. You’ll probably pass out.”

“Oh? Hmm…” Zack brought his drink to his lips trying to hide the blush. Zen sure liked being a bit of a flirt, not that he was one to talk. “We’ll see about that. I’m hard to please.”

“Oh you’ll be hard-“

“Mr. Zen!” The woman from before walked in. “Your jeans have just come out of the dryer.”

Zack blinked. What is going on with all the sexual tension this afternoon? He was starting to **_really_** look forward to this dumb play. He laughed and stood up. “Ooo boy.” He downed the drink. “Crazy.”

“Ah…” Zen stood up and nodded in thanks to the girl before she left. “This play is rigorous. Can’t wait to see your guy’s reaction.”

“Well I’m certainly curious now.”

Zen gasped. “We should have dinner after the play!”

“Oh?... Sure. I’ll tell Yoosung.”

“Good! And I’m going to teach you both about love.”

“…” Zack raised his shoulders and sighed. “Sure.”

“Great! Okay you better get back, the play will start in five minutes. I’ll see you afterwards!” Zen winked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I was editing this I ate a whole box of wheat thins. Do I regret it? Nah not really. I'm still hungry though.


	6. Hot Pepper Loving

Yoosung covered his face. He was blushing from head to toe. Yeah this play was sometimes raunchy. Raunchy jokes, raunchy dances, raunchy stories. The audience was eating it up, except for Yoosung. Zack couldn’t help but bite back laughter. Through all the risqué and suggestive scenes, the play was honestly really good. No wonder Zen had all these fans; he was amazing as an actor. You could tell he was just naturally talented. Every scene and song he was in was, truthfully, breathtaking.

Then, Zen had a solo. A heartbreaking song of losing the love of his life to another. Zack wasn’t one to cry. He did every now and then when he was stressed or panicking but not for anything else. But that solo… damn that solo. He just felt himself tearing up as he listened to the lyrics and Zen’s voice. It was amazing. Simply amazing.

When the play was over the room stood up to applaud, Yoosung and Zack included. They sat back down as the room cleared out. “That was…wow.” Zack dabbed his eyes.

“Now I really know why Zen is becoming so popular. Well… I always knew he had good looks but still…At first I was dying because it was just so… I never wanted to see Zen like that.”

“Hahaha!”

“But then the second act was just heartbreaking!”

“It really was.”

“I was crying.”

“Me too.”

“I saw you! And it made me cry more!” Yoosung looked at his playbill. “I heard they’re selling CD’s. I’m gonna go look at the merch and try to figure out what Jaehee wanted.”

> **ZEN:** Hey! Meet me in my dressing room.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ll be there soon!

“Okay, I’ll go visit Zen.”

“Alright! I’m so excited for dinner! It better not be Micky D’s.”

> **Zack:** Okay. I’ll be there soon.

“Hah now that you say that… well I wouldn’t mind some fries.”

“No way!” Yoosung pouted before running off.

Zack got up, straightened out his coat, and looked at himself in his phone camera. He had puffy red eyes but there was nothing he could really do about it now. Well, he wasn’t going to hide that the play affected him so much, he wanted to sing Zen praises.

_**~~~** _

“Mystery Prince!” Zen waved Zack over from his dressing room. “Oh! Look at your eyes! Did you like it?” He grinned.

“Clearly.” Zack smiled before collapsing on the couch. All that crying had exhausted him. “I’m not good at this but…” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “It…It was truly amazing. I mean…” He laughed and looked at the floor. It was too embarrassing for him to say things like this to Zen. “I… honestly thought that this would be some play that was just, you know, flaunting your looks. But you are so much more than that. You _are_ handsome but you have true talent.” Zack kept his gaze to the floor. The only sound came from the other actors outside the dressing room. _Maybe I said it wrong?... Did I just completely embarrass myself?_

He could tell Zen was still in the room. Did he even hear him? Zack looked up and slightly flinched in surprise. Zen looked like he was blushing? Or something close to that. Before he could get his answer, the door opened. “Argh!” Yoosung sighed. “I couldn’t get a single glimpse of what they’re selling. Jaehee is going to feel so sad…”

Zack looked back to the floor. “If it’s limited edition wouldn’t it be super expensive?”

“Yeah… but I at least wanted to get a picture of it. Hey Zen, did Jaehee tell you what she wanted?”

“U-Um no. But I know what I can give her.” He hesitated before turning his back towards them.

Zack sat up and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Nice, she seems to really love your performances.”

“Haha I guess so.” Zen put together a little basket. “I think she’ll like this. Yoosung, give it to her tomorrow.”

“Ah… I feel like I’m becoming an errand boy.”

_I know how you feel_. “Heh, well she’ll be happy.” His stomach growled. “Damn, I’m getting light headed. Are we gonna eat or should I just buy some snacks?”

“Zack,” Zen smiled, “you can’t treat your body badly. I read you ate a whole box of Cheezits. You too Yoosung.”

“Which is why we’re going to eat at…” Yoosung took the basket and grinned.

“It’s a great food truck-“

“Oh…” Yoosung’s shoulders droop.

“- hey! Did you think I was going to take you to some fancy restaurant? That is something,” he put his hand on his heart, “I would only do for my princess.” He winked.

“Fine…”

“If you want to mooch off of someone, mooch off of that trust fund jerk.”

“He wouldn’t. He’d just make me do some work for him …”

Zack chuckled. “Well I don’t care. Food truck or trash can, I’m ready to eat.”

“I swear this place is good. Let’s just help the crew clean up.” Zen smiled.

“What!? Is that why you brought us back here?” Yoosung sighed.

“Well my dear Yoosung, look at all these gifts.” Zen picked up a single rose and brought it to his face, “All of this love is almost too much for me to handle.”

“Serio-“

“Come on Yoosung.” Zack smiled in irritation as he picked up a bouquet of flowers. He was too hungry for all of this. “Let’s just hurry up.”

“Fine it’s only fair, but I want this box of chocolates.”

“Go ahead, just leave the card.”

_**~~##~~** _

“Here you go boys, three orders of gumbo.”

“Thank you!” Zen handed the cook his money. “Eat up folks.”

Zack muttered a thank you before dumping some hot sauce on his meal. “So hungry…” He whispered before shoving food into his mouth as he walked to their table.

“Haha can’t wait for one second?”

“It took two hours to put your things into the truck.” Zack grumbled as he sat down. During their cleaning, he was starting to get hangry and was on the verge of snapping at the people he was trying to get to know.

Yoosung smiled as he got his meal and put his phone away. He looked a little pale. 

“Well I’m sorry Mystery Prince, it’s both a blessing an-“

“A cruse. I get it.” Zack rolled his eyes. It was hard to feel bad for him when he was wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, biker boots, and a light blue undershirt. “You’ve told me that.”

Zen winked. “Beauty is a heavy burden.”

Zack flicked a piece of rice at Zen’s face. “Whatever.”

“I was on the chat.” Yoosung looked between the two and bit his lip. “A-And Seven told me that drinking coffee would make me pass out.”

Zen lowered his spoon in exasperation. “Ugh…what?”

Zack opened his phone and started to scroll through the chat. He smirked as he read the conversation.

“H-He said I could pass out… that coffee has these properties that c-could… oh my god.” He buried his head in his hands. “Zen!! If you knew about that why did you let me have that coffee!?!”

“He’s teasing you.” Zen sighed.

“Zen!” Zack straightened up as he closed his phone. “Don’t lead the poor man astray!”

“W-We’re nearly the same age…”  
“What are you talking about?” Zen eyed him. “Yoosung listen, only a certain bean of coffee is poisonous. There are only a certain type of people with fit bodies that can drink it.”

“W-What is it?”

“Zen forgot to tell you because he’s physically active so it didn’t cross his mind.”

Zen threw his head back. “Zack…”

“That coffee bean is called Black Rifle. It’s only meant for active people.”

“B-But you drank some too!”

“I jog every day. And recently I’ve had to be a little more active.” Zack glanced at his food before committing back to the prank. “So I knew I’d be okay.”

“Why didn’t you warn me!?”

“Because…” Zack searched for the lie. “Because… Because I was soooo hungry that I couldn’t think. I’m sorry… I failed you.”

“Y-You failed me!? W-What’s going to happen to me!?”

“Ummm did you not hear Seven? You’re going to faint.” He said deadpan. 

“W-When??”

“I dunno. Better watch out.”

Zen snorted and shook his head. Zack glanced at him before smiling at Yoosung. “It’s okay sweet sleeping princess. You’ll wake up. Eventually.”

“E-Eventually!? B-But…” Yoosung reopened the chat and started to read the backlog. “I… I thought he was kidding…”

“It’s a new thing. The first cases started deep in the jungles of Madagascar. Then, a Russian scientist cultivated the Black Rifle bean and brought it home to his family. His homebody son who played MMO’s all day had some of the coffee and then… the world was doomed.”

“H-How come I never heard about this!?”

“Do you read the news?”

“No.”

“Well then there you go.” Zack shrugged before eating more of his meal. “That’s what happens when you’re not cultured.”

“I… I… What if I pass out??”

“I dunno. Here if you pass out I’ll go check on you.”

“Thank you Zack! Oh here!” He pulled out a key from his bag. “A spare.”

_Yeesh. He sure trusts me. Now I feel bad._ “Thanks. If you’re okay tomorrow I’ll give it back.”

Yoosung pushed his meal away. “I can’t eat anymore.”

“…You sure?” Yoosung nodded. “Then…”

“Go ahead.” The soon-to-be-sleeping-beauty was completely defeated.

“Yes!!” Zack grinned and pulled the meal towards him. “I’m gonna get some hot sauce for this.” He got up. Zen followed after him. “What?” Zen gave him a look. “Ugh I’ll tell him it’s a joke later.”

“So now we have two Seven’s in the group?”

“It’s a minor prank. He’ll have some chocolate milk and go to sleep. Isn’t that better than him staying up all night playing LOLOL?”

Zen sighed. “Well… when you put it that way.”

“And Yoosung loved that coffee. Wouldn’t it be nice if he thought he had to work out in order to enjoy it?” Zack said as he covered the rice in hot sauce.

“Well… ugh fine. It would take something like this to get that kid to take care of himself.”

“See? I’m helping.” They started to walk back to the table.

“…Did you just make all of that up in order to justify pranking him?”

“Well… yes. But you can’t deny those are good points.” He grinned as he sat down. “Hey Sleeping Beauty, how ya hanging?”

“Ugh… I texted Seven what you told me… I can’t believe it, he sent me the article on Black Rifle.”

“I’m offended you didn’t believe me.” Zack frowned.

“Zen… did you know?”

Zack eyed Zen pointedly.

“Uh… well he’s just pra- Ow!” Zen whipped his head towards Zack who had just kicked him.

“Oops, sorry Zen.” Zack smiled innocently as he nibbled on his food.

Zen narrowed his eyes before looking back at Yoosung. “I…I…I…”

“Ahaha!” Zack put his spoon down. “Cat got your tongue? Oops I mean… d…dog? Dog got your tongue?” He shrugged. “Zen did know. He’s kicking himself for not stopping you. But we were so busy helping him put his gifts away, and when you think about how well he did in his performance,” he said genuinely, “then it’s only natural you’d be distracted.”

Yoosung frowned. “Yes… I get it. Zack, if I pass out what if I don’t wake up?”

“I’ll wake you up. Don’t worry.”

“I! I’ve never been kissed before! What if I don’t ever get my chance!”

“Fine. I’ll wake you up and I’ll kiss you. There, two birds.”

Zen coughed as Yoosung blushed and stuttered. “W-Well.”

Zack rolled his eyes. “I’m kidding guys, geez. You’ll wake up. Believe me.”

“Okay… okay.” Yoosung took a deep breath and smiled. “Thank you…” He sniffed. Well. now Zack felt really bad but he was in too deep. “I should stop by the convenience store before I go home. Ah… If I’m going to pass out what should I do about Jaehee’s gift?”

“I can drop it off when I take my ma –“ Zack stopped himself and felt his heart quicken, “my ma…ma… mah…” He closed his eyes. “Oh man, totally forgot what I was going to say.”

Zen tilted his head. “Ha feeling okay?”

“Yeah haha, but uhm, I can drop it off.”

“Thank you Zack… I feel so tired.” Yoosung gasped. “I-I-It’s starting!” He shot up. “I gotta go to the store! I’ll see you tomorrow Zack!!”

“For sure.” Zack leaned back and sighed. “He’s going to hate chocolate milk after this.”

“Well gee I wonder why.” Zen chuckled. “But damn it Seven and his pranks, I was going to school you two virgins on love.”

“Oh right, fine, tell me you’re ‘great love tips’… give me your love tips…pffft ahaha!”

“I’ll show you my love tips later.” Zen chuckled. “But first, Zack! You’ve never dated before?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“Well, believe it. I’m too busy for all of that.” Zack rested his chin on his hand and played with his food.

“Well… I can’t fault that. But the fact that you’ve never had your first anything?”

Zack sighed and rolled his neck. “Look, I know that it seems pathetic to some people but it never bothered me. I had the opportunity but I’m just the type of person who doesn’t want to deal with that right now.” He closed his eyes. “There’s just things that always stop me.” _My parents for one._

Zen looked up at the sky and nodded. “I guess I understand.” He chuckled. “No. I really understand. Ughhh…” Zen pressed his head to the table. “I want a girlfriend so so so badly.”

“Well… no offense by how do you not? It’s not like you’re all beauty and no personality. You have both and plus you’re nice. So what’s the deal?”

“Well I’m busy.”

“But what about a girl in the industry?”

“I guess I just see them as co-workers.”

“That’s fair.” Zack leaned his head forward and laughed. “So whatchu getting on my case for?”

Zen chuckled. “I love love.”

“I do too.” Zack muttered. “Uhm well…” He leaned back and stretched. “Zen thank you for putting on a great performance.” He smiled. “I really loved it. You’re super talented.”

“Heh, I could get used to hearing compliments like that.”

“I bet you do.”

Zen smiled and looked down at the table. “I would love to have a fan like you.”

“Well you do. I’m a fan.” He looked down at his phone. “Shit. I uh, I have to get back. Thanks man for the dinner. It was really good. And I’ll visit Yoosung early tomorrow and let him know we were teasing.”

“You better heh, he’s such a sponge.” Zen got up and gave Zack a firm handshake and a quick pat on the shoulder. “Get home safely.”

“You too. You need help with your stuff?”

“No, don’t you worry. Thanks though. Hey, let’s meet again though.”

“Yeah, text me.” Zack grabbed the basket and waved. “Thanks again.”

“Oh! Here! For you.” Zen handed him a present and winked. “Have a good night!” He waved before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and running off. Zack smiled a felt a bit of giddiness, it had been some time since he got a present.

_**~**~** _

“Zachary Dominic William Rein!” His mother crossed her arms. “Where the hell have you been!?”

Zack winced. “S-So-“

“Don’t you go saying sorry! Speak up!”

“I… I just wanted to hang out with a friend.”

His mother huffed. “That’s fine but where the hell were you? No texts! No calls! I was worried sick!”

“I’m sorry.” _Bastard said he’d leave you alone so I felt like…like today I could just relax._ “You…” He looked away. He wanted to tell her he didn’t text her because he knew she’d make him come home. He loved this night; he would never trade it for anything. He gripped his present and the basket handle. “Sorry.”

She shook her head and walked over to her room muttering something in Spanish. Zack rolled his eyes and locked up the apartment. It didn’t really matter. His mother was safe and so was he. Tomorrow was going to be hell. Zack closed his door and sat on his bed as he undressed. He looked over at the present and smiled. Zen had wrapped it up pretty good. There was a little note that read, “I am so happy to have met you Mystery Prince! ❤~ ZEN

Zack chuckled as he kicked off his jeans. Zen was a good actor and it was no wonder fans loved him. Sure, his looks were a factor but he was a very loving to everyone, and even to his fans. Zack tore the wrapping paper and slightly gasped, it was the CD of the musical. He grabbed his laptop and put in the CD. Once his shirt was off and his headphones were on he pressed play and searched for Zen’s solo.

He leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes. It really was a fun day. He defeated a dragon with Yoosung, saw an amazing play, and had gumbo with his friends. Zack smiled and put the song on repeat. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep.

_**~*~ 4 th day ~*~** _

> **Unknown:** Good morning my little pet~   
>  **Unknown:** I miiiissseeedd yooouuuu~ ~ ~ ~   
>  **Unknown** : I bet you’re excited to get back to work.   
>  **Unknown** : You looked so innocent sleeping and listening to that vain bastard’s music.   
>  **Unknown** : You were smiling as you listened to it. So I thought I would let you meet him again  
>  **Unknown** : I know you want him to notice you  
>  **Unknown** : So I’m really nice right?   
>  **Unknown** : Take the flowers I’ve left on your bed and give them to pretty boy.   
>  **Unknown** : I’ll be extra nice. I’ve also left you a janitor outfit that his production team uses. Slip into his dressing room and leave the roses WITH the card. I will know if you change it out. That’s all you have to do.   
>  **Unknown** : Easy right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Zack's friendship and light flirting doesn't feel forced. Also, sorry it took so long to get to this part out I had writer's block. It's over now bay-bee


	7. The First Mistake

Zack leaned against the entrance to Studio Hall 51. He wore the janitors jumpsuit left by Bastard and chewed on his nails as he watched the team Zen was a part of practice their dancing. He was hiding his appearance by wearing a baseball cap and keeping his head down. He had read the card Bastard left and saw it was some encouraging letter from Rika. Why do that? She was supposed to be dead… Was Bastard trying to make them think otherwise? 

Zack glanced over at the back entrance and steeled himself. He pushed his janitors cart towards the door and walked into the dance hall. He could hear the pop music seeping through the walls but nothing would be louder than his beating heart. He walked down a dimly lit hallway and read the actors nameplates.

Bastard was right; this was going to be easy. Everyone was so busy practicing that they wouldn’t notice a lowly janitor like him. He sighed in relief when he saw Zen’s nameplate and cautiously opened the door. The room smelled like pumpkin spice. Once again there were presents and roses placed all over his back counter. He was instructed to place the roses in plain sight so the best spot seemed to be in the middle of the makeup counter. He carefully tied the card from ‘Rika’ onto the bouquet. His hands started shaking. He knew this was wrong. It was obvious Bastard was planning something but Zack was too scared to interfere. He just wanted to dust his hands off on this mess.

~ * ~ * ~

Zack closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. Smoke escaped his lungs making him cough but he didn’t care. It was extremely rare for him to smoke as he had weak lungs but he needed something to help him relax. He dragged the cigarette from his lips and coughed. After leaving the dance studio unnoticed, he received a text from Bastard telling him to wait near the studio and keep an eye on the chatroom. They said that if Zen runs out of the studio to tale him without getting caught. If Zen doesn’t leave in at least an hour, he would be given and address to visit and would receive more instructions from there. Zack sighed and put his cigarettes into his jumpsuits pocket.

He felt defeated in a way. He knew that no matter how many tasks he completed there would just be more. He breathed out and coughed again. He checked his phone and sighed.

> **ZEN:** I  
>  **ZEN:** I  
>  **ZEN:** I
> 
> **707:** What’s up?
> 
> **ZEN:** Look…

He sent a photo of the roses with the card

> **707:** Lol nice? You always get flowers.
> 
> **ZEN:** No! Look!

He sent a close up picture of the card, he seemed to be only showing one part of it. He knew why, he read it before going to the studio. 

“Dear Zen,  
I loved your performance yesterday! It was breathtaking. I loved every second. I hope that you are doing well.”

That was all Zen was showing, the part he was leaving out was:

“I… I am doing well. I want your help, please. I need you to go to this address, it’s a church. When you get there, I need you to talk to the priest and reveal the pain. Please… please… I’m in trouble. Zen, I can only trust you to do this. Please…

~ Rika.”

Zack closed his eyes. He figured he knew where Bastard wanted him to go.

> **707:** What the hell!?  
>  **707:** What is this!?
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s from Rika.  
>  **ZEN:** This is some sick prank right?
> 
> **707:** It has to be. Did anyone see who brought the roses?
> 
> **ZEN:** I don’t know. But look, those roses, the display, the way they’re wrapped up in red tissue paper, the cording, it’s exactly like the ones Rika gave me when we first met. I never took a picture of them, only her and V saw them. How did someone get it so perfectly?
> 
> **707:** Are you positive no one saw who dropped it off?
> 
> **ZEN:** We don’t have security cameras in the hallways or in our dressing rooms. No one saw anything suspicious. I’m freaking out. What is this?!?
> 
> **707:** I  
>  **707:** I don’t know let me just…  
>  **707:** Just let me make sure it’s her handwriting. Are you going straight home after this?
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah. I have to. I’m getting worried.
> 
> **707:** Maybe you should visit me.
> 
> **ZEN:** That could be good…
> 
> **707:** Yeah, come to my house. I’ll call you in a second. And bring that note! I’m going to look at the buildings security and try to figure this out. Someone is playing some sick prank.
> 
> **ZEN:** I…  
>  **ZEN:** Do you think it’s…  
>  **ZEN:** No, that’s not possible.
> 
> **707:** …  
>  **707:** We’re going to figure this out.

The two logged off. Zack sighed and tossed his cigarette into the nearby ashtray. Bastard was pushing the boundaries too quickly; they were going to suspect him and then what? It wouldn’t be his fault if they catch on. He rubbed his forehead and eyed the door. In just a few minutes, Zen ran out of the building. Zack’s phone buzzed.

> **Unknown:** FOLLOW HIM!

He hesitated before nodding to himself. Something felt off. He hailed a taxi and jumped in. “Follow that motorcycle.”

“Sir?”

“It’s my friend. Follow him.”

The taxi driver hesitated by complied. Zack popped open a few buttons of his janitor’s jumpsuit and fanned his sweating neck. He was wearing his regular clothes underneath and the damn suit was starting to suffocate him. Among other things. The taxi followed behind the motorcycle closely. “H-Hey.” Zack leaned forward, “He’s a bad driver so uh pull back just a bit.”

The driver eyed him before nodding. Zack opened his chat and bit his lip.

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What is going on!?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** This is troubling. How could this have happened!?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I will not tolerate these sick jokes any longer.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I know what everyone is thinking… but please leave Zack out of this
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You must admit that this is strange
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** It is!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Someone is being horrible to us  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** But it’s not him!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I want to agree  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** But he is the one who stirred up the possibility that Rika was the one who was contacting him.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I know…
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I think it would be best if we cut him off
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** No!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Please…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Look! I’ll prove it to you
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung, I know you’re excited to have parties again
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** It’s not just that!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** but we hav  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** ???
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Please…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ll prove it…
> 
> Yoosung **★** has logged off

Zack bit his thumbnail. The taxi was starting to slow to a crawl then it suddenly stopped. He looked up to see Zen stopping at a gas station. “W-Wha…” They were on some hill, surrounded by a thicket of trees.

Zen narrowed his eyes and started to approach the taxi.

“Fuck!” Zack threw money on the passenger seat and opened the door.

“Hey!”

Zack grabbed his hat and stumbled out of the taxi. Small rocks dug into his skin as he landed on the hot pavement.

“HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!” Zack could hear Zen’s shoes sprinting on the pavement. He scrambled to get up and sprinted over towards the barricade that led into the forest. He could feel Zen just inches away from him. “GET OVER HERE!” He felt a hand graze the edge of his arm. Just a single touch made Zack’s heart near explode in pure terror. He kicked his gears into overdrive and grunted as he moved faster. “GAH!” Zack jumped a metal barricade. “Dude!” A hand grabbed him harshly by the collar. “Stop! STOP!”

Zack grunted and kept his face down. He panted wildly, and his heart did nothing to calm down. He could feel his stomach tying into knots as an arm pressed swept around his neck. “Ugh ngh…” Zack felt a hand grip his chin. _He’s trying to see my face!!_ Zack grit his teeth and slammed his fist into Zen’s knee.

“Gah!” He let go. Zack wiggled free and started to run when suddenly he was tackled. A hand pressed into the back of his neck while the other locked his arm to his back. “Asshole! I have to dance you know! You could’ve really injured me!”

“Tsk!” He was grateful his hair was covering his face, for now. _Please… don’t recognize me. Please!_

“Who are you!?”

Zack squeezed his eyes shut and bucked his body. For some reason Zen was pretty skilled at holding people down. The grip he had was threatening and strong, no amount of struggle was going to break him free. “I!” He had to accept that this was over. He was caught and that meant his mother… “I!” He lowered his voice in attempt to mask it, this was the only hope he had. He couldn’t give up just yet. “I! I! I’m just a fan!” He pleaded. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Did you put flowers in my dressing room!?”

Zack buried his face into the gravel, it hurt but it helped muffle his voice. “No! I swear! I just… I just took pictures!”

Zen huffed above him. “You swear!”

“I swear!”

“Show me the photos!”

Zack panicked. He felt a hand dig into his pocket searching for his cell. No! He left the chatroom open, if Zen saw! “I didn’t take them on my phone! I took them with polaroid’s!”

“What? Psh you piece of shit. You’re lying!” Zen slammed Zack’s face into the gravel.

Zack choked and managed to twist his head to hide himself. “No! I swear! I swear I’m not!”

“Show them!”

“I-I-I threw them away!”

He felt pressure on his face. “You’re trying to trick me you little shit!”

Zack felt tears sting his eyes. “I! I!” He searched rapidly in his mind for something. He needed to get Zen off him. With a pained gasp he clenched his fist and felt his pride starting to waver. “I… I! I… I used them already!” He kept his voice hidden as best as possible.

“Used them!?”

“I don’t need them! I used them… but I wanted more! So I followed you!”

“W-What? M-More?”

He wasn’t letting go. Zack squeezed his eyes shut and felt a wave of embarrassment as he came up with another plan. “B-B-B-But I… I…” he wanted to die as he let out a strangled, fake, moan. “I l-l-like this too…” _Kill me, gods, Zen, someone! Kill me…_ “P-Press harder! Mmngh~! Please Zen… P-Punish me more – guh!”

It was at least enough. Zen got off him clearly disgusted by this perverted attitude. Zack took this moment to kick back harshly enough to make the actor fall back. He scrambled to his feet and ran off. He was relieved but also he wanted to die. _Why… why!?_ He sprinted for as long as his lungs would let him.

When he felt his throat close, he collapsed to his knees on patchy grass and choked. He spat on the ground and coughed violently before he finally managed to regain some semblance of breathing. Tears and snot rolled down his reddened face. Part of it was from the lack of oxygen and the other was the shame of acting like that. Even if it saved his and his mother’s life, he still hated it.

He quickly discarded the jumpsuit and patted down his clothing. He was covered in cuts and bruises and his knee and chin were all scraped up. He grabbed his phone, great the screen was all scratched up, and opened his messages.

> **Unknown:** What happened!?
> 
> **Zack:** He caught me!  
>  **Zack:** I barely escaped!  
>  **Zack:** He almost caught me!
> 
> **Unknown:** Oh  
>  **Unknown:** And you escaped?  
>  **Unknown:** Good work, but you failed to follow him properly.  
>  **Unknown:** So I think punishment is in order.
> 
> **Zack:** No! Please!!  
>  **Zack:** There’s still a chance! What if he follows the card!?
> 
> **Unknown:** He will.  
>  **Unknown:** And next time you’ll try harder to not get caught at all  
>  **Unknown:** Now. I think it’s best for you to come home  
>  **Unknown:** You don’t want to leave your mommy waiting.

A picture was sent to his phone. It was of his apartment.

Zack gripped his head and collapsed onto his knees. Rocks stabbed into his cuts causing him to bleed. He couldn’t move.

Another photo was sent. The door to his apartment was over.

Zack struggled to stand. He had to run. _Mom! MOM!_

His mother’s back was to the door.

_Mom! MAMA!_

And a hand reached out for her.

_Mama! Please leave her alone!!!_

Then she was on the floor. And there was a little puddle of blood.

Zack was sprinting. His legs burned as the blood stuck to his jeans. He clasped his phone tightly as tears stung his eyes.

He…

Made a mistake.

He…

Will have to do better.

> **Unknown:** What fun~  
>  **Unknown:** I know you’ll do better tomorrow, or whenever I call you. Who knows what will happen now~  
>  **Unknown:** Your mom  
>  **Unknown:** Didn’t need that ear right?

~*~

Zack burst into his apartment and collapsed.

“M-Mom!? Where are you!?” He ran through the whole apartment but she wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

There was a knock at the door. “Zachary.”

He turned back, madness in his eyes, and saw that Officer Jiwook standing above him. “… Zachary your mother is in the hospital. I’m here to take you there.” He knelt down meeting Zack’s crazed gaze. “Where…have you been? We’ve been calling you and searching all over.” He eyed him up and down.

Zack’s throat was too raw to say anything. “M-M-Mother…” He croaked.

“…I’ll drive you.” Jiwook narrowed his eyes before helping Zack up.

~*~

“Mijo!” His mother sat up, she looked okay. Shaken up but okay. “What happened to you!?”

Zack ran up to her and hugged her tightly. “I-I-I’m sorry!”

“For what?” She patted his dirt-covered hair. “My son, what happened?”

He glanced at her ears, but they were fine. “Mom what happened? Why are you here?”

“I don’t know… I felt this sting into my neck and suddenly I felt like this raging lunatic. They had to call the cops on me… I… am so embarrassed.”

A nurse walked in. “Is this your son ma’am?” She looked shocked to see the state of her son. He was covered in cuts, dirt, sweat, and his own smeared blood. “Are you oaky sir?”

“I…” He glanced over at Jiwook. “I fell. I was… on a motorcycle with a friend-“

“Aye! Zachary!?” His mother smacked him upside the head.

He didn’t care how much he’d be yelled at. He felt utterly defeated. Exhausted. Right now, he just wanted that Bastard to kill him. “The motorcycle,” he was starting to get really used to lying, “hit something, and I flew off.”

Jiwook arched his brow. “Did you report this?”

“No… my friend… begged me not to.” He turned back to his mother; he didn’t want to talk about himself anymore. “Ma, what happened? Did you have an allergic reaction?”

“Mijo you-“

“Forget me! Ma, what happened!?”

The nurse stepped forward. “Sir, we found traces of a poison known to be caused by a certain insect. We think your mother was stung without her knowledge.”

“I had the windows open. I was guess I was careless.” His mother frowned.

Zack figured it wasn’t a bug. Bastard may have lied about cutting off her ear, but he received the photos of something happening. Maybe she was drugged like he was? But he felt blissed out, not ballistic. “You went ballistic?”

Jiwook walked closer. “Your mother was spouting nonsense according to reports, so I wouldn’t go as far as to say ballistic. The venom of this insect can cause hallucinations. Your mother is very lucky.”

“Lucky… wh-what would have happened if no one helped her?”

“She would have died.” Jiwook said sternly. “You’re lucky an anonymous caller found her. When we arrived, she was trying to leave the apartment and was talking about some man. You’re lucky she didn’t leave. I wonder… where were you?”

He was really starting to hate this guy. “Yeah. Lucky.”

“Sir, we can clean your cuts.” The nurse motioned for him to sit down.

The next hour resulted in him being questioned by both his mother and Jiwook. He had said a person he met offered to take him to lunch, they were semi-friends or something like that. Then they went on his motorcycle, the guy lost control and crashed. Zack agreed to not report it and that was that. Jiwook knew he was lying, he could feel it in that glare, but he refrained from pressing further. Once his mother was given the O.K. they went home. The whole ride back was her yelling at him for doing something so stupid. He took it. He just didn’t care anymore.

At home, they ate in silence, neither could really enjoy their meal. His mother shook her head. “Zack… what’s happening to you?”

He kept his gaze into his untouched meal. He dragged his fork through his rice and shrugged. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been acting so strange. Did something happen?” She gently placed her hand atop of his. She looked at the cuts that riddled his skin. “Ever since the window broke you’ve been distant. You always look tired and you’re jumping at every little thing.”

Zack pulled his hand away.

“Zachary? What’s going on? Why would you go on that motorcycle? You hate those things. Why would you let that person convince you not to say anything? What are you covering up?”

Zack stood up and put his meal into a container. “I’m going to bed.”

“Zack… Zachary!” She grabbed his arm. “What the hell is going on with you?”

He turned to look at her. She slightly jumped, he looked so dead inside. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a tight hug. She couldn’t understand what was happening with her son, but she knew he didn’t want to talk about it. “Please.” She pet his hair. “Please son, know that you are loved.”

His shoulders shook and he nodded. “I… I’m tired.” He muttered. She let go of him and fought back tears as her dispirited son closed the door to his room. She couldn’t explain it, but there suddenly felt like this giant rift between them.

~*~

> **Unknown:** Aren’t I so nice?  
>  **Unknown:** I showed your mother true paradise  
>  **Unknown:** Hahaha! I got you so good though!  
>  **Unknown:** It was hilarious!  
>  **Unknown:** I want to see you like that more  
>  **Unknown:** and more and more and more and more and more and more and more  
>  **Unknown:** I want to break you

~*~

RFA Notice: The following user(s) have been blocked for 24hrs:  
Zack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated. I know I always say this but I had things to deal with personally at the time which always seems to cause me a delay. but this time, I finally let go of the thing that kept holding me back. Life feels a lot better now.


	8. The Beginning's of an Alliance

“You DID this!!!” Zack screamed into the phone. “YOU!!! I didn’t cause this YOU did!!!” He was inside the janitor’s closet of the apartment complex. His mother was upstairs resting. Things had gone to complete shite. Not only was Officer Jiwook and Siwon requesting Zack to come down to the station, but now he was banned from the RFA. What’s worse, that fucking bastard was blaming _him_ for this ban.

“None of this would have happened if you just followed him properly.”

“I’M DOING EVERYTHING I CAN!”

“You’re not doing enough. This ban is very upsetting. Very. I’m beginning to lose faith in you.” Bastard chuckled. “And you know what will happen when I lose-“

“SHUT UP!” Zack kicked over a metal bucket.

“Oh?”

“Just!” His throat was starting to hurt. “Just shut up… I’m doing everything that I can.”

Bastard sighed. “And as I said, you’re not doing enough. If you don’t clear up this ban problem then I suggest saying your goodbye’s to mama. She really didn’t react nicely to my gift. She started convulsing and screaming. What a wild, **sinful** , animal.” He sounded pissed when he said sinful.

“LEAVE HER ALONE! FOR FUCKS SAKE!” He felt like he was going to start tearing his hair out.

“I will when you make nice with them.” He chuckled. “I can’t let my monkey get so upset. You might go AWOL.” He typed something. “What a mess you made.”

Zack gritted his teeth.

“Well, I think I’ve been helping you too much. You need to fix this mess. Luckily for you, you have 24 hours. Fix this or I swear I’ll kill her.” The line cut.

Zack punched the brick wall and hissed in pain. “Dammit…” He crouched down and gripped his hair. “Dammit! Dammit damn damn damn damn DAMN!” He took a few moments to attempt to compose himself. He couldn’t believe this. Getting banned wasn’t his fault! That bastard kept pushing him over the limit. They’re not stupid, of course they would figure it out. He had to go to the station today, but maybe he could find Yoosung at the school and explain himself. Or he could go to C&R. He dug his teeth into his tongue and left the janitors closet.

**~*~ Police Station ~*~**

Zack stepped into the station with a heavy feeling. He was scared of what was going to happen. “Mr. Rein,” Jiwook walked up to him, as usual he was looking down at him, “please come to Interrogation Room 1.”

“The interrogation room? Why do we have to go to that extreme?”

“We’re crowded at the desks. Sgt. Siwon’s waiting, hurry up.” He adjusted his glasses and led him to the back of the station. 

Zack stepped into the tiny room with the one-way glass. He saw Sgt. Siwon sitting in front of the window reading over some case file. “Sargent.” Jiwook pushed Zack towards the chair opposite of the aged officer. “The Rein kid is here.”

“Ahh, Mr. Rein. How are those wounds boy?”

Zack instinctively covered the bandages on his hand. “They’re fine. It wasn’t anything serious. Um… why am I here?” He didn’t want to sit down, yet Siwon gestured for him to do so. It seemed he’d be here for a while.

“Well we wanted to talk about the motorcycle crash you were in.”

“Supposedly.” Jiwook mumbled.

“And we wanted to talk about what happened to your mother.”

“My mother is fine. She’s shaken up, but fine. In fact, I don’t think I could stay lon-“

Jiwook leaned over, “Where was the crash that you spoke of?”

Zack felt his neck burn in fear. “W-What? I already said I’m not pressing charges. I got scratched up, that’s all.”

Siwon chuckled. “Jiwook, that’s enough. If he doesn’t want to report it, then he doesn’t want to. We can’t force a citizen to press charges. And, as I mentioned this morning _greenhorn_ ,” Jiwook looked away, “we were going to discuss the evidence we found regarding his mother.”

“Evidence?”

“Well, Jiwook?”

With an irritated exhale, Jiwook handed Zack a file. “We received a report from the doctor that your mother had no signs of a sting site or an insect bite. They drew blood and did a test and whatever she was injected with was not from that insect. What they did find was a small syringe site at her neck.”

Zack’s eye twitched. “Oh… so someone attacked her?” He didn’t know how he was supposed to act. Surprised? Scared? Angry? All he could muster was indifference.

“Or, she injected something into herself.” Jiwook narrowed his eyes.

Zack stared at the officer for a moment before scoffing. “Excuse me? Are you accusing my mother of injecting herself with poison?”

Jiwook ran his tongue over his molars. “That poison causes strong hallucigen-“

Zack stood up. “My mother is **not** a drug addict.” He pushed past the officer. “This is ridiculous. You drag me here just to accuse my mother of being an addict? She is here for **work** , not to get addicted to some shitty fantasy drug. _Maybe_ , instead of bothering _me_ you should be looking for who poisoned _my_ mother!”

“Now Mr. Rein.” Siwon stood up with a grunt. “Please cut Officer Jiwook some slack. I was hoping he’d be able to take initiative of this case but _apparently_ he can’t.”

Jiwook flinched. “But sir!”

“But nothing officer. I didn’t think you’d come here accusing the poor boy and his kind mother. I told you that we are informing him to keep an eye out. Apologize to him.”

“But he-“

“Jiwook,” Siwon glared, Zack jumped at that look, “you are an officer of the people. You protect the innocent. If you can’t get that through your thick skull then maybe you’d do better in an office.”

Zack glanced over at Jiwook and relished in the defeated look of the greenhorn officer.

“I…” Jiown bowed at Zack, the young college student tried hard to not feel superior, “I’m sorry Mr. Rein. I let my nerves get the better of me.” Jiwook mumbled. “I… I do not think your mother did it on purpose.”

“Well,” Siwon clapped his hands, “this was a shit show. Officer Jiwook, you’ll be doing my paperwork for a week.”

“I! … Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.”

Zack looked down at the medical report. Dammit. He was happy with everyone thinking it was just some stupid bug. But if the police keep looking into this then… what will Bastard do? Maybe he could convince his mother that they should go on a trip. But… then… what about the RFA? Could he run away? Bastard seemed to always know where he was. What if they just abandoned everything? No… his mother would demand an explanation. “Then, are we done?”

“Yes. We wanted to let you know that someone targeted your mother. I was hoping to get some idea on who may be targeting her.”

“I don’t know. Mom works for the government.”

“Well then, we’ll be patrolling your apartment for the next couple of days. Contact us if there is anything you need.” 

Zack nodded. He glanced at Jiwon and gave a sly smirk. Jiwon glared, looking more pissed than usual. With a pep to his step, thanks to this small win, he left the station. But as soon as the cold weather hit his skin, that joy slipped away. He needed to check on his mother, but then he also needed to fix things with the RFA. If he didn’t then Bastard would kill her. “Ulp.” He covered his mouth and felt his body start to shake.

No.

He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into his palm.

No. He wouldn’t lose it just yet.

He put his phone to his ear. “Hi mom.”

“Hey hun, how was that kind officer?”

“Good, he just wanted to make sure you were feeling well. I think I’m gonna pick up some pork. How does caldo sound?”

“Oh! Mijo that’s so kind. But it’s a little late don’t you think?”

“It’s okay ma, I need you to get better.” He felt a raindrop on his neck. He shuddered. “Okay, so lemme go to the store. You call me right away if you need anything, alright?”

“Yes mijo. Alright. Besos.”

Once he hung up, he called a Lift and made his way to the university.

**~*~**

Zack sprinted around the campus looking for the blond. What did they talk about last time? Oh right! He skidded to a halt and ran towards the dorms.

Zack opened his wallet and pulled out the key Yoosung had given him. “Oh wait.” He knocked at the door. Nothing. He knocked harder. Nothing! Damn, did the guy really pass out from the coffee? He hurriedly put in the key, dropped it twice, and unlocked the door. There! The damn guy was playing that damn game. His headphones where on and even from here he could hear the game blasting through the phones. Zack carefully walked up to him. Yoosung still hadn’t noticed. He tapped his shoulder.

“GEEZUS!” Yoosung fell backwards. “WHO!?” He whipped off the headphones.

“Sorry.” Zack muttered.

“Z-Zack?! Oh my god!” The black haired man helped him up. Yoosung pulled him into a tight hug. “What happened!?”

Zack pulled away. “What do you mean?”

“The ban.”

He sat down on Yoosung’s bed. “The ban… I don’t know. I was hoping you did.” He was trying to act calm but he couldn’t stop himself from bouncing his knee.

Yoosung fixed his chair and sat down. He clasped his hands together. “We…… Zack I don’t believe them. I’m sure there’s an explanation but we… …” He looked like it hurt to talk about this. “Yesterday Zen got something really shocking. A… bouquet with a letter from Rika…”

“Oh.”

“Y-Yeah… and then he was being followed by a perverted stalker.”

Zack felt his stomach drop. He hated himself for doing that.

“We got worried and you never showed up… and then… as acting president, Jumin ordered Seven to locate your phone. And you… were in the same place as Zen. You were even at his dance studio.”

He nearly passed out. This was it. _This was it_. **_This was it_** … It was over. Zack covered his mouth.

“Z-Zack? What’s wrong?”

He had… one more chance… Right? Before he loses it. He has… one more chance… “I _was_ at that dance studio.” He calmed his breathing, even if he was starting to sweat. Even if he was starting to feel sick. Even if his vision was starting to blur with tears. “I wanted to tell Zen how appreciative I was of his work at the play.” Maybe not all of this was a lie. “I… really hadn’t felt so happy in such a long time that I just wanted to tell him. But then… a friend offered me to go to a party. I…” He closed his eyes. A tear threatened to escape. His heart was racing wildly. “I wanted to try and prepare for the party. I haven’t really gone out and did anything since we’ve moved here.”

“We?”

Zack shook. “Did I say we? Sorry. I meant _I_ … my bad.” Yoosung just smiled. Zack continued his web. “Anyways I just wanted to do better, you know? Well I got on his motorcycle,” Yoosung tilted his head, “and we started to drive. But then, he lost control and we crashed near a gas station. He got scared and begged me not to press charges. From there… I kinda just walked home.”

“You got in an accident!?”

“Yeah.” Zack raised his hands and arm to show the cuts. “Yeah I was.”

“Whoah! Zack are you okay!?”

“Yeah, just a scratch. So… that’s why I was near the studio. And I’m guessing the gas station was also the other location. I did hear yelling but my ears were ringing after the minor accident. I was really scared, I really don’t like those things, so I just kinda… zombie-d my way home.” He shrugged.

Yoosung nodded. Then he smiled. “I knew it. I **knew** you didn’t do anything. I knew you weren’t that weirdo who followed Zen! Here! Let me call them!”

Zack slowly breathed out. This was… good. This was good. This was very very good. He did it. He saved his mother again. He smiled. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve been clear on wanting to meet Zen again. I… am so stupid.”

“No no no! It’s okay! You had good intentions. You really did!” Yoosung said as he put the phone to his ear. “I mean I knew you- a-ah hello? Hi Zen. Yeah I was trying to call Jumin but he’s busy… But guess what?... Zack’s here!…. No! He told me everything… Here.” Yoosung handed the phone.

Zack closed his eyes and took a breath before answering. “I… I swear it wasn’t me.” He knew he would have to tell this lie over and over and over again. So much so that he just wanted to believe it himself. To pretend that yesterday never happened.

“Zack.” Zen sighed. “I figured it wasn’t. Just that… that guy kinda reminded me of you. Though I didn’t see his face. Only bits of it.”

What a relief. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

“No no, I really didn’t think it was you. Seven doesn’t really either but the phone location evidence… it was a shock. Jumin… he’s not having it.”

“I see. I really messed up. I just wanted to…” he retold the lie –no, the truth– that he wanted. Zen listened quietly. When he was done, there was just a chuckle.

“You really liked the performance that much?”

Zack felt his neck getting hot. “Is that your only take-away? I’m trying to clear my name here.”

“Haha! Of course of course. Sorry. I get it… I was so shaken up yesterday that I… I was scared. That guy really pissed me off, and I felt a side of myself that I hadn’t felt in a long time. I really wanted to pummel that guy to the ground, he was disgusting.”

Zack was ashamed. “I… I bet. Maybe, if you can, can you also talk to Jaehee? I really don’t want to ruin this.” _Please, end the ban… please…_ “And I will talk to Jumin.”

“I don’t know…” Zen muttered.

Yoosung shook his head. “He’s really not happy with you.”

Unsurprising. “I know… I know but I need to face him and tell him myself. Can you just… call Jaehee? I know I’ll have to go through her to get to him.”

“Of course. Leave it to me. I miss seeing you in the chat.” Zen chuckled again and hung up.

Zack closed his eyes and rubbed his head. “I better get this done. I’ve got personal things to do.”

“Let me go with you. If I can help in any way then I will.” He closed his lilac colored eyes. “When you got banned I felt this… despair. I thought that the legacy Rika and M.C. wanted to leave was just going to disappear. I know someone is being cruel—no horrid!—to us, but I know it’s not you.”

Zack’s heart felt like it was breaking. “Thanks… Yoosung.”

“Of course!” He grinned. “Let me just-“ His phone rang. “Hold on… hello?” His smiled faded. “Oh… Oh… I’m bus- oh… okay. Bye.” He sighed and hung up. “My mom’s coming over. I need to… ugh…”

“It’s okay man. I can do this on my own.” He knew he couldn’t but… he only had 24 hours, and not all of them could be spent doing this all day. His mother needed him.

**~*~ Outside C &R ~*~**

“You know~ I was going to let you fix this alone, but I see you’re being very active. First the college kid and now C&R. Come on, be a man and give me a progress report.”

“Yoosung…” Zack sat outside the building rubbing his temples. “Yoosung believes me. He thinks I didn’t do anything. Zen does too. I’m here now to convince Jum-“

“My goodness~ My little monkey is the greatest! He does so well for me! Buuut I have a task.”

“No…” Zack stood up. “No, come on man! I’m just barely patching up these wounds!! Another task could-“

“Your mama is waiting for you to make some… cahl…doh?”

Zack rolled his eyes. “Caldo… it’s a stew.”

“Oh… well whatever. I’m trying to say-“

He sighed. “I _know_ what you’re trying to say. Fine. Jeopardize me more.” He raised his hand in defeat. The phone felt hot against his cheek. “What’s the task?”

“Well, you didn’t have to be annoying about it. Whatever, I’m in a good mood from your progress so all I want is for you to get this done by midnight. Go to the back of the C&R building. You’ll see a limo, get in the limo, plug your phone into the car, and ta-dah! You’re done. Okay? I’ll text you the plates later.”

There was no use in arguing. “Fine. But I have a request.”

“Oh? What makes you think that you’re allowed to-“

“I need you to start encrypting my location. The only way I can talk to you is via my cell. But the more I do this, the more they start piecing things together.”

“Ummm no~ I’m not doing that.” Bastard laughed.

“Why? You can’t? But Seven can track me all the damn time.”

“That damn!… Tsk! I can do way more than that idiot!!!” Bastard yelled so loudly that Zack had to pull the phone away. “I’ll scramble it now! Fucking little shit cocks-” the line was cut.

“Geez. Calm down.” With that Zack entered the building. He’d scope out the parking lot later, for now he needed to make nice with Jumin. He knew that this was worth it, it was, but he was just so tired. But… at least Bastard was helping him. That made him feel… safe? For some reason he felt safe knowing that he was being watched over by that jerk. What was happening?

“Hello sir! How may I help you?” The receptionist smiled at him.

“Hi, umm I’m here to see Jumin Han. Can you tell him Zachary Rein is here to see him?”

“Oh? Uh sure.” The receptionist picked up the phone. “Hello? Yes Mr. Gwyn, can you tell Assistant Kang to call my line? Yes extension 112.” The man smiled at Zack. “Yes, hello Ms. Kang. I have a Zachary Rein here- huh? Oh? O-Okay. Yes I’ll send him up.”

Zack breathed out in relief. The receptionist hung up and handed him a guest badge with a C&R lanyard. He couldn’t help but smile, it was like a souvenir. 

“This will only take you to floor 50 and of course the lobby for today only. Once you’re done you may keep the badge. Have a nice day.”

“You too.” Zack put the badge around over his neck. In the elevator, he thought hard on what he was going to say. Of course he had his white lie, but what if they wanted more evidence? Zack shook his arms trying to get the nerves out. It’d be fine, he’d be fine. The lie was practically flawless. They didn’t know him well enough to give him a rebuttal. They would have to take his word. He smiled. _They’d have too._

The elevator doors opened; outside Jaehee was waiting for him. “Mr. Rein.” She nodded. “I must say this is surprising. I suppose the ban shocked you.”

“Did you talk to Zen?”

“He posted on the messenger.” She didn’t look like she bought it. “Mr. Rein,” she walked him to Han’s office, “yesterday was scary for all of us.”

He felt a little irritated. “I understand that.” **_You_** _were scared? Think how I felt!_ He felt ashamed for feeling angry. It wasn’t her fault. _God! If I could just talk to someone…_ He sighed. “I’m sorry. My timing was really bad… But I swear, I didn’t do anything.”

She just nodded. “We just… I’m sorry Mr. Rein, but so many things started happening when you joined. And these things have been very scary. I care about the members of the RFA.”

“I don’t blame you…” He dug his nails into his skin. He was so tired.

She opened the door to the office. “Mr. Han, Mr. Rein is here.”

“Come in.” He put down a fancy pen. “Zachary.”

Intimidating as always. It was hard to breathe around him. “I…” The words of Jaehee played in his head. They were scared. They care about each other. And here he was, lying to their faces just so he could hurt them more. “I…” He was so tired. The messages from Unknown played in his mind. He thought about how he would have to come back here, after establishing trust again, and break into a damn limo, and hurt them more. “U-Ugh.” He was so. Damn. Tired.

“Mr. Rein?”

“S-Sorry.”

“You suddenly got very pale.” Jaehee handed him some water. “You always get sick when you come here.”

So tired. He couldn’t do this anymore. He looked at his hands. “I…”

“Zachary?” Jumin stood up. “You look very pale.”

“You’re shaking. Mr. Rein please sit down.”

“I can’t…” He sat on the plush armchair. “I can’t… I… have to tell you…” he felt his phone buzz. “M-My mother-“ He coughed, almost like he was holding something down. He looked at his phone.

> **Mom:** Mijo? You okay? You still at the store?

“My mother…”

He typed back.

> **You:** All good :)  
>  **You:** I got side-tracked.
> 
> **Mom:** Okay,  
>  Mom: Please come home  
>  **Mom:** Forget the caldo  
>  **Mom:** I’m feeling a little off.

He shot up.

“Mr. Rein?”

He _couldn’t_ be tired. He had no time for things like that. Even… even… He gritted his teeth. Even if it meant hurting these people, he couldn’t stop now. “I think it’s the cat hair on you. I guess I’m really sensitive to it.” He felt his vigor coming back. “Look, I swear on my mother’s grave. I was in the area where Zen was but, as I already said, I just wanted to thank him for everything and congratulate him on the play. But then a friend came by and I never got to talk to Zen. We were going to a party, I wanted to do research for the RFA one, to make it good. We crashed, I didn’t press charges.”

Jumin sat back down and stared him down. “What about when you went to the hospital?”

Yoosung didn’t mention that. “Well I did get in a minor accident so....” He raised his hand.

“And the apartment you are in?”

“… It’s paid for by the school.”

“Is it?” Jumin leveled his gaze.

“It is.”

“Are you sure?”

“… What? What are you grilling me for?” Zack could see Jaehee writing on her clipboard.

“We’re having Luciel do another background check and he said you’re here with someone.”

“Tsk. Okay?” He clenched his fist.

“They share the same last name as y-“

Zack saw red for a moment. And in that moment, he wanted to sock Jumin in the face. He wanted to scream at him to shut the hell up. To just drop it. His throat was itching. “Fine! I didn’t want you bothering her. That person is my mother! I was embarrassed and I didn’t want you prying into my mother’s life.” The more he talked – the more _Jumin_ talked – the more he was getting that itch. The more those angry feelings he tried so hard to suppress were starting to surface. “Okay!? Are you happy!?”

“Well, I didn’t mean to work you up. I wanted to find the underlying cause of this. Moreover, I am pleased that you’re finally being truthful. If it’s your mother we will drop it. We won’t pry anymore. Nevertheless, I am giving you this warning Mr. Rein. If we catch you near another incident, I will order for your communication to be cut off immediately.” He was serious. Of course he was.

God… he was tired. “I understand. I… I’m sorry.”

“It’s unfortunate that you didn’t file a report of the accident. That would calm my nerves.”

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to cause trouble for him.” Zack muttered.

Jumin looked at him for a moment, clicking his pen as if he were anxious. He closed his eyes, his brows creasing in concentration. Zack, momentarily, thought to himself _no wonder all the magazines call him the Handsome Director._ But the thought disappeared when he felt his phone buzz again. All that was left was a horribly anxious feeling in his stomach. In his head, he yelled for Jumin to just agree with him. Give him back access!

“Alright,” Jumin pointed the pen at Zack, “this is your final chance. Assistant Kang, please call Luciel and tell him to stop his background check but to always be monitoring Rein’s position.” Zack swallowed at that. “And, let the RFA know that if another incident like this happens, I take full responsibility. I am advocating for your return Rein.” Jumin said sharply.

“Tha-Thank you.” His legs nearly gave out.

“I will not go back on my word. If another incident like this occurs… well, you can say goodbye to the RFA and South Korea as a whole.” The sent a chill down Zack’s spine. Jumin was serious.

Zack swallowed again, his mouth felt like cotton. “Y-Yes. I understand… But… but it’s not me that’s-“

Jumin shook his head. “I will protect those I hold dear. No more excuses. You may leave.”

Jaehee led Zack back to the stairs. “I… A part of me is happy to see you back. But, with how things have been…”

Zack lowered his gaze. He touched his hoodie pocket. “Oh!” He pulled out a note. “It’s from Zen. I didn’t know if you’d see me so… U-Um I’ll make sure you get the gift basket soon. But the least I could do was give you this.” He handed her the perfume-scented letter. He felt happy. This time, this gift was real. It wasn’t a lie, a hoax, or more pain.

Jaehee’s face lifted. She grinned and opened it carefully. “Thank you Mr. Rein. Thank you for thinking of me when you were at the play.”

Pain stabbed his heart. They weren’t bad people… “No problem.” The elevator doors closed. By the time he reached the grocery store, he was given back access to the RFA. He was just so terribly exhausted.

**~*~ 3pm ~*~**

“Ma?!”

“There you are!” His mother, looking a little pale, hugged him tightly. “Mijo! Where were you?”

“Sorry.” He raised his bag. “I got the stuff. Caldo tomorrow and tonight just something a little spicy. Is that good?”

“Yes dear.” She swayed and started to fall.

Zack dropped his bag. “Mom!? Are you okay!?”

“Y-Yes dear. I just feel a little weak…” She felt really hot. Panic started to creep up his neck. “Mijo, help me to the bed. I’m going to take another nap.”

“O-Okay.”

“I’m not really hungry. Just go and study and order yourself something. Use my card.” Her voice was slurred.

Zack was starting to get worried; she looked so weak. Once she was in bed Zack looked around the kitchen and muttered. “Hey, Bastard, call me. I need to talk to you…” Surely, that jerk had his place bugged. “Hey!” He spoke at normal volume. “Call me.” Only silence was his response.

Three hours passed when his phone finally rang. Zack looked up from his notes and his plate of take-out and stretched before answering. He glanced at his mother, asleep on the couch, and quietly closed his door. “Hey.”

“What?” Bastard sounded groggy.

“I got connection back.”

Bastard yawned. “Well done. You’re quick.”

“But Jumin said that if something involving that Rika woman happens again I’m cut out.”

“So?”

“So?! What do you mean so?! It’s your stupid tasks that are getting me in trouble!” He drew circles on his notes with his pen. “What’s this thing with the limo? Will they know it was me?”

“Ugh. You’re so annoying… but fine. They’re a bunch of cowards. They can’t take the truth. Bunch of fucking idiots.” There was typing. “God. This sucks. Fine, I’ll be a _little_ more transparent with you.”

“Thanks.” That actually felt nice to hear.

“Actually, I’m gonna send you something. It’s going to be an earpiece and a little cable that plugs to your phone. From now on when I call you put on the earpiece, drop everything, and do exactly as I say. I’m going to start helping you. Be grateful.”

“Wait. Drop everything? But-“

“Did I stutter? Look, just cuz I’m helping you doesn’t mean my rules still don’t stand. In fact, with me helping, I’m going to up the stakes.” He chuckled. “If you so much as make one mistake that’s it. No second chances.”

“But!”

“No but’s you Oedipus-complex-little-boy.” _What? Oedipus complex!?_ “I’m going to have the earpiece delivered today. Once you get it you’re going back to C&R. I’ll call you.”

“But my mother-“

“Like I said~, Oedipus complex~” He sang. “That’s final. You should be thanking me. In fact, thank me. If you do, I’ll tell you how to help your mother.”

“Wh-what?”

“That serum I gave did react badly, but based on what I’ve seen it’s still doing it’s job. She’s only going to get worse. Bu~ut if you thank me –no! Praise me! Do it! Praise me!”

Zack was confused. But if his mother was going to get worse then he might as well. Besides, he was getting used to all this lying so who cares? “U-Um well what should I call you?”

“Mmm Sae- Actually!… hehehehe,” that laugh scared him, “call me Ray. Ray reeeaaallly wants to hear this.”

“Uh okay? Um… Ray…” Zack coughed and stirred his food lazily. This was a little awkward. “Ray, you are –uhm- so great for doing this. Uh, everything-“

“Ugh, you’re so deadpan! Put some oomph into it! Didn’t you see that silver haired bastard? Do better acting for hell’s sake.”

“Tsk. Okay.” Zack took a breath. “Ray, you are fantastic! You did so great! You’re helping me and providing me with so many great things!” He forced a smile to help the act. “Even though this situation is scary, you’re helping me so much! I really appreciate this. Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Pffft!” Ray(?) laughed. “Okay okay, that’s enough. You’re making me sick. But eh, I guess that was good. Now, be prepared for a package. And get on the chatroom! You got access yet you haven’t gone on. No slacking pet.” He hung up.

Zack leaned back in his chair and sighed. He looked down at his notes. What if Ray wanted him to leave during his exams? What about when he’s in the middle of class? He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled lightly. _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_ He went back to his notes, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t focus.

**~*~ 8 pm ~*~**

After checking on his mother, Zack went to his room and logged in muttering a quiet, “I’m sorry guys…”

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack! Hi!!
> 
> **ZEN:** Look who’s back!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I’m still a little wary about this.
> 
> **707:** Yo! Zack Attack! What’s up?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** How is your mother Zack?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Mother?
> 
> **707:** Lolol! Well I guess you’re just gonna rat him out?
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah, I lied. I live here with my mom.
> 
> **ZEN:** Why’d you keep that secret?
> 
> **Zack:** I dunno. I guess I didn’t want to seem lame. Also I didn’t want _someone_ prying into my mother’s life.
> 
> **707:** Oh! Lolol sorry;;;  
>  **707:** But uh… I really didn’t want to. You know?  
>  **707:** I mean the evidence of the location was damning but…  
>  **707:** I just couldn’t believe you’d do something like that.  
>  **707:** I mean sure we barely know you but… I dunno. Something didn’t feel right. I just didn’t think it was you.  
>  **707:** Yoosung told me you were playing along with my little prank.  
>  **707:** Thanks btw, the stuff you said was really funny LOLOL!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I can’t believe I was about to get pranked T_T  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** It’s a little funny tho
> 
> **Zack:** sorry to trick ya. I thought it was funny too.  
>  **Zack:** Oh, Zen, are you doing okay?  
>  **Zack:** I don’t think I asked on the phone.
> 
> **ZEN:** Ah my sweet mystery prince!  
>  **ZEN:** Thank you for asking me!  
>  **ZEN:** It was scary.  
>  **ZEN:** The guy was so fucking creepy and gross  
>  **ZEN:** I can’t believe I let him get away. He ran so damn fast.  
>  **ZEN:** And he fucking kicked me just an inch away from my knee! I really could’ve gotten hurt!
> 
> **Zack:** Wow  
>  **Zack:** What a complete asshole.  
>  **Zack:** I’m so sorry that happened to you…
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Right!? When we heard the story it was just so
> 
> **Jahee Kang:** Disgusting.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Luciel said that guy gets off to being treated like that.
> 
> **707:** I’m keeping an eye out for any reports of that perv. Too bad I don’t have more of a description.
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah. That really sucks. I was nearby but I guess not enough to see all of that.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That’s right, you had an accident.  
>  **Jumin Han:** I forgot to mention that I could see a bruise on your chest.
> 
> **Zack:** Oh yeah. It’s a little noticeable I guess. Sorry.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** You sure you’re okay Zack? T_T
> 
> **Zack:** Yes, thank you.
> 
> **ZEN:** Motorcycles can be dangerous and the accidents can be costly. Insurance wise at least.  
>  **ZEN** : But to force you to not press charges?  
>  **ZEN:** I dunno, that’s rude to me.  
>  **ZEN:** What if you got really hurt?  
>  **ZEN:** He shouldn’t put himself first. If he gets in accident and it’s his fault, he should take responsibility.
> 
> **Zack:** It’s not a big deal. I should have never gotten on.
> 
> **ZEN:** You scared of them Zack?  
>  **ZEN:** Of motorcycles, I mean.
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah actually. I am.
> 
> **ZEN:** I should take you for a ride!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What? You never let another guy on your motorcycle.
> 
> **ZEN:** True  
>  **ZEN:** But I can make an exception.  
>  **ZEN:** I’m a great rider, I swear
> 
> **707:** Ooo! Take him up on the offer Zack  
>  **707:** He won’t even let me touch it!
> 
> **Jumin Han** : They’re impractical.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, you’re just saying that because you can’t drive.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I can drive I just shouldn’t  
>  **Jumin Han:** I think I could ride one.  
>  **Jumin Han:** If it was an abandoned road  
>  **Jumin Han:** In the middle of nowhere
> 
> **707:** Lolol!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Make sure to add, with no trees, rocks, or anything else around.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** True.  
>  **Jumin Han:** Regardless, I think they’re impractical.
> 
> **ZEN:** Well I’m not offering it to _you_.  
>  **ZEN:** I’m only offering a ride for Zack.  
>  **ZEN:** Hey! Bring your mom!
> 
> **Zack:** lol no!  
>  **Zack:** She’d just lecture you.  
>  **Zack:** But maybe I should take you up on your offer.  
>  **Zack:** Just for a little ride. A short one.
> 
> **ZEN:** Sure!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Zachary, will you be able to drop off my gift tomorrow?
> 
> **Zack:** Oh! Yes I’m so sorry. I got distracted.
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh! I can drive you. We can deliver it together.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** If you want to see me so badly, you could just set up an appointment.
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh, shut up!  
>  **ZEN:** It’s not like I want to see _you_!  
>  **ZEN:** I’m going to see Jaehee!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** To see Zen and receive a gift at work?  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I have never been more excited for a Thursday!  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** ^_^
> 
> **Yoosung** **★:** Lol! Good for you Jaehee!
> 
> **707:** I want a special visit!  
>  **707:** My sweet Yoosung angel baby  
>  **707:** Will you visit me?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★:** …Wat?
> 
> **707:** So mean…
> 
> **Zack:** lol  
>  **Zack:** I’m surprised you didn’t want to visit the Elizabeth cat.
> 
> **707:** :O !!!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Zachary!  
>  **Jumin Han:** Do not put ideas in his head!
> 
> **Zack:** Lol oops sorry;;;
> 
> **707:** Zack  
>  **707:** You  
>  **707:** GENIUS!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** No
> 
> **707:** Too late!  
>  **707:** I should prepare for my visit!  
>  **707:** ciao!
> 
> 707 has left the chatroom
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Luciel!  
>  **Jumin Han:** I am going to tell security to kick you out.  
>  **Jumin Han:** Don’t come to my house!  
>  **Jumin Han:** No. I must call him.  
>  **Jumin Han:** Please excuse me.
> 
> Jumin Han has left the chatroom
> 
> **Yoosung** **★:** Lol poor Jumin.  
>  **Yoosung** **★:** Uhm…well…I guess?
> 
> **ZEN:** No. No poor Jumin.  
>  **ZEN:** Heya Zack so you wanna go with me tomorrow?
> 
> **Zack:** Okay. Just text me the time.  
>  **Zack:** Oh, but is that okay if I tag along Jaehee?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yes it’s fine.  
>  **Jaehee Kang** : But may I request you come at my lunch hour?
> 
> **ZEN:** Sure thing!  
>  **ZEN:** Text us both kay?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I will.  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I’m so excited!  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I’m going to get this extra work done so I can enjoy lunch longer!  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Have a good night!
> 
> **Zack:** Don’t strain yourself too much.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you ^_^  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I am happy to have you back Zack. You do seem nice.
> 
> Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Wow! Even Jaehee is warming up to you!
> 
> **ZEN:** That’s good :D
> 
> **Zack:** Thanks.  
>  **Zack** : But I’m afraid.  
>  **Zack:** If the person doing this to you guys strikes again, I’m going to be completely banned.
> 
> **ZEN:** What?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Jumin did say something along those lines.
> 
> **ZEN:** Well that’s not really fair.  
>  **ZEN:** It’s just really bad timing. That’s all. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I think so too. I mean we’ve hung out. You’re not some freak wanting to do cruel things to us.
> 
> **ZEN:** Exactly.  
>  **ZEN:** God. What a dumb rule.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** If it happens  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And I hope it doesn’t  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** But if it does, I’ll fight to get you back
> 
> **ZEN:** Same here!  
>  **ZEN:** But…  
>  **ZEN:** sheesh, after all of this I’m surprised you still want to talk to us.
> 
> **Zack:** It’s not your fault.  
>  **Zack:** Plus I like you guys.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** ^_^
> 
> **ZEN:** Haha thanks man!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh! Zack, are you free tonight?
> 
> **Zack:** Not exactly. Why?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Aw man…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I wanted my tactical expert with me tonight
> 
> **ZEN:** Ugh…  
>  **ZEN:** Don’t drag him into that game
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** If you played with us you’d have fun.
> 
> **ZEN:** I don’t think I would.
> 
> **Zack:** Honestly, that sounds like it’d be really fun if all three of us hung and out and played.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Right!?  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Come on Zen, just once?
> 
> **ZEN:** Ugh  
>  **ZEN:** Fiiiine.  
>  **ZEN:** Just once.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Whoah! I didn’t think you’d agree!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack do you have a test tomorrow?
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah.  
>  **Zack:** Wanna hang out tomorrow? I’m free afterwards. I hope. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah!
> 
> **Zack:** Can you Zen? My test is before lunch, so we can visit Jaehee and then go see Yoosung
> 
> **ZEN:** Lucky us, I’m actually free. Sure, why not?
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Whoah! This is so cool! I’ll cook for us!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Actually Zack, the food you made last time was really good. Would you cook with me?
> 
> **Zack:** Sure,  
>  **Zack:** Then, Zen can you bring the alcohol?
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh! Yeah!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hey! I wanna invite Seven too.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** He plays the game sometimes. Maybe he’ll come?
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh boy, if he comes it’s really going to be a party.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Lolol! True!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ll ask here and then I’ll text him.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Seven! Wanna join us?
> 
> **ZEN:** But he’s really busy.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah but I at least want to invite him.
> 
> **Zack:** I wanna meet him. If he’s busy it’s okay. But it’d be cool.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Exactly ^_^
> 
> **ZEN:** Well okay, I’m kinda looking forward to this now.  
>  **ZEN:** I do have some training to do tonight so I’ll see you guys.  
>  **ZEN:** It’s great you’re back Zack.  
>  **ZEN:** Thank you for clearing things up. And I’m sorry that I doubted you.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And I’m motivated to study now! I better hit the books! Goodbye!
> 
> **Zack:** Thanks you guys. Have a good night.

Zack lowered his phone. Hot tears rolled down his face, stinging his eyes. He brought his knees to his chest and rubbed his hands together. He just didn’t want to do this anymore. They were nice, they…

They actually liked having him around.

They actually missed him.

Zack looked up at the black void of the night. C&R was pretty quiet at this time. It was cold too. He leaned his head back against the concrete wall and sighed. His breathing was still uneven from the sobbing. Ray was supposed to call him in a few minutes. During the chat he received the package along with some written instructions to help ease his mother’s pain. After following them closely, he ensured she was safe and headed out for his next task.

He adjusted the earpiece and wiped his eyes with the back of his gloved hands. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his flask. This metal rectangle is what caused all of his problems. This metal rectangle put him in this mess. He unscrewed the cap and started to chug. He pulled it away and coughed. “F-Fuck that burns.” But damn… it was so good, the pain of it seemed to give him life. The alcohol was going to numb everything.

He drank more. Who cares how sensitive he is to it. He needed this.

God… he was just so fucking exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the end of the ban didn't seem rushed. I rewrote this three times lol. At first I had a scene happen waaaayy too early. Then I was gonna have Zack do the limo scene but it felt really bleh. I really like this more. A teensy break from agony for our dear friend-o Zack here.


	9. A Prince and A Puppet Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I use Seven and V's real name in this chapter. Be warned! If you want to skip that look for the "Abandoned Church" section.

Zack sighed as he walked towards the parking lot. Ray was giving him extremely specific instructions on how to sneak into the limo. “You got that card from this morning right?”

“Yeah, will it still work though?”

“Of course, the card works for today and today only. It’s only eleven. Now hurry up, we only have an hour.”

With an eye roll, Zack wandered towards the back of the building until he was standing under a fire escape and a fowl smelling dumpster. He took a deep breath of fresh air and pushed the dumpster towards the raised ladder. He grunted as he got a whiff of whatever was rotting inside. The wheels, by some miracle, were oiled and moved easily. “Guh!” He pushed away and gasped for breath. “Urp!”

“Ew, man up and deal with it.”

“Shut up… it really smells.” Zack whispered. He took another few breaths and climbed on top of the dumpster. He was grateful he wore gloves as he felt his hands slide against something wet. “The ladder is up.” Zack’s shoulders slumped.

“Jump up and grab it.”

The raven-haired man wasn’t really known for his upper body strength. He clicked his tongue and leapt into the air. He gripped the bars for only a second before slipping and falling hard on the metal below him. “Ugh…” He grunted as a loud thud echoed in the alleyway.

“Hurry up!”

“Shut up…” Zack stood back up and tried again. By his fourth attempt, he managed to keep his grip and started to pull himself up. “Argh!” He felt what little muscles he had scream in agony. The bruises for Zen’s beating wasn’t helping anything either. “Haaa!!” He was making _some_ progress but not much. With all his might, he threw one hand up and gripped the next bar. The ladder shook but, by some cruel fate, was rusted shut. There was no way this sucker was getting down.

His stomach muscles tensed as he threw his next hand up. With intense concentration he started to climb up, the burn in his body was excruciating. He climbed higher, his feet kicking around for some sort of leverage. By the sixth step, he finally had reached a point where he could actually climb the damn thing with ease. He hooked his arms around the bars and panted. His stomach and arms felt like jelly but that didn’t stop him from smiling. He couldn’t believe it, he actually did it! He was impressed with himself.

“Wow… good job. I mean it was disgusting and pathetic to listen to but I’m impressed.”

“M-Me too!” Zack grinned. He swung his legs over the railing and steadied his breathing. “Okay, so now I go through the window right?”

Ray paused for a moment. “Let’s go to Jumin’s office.”

“What? Why…?”

“I wanna get some intel and – wait… Just shut up and do what I say!!”

 _Whatever_. “Then should I go to floor ten?”

“No, go to six. Ten is a financial office and it’s crawling with goons.”

“Kay.” There was a strange feeling about all of this. More than normal. They were working together and seamlessly too. However, it wasn’t like two friends or co-workers working together, it felt more like he was being controlled like a puppet. Of course he was, he knew this from the beginning, but he hated to admit it. To be someone’s puppet? He would rather… well he didn’t know what he would rather do. There was so much at stake he didn’t want to jinx it.

Inside the building, Zack felt a creeping dread as he navigated the dark hallways. Ray was already scrambling the video feed and directed him carefully on when to hide and when to move. It was up to Zack to do it right, the threats of everything weighed heavy on him. Cautiously he stepped into the elevator and pressed his card to the scanner. What a major security flaw. The card granted him access and the elevator moved up the floors with no complications.

Back on Jumin’s floor, Zack weaved his way through all the desks and hurried past the meeting room from where he first met three of the members. He stopped short and looked at the desk where he asked the woman for bobby pins. He opened the drawer and smiled at the box of them in the woman’s desk. “Mmhmm.”

“Good boy!”

Zack shook his head; the praises Ray gave were so irritatingly condescending. He was learning how to tune them out rather quickly. Like last time, he unlocked the door and like last time, after a few attempts, it opened. He felt more relaxed. It was late and, based on the chat, Jumin was nowhere to be found. He was in the clear for the most part. “So now what?”

“Easy, log into the computer and search up ‘Addresses’.”

“Okay.” It seemed Jumin hadn’t changed his password. He wanted to praise the heavens but every time he did something horrible always followed. He opted to keep his excitement to himself. After a few moments he clicked around and nodded. “Now what?”

“Search for Jihyun Kim.”

“Got it. There’s an address and a number.”

Ray chuckled darkly. “Good, now copy that into your phone and look up how to get there from here.”

Figures, this is why he didn’t thank the spirits for the once easy task. He typed the address into Google Maps and frowned. “It’s like five hours away.”

“Sucks to be you. Now get to the parking - Actually! Get the others addresses too.”

Zack typed around. “Mmm nothing for Zen.”

“Hyun Ryu. Type that in.”

“Oh?” He did so. “Okay I got it.”

“What about the Seven bastard?”

“Nope, I tried his other names and looked for any weird ones.”

Ray paused for a moment. When he finally spoke his voice was shaking. “Ty…pe… type in Choi Saeyoung…”

“Is that Seven’s name?”

“Just type it!”

“Okay, geez.” He did so. “Empty. There is another Choi in here though.”

“Get that address!”

“Okay.” He wrote it down in his phone. “Now what?”

“Send it to me, now!!!”

“Yikes.” Zack winced at the sudden shrillness in Ray’s voice. He texted over the address and shuddered as Ray laughed strangely.

“It’s just his office… but it’s his exact room… heh…ha…heh…HAHAHAHAHA!!!” Feeling a little off, Zack pulled out the earpiece and logged off the computer. It took several minutes for Ray to calm down. It sounded like he had completely lost it. “This is amazing… Amazing! Okay, get to the limo now!”

Leaving the building, again, was oddly easy. He walked through the back door like it was nothing. Getting to the limo was no skin off his back either. The new problem was the limo was locked. Ray carefully taught him how to break into a vehicle such as this using only a string of paperclips and a magnet. Once the door was open, he sat inside and plugged in the special USB into the car. Ray instructed, once again, how to hotwire the car and before he knew it his phone was downloading something into the cars system. One file read ‘Mint Eye’ another was ‘Video files 1-23’ and finally ‘Controls’. Zack glanced around as he sat in the limo. He had never been in one before, let alone the front seat. There was a card of the driver, a notebook of driving logs, and in the back some fresh champagne. Nothing else alluded to whose personal limo this was.

“It’s done.” Zack said as his phone pinged.

“Good! Now, I need you to drive to that location we gathered. Jihyun’s location.”

With a shrug, Zack left the vehicle, entered through the backdoor as the guard was watching the entrance to the parking lot, and left the building the way he came in. He landed harshly on the trashcan and rolled off with a tired thud. After that, he pushed the bin back to its place and threw away the gloves and the C&R expired entrance pass. He put up his hoodie and wandered off into the quiet streets. Zack didn’t have a car but he did have a bus pass that would take him to the desired area. The only problem was the bus would take seven hours rather than five. It was already past midnight; by the time he would get there, he’d be entirely screwed. He still had classes and he needed to watch his mother.

Actually, the more he thought about this the more impossible it became. It’d take five hours to get there, who knows how long he’d have to stay, and then five hours to get back. “Hey. We can’t do this.”

“What!? Why?!”

“Calm down. This isn’t going to work. I need a whole day to go to this Jihyun’s guys house. I promised Zen and Yoosung to hang out; I can’t juggle befriending them _and_ doing this at the same time right now.”

Ray cursed under his breath. “F-Fine! I’ll let this slide…” He tapped his fingers on the table. “The church, the one in Zen’s note, is only an hour away. Go there. I need you to prepare.”

Obediently Zack nodded. It was reasonable.

~~He was a good puppet.~~

**~*~ Abandoned Church: 2 am ~*~**

The church was hidden in a dense forest. It seemed the building hadn’t been used for quite a few years. The outside was covered in a thicket of vines and dead branches. Whatever walls weren’t covered with vegetation were instead defaced with spray paint. Colorful and demonic things had been tagged all over the walls but Zack chose to ignore them. His mother’s religious upbringing was starting to creep into his mind and the overall situation was making his mind play tricks on him. More than once did he see a shadow scurry through the darkness.

Inside, there was an array of abandoned pews and discarded bibles. All of the windows had been boarded allowing barely any light. He turned on his phones flashlight and looked around. More tagging, all of it stupid. He walked up to the podium and slowly looked up. The cross loomed in front of him. Even in here, Jesus had been defaced with some smart asses idea of ‘art’. Religious or not, something about this place felt very off. The way the Holy Son’s face had been painted, even carved, was not right. It was horrific. It was… it felt like this _thing_ was looking right at him.

He stared up at the blasphemous imagery before him, his heart pounding in his ears. This wasn’t right. He was able to ignore the dark wooded forest, the way the church stood alone in the middle of nowhere, and the fake warning signs of the place being a devil’s den. But now, standing inside under a tagged cross with the occasional whisper coming from the back, Zack felt his fight of flight senses kick in.

Ray had even cut off communication. He was completely alone.

“…Zachary.” A whisper.

Fake. It had to be.

His mind was playing tricks on him.

He tore his eyes away from the cross and glanced around the room. A human looking shadow ran across the room, yet there was no sound of footsteps. A lingering scent of incense started to settle in the air. Zack turned back to the cross.

_BANG!_

One of the pews had moved. Zack didn’t dare look back. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

_Scccrrr…._

Another pew moved. He could hear the way the wood dragged across the dusty floors. He heard his name being whispered again. It wanted him to look. Zack crouched down and covered his ears. He couldn’t loook. He was completely frozen in place. The air became ice cold.

That’s when he heard it.

Footsteps.

Slow and shuffling. Like something was dragging.

He gripped his chest and slowly opened his eyes. The footsteps were getting closer, a pew was shoved out of the way.

His heart was ready to burst from his chest.

He stood up; he was going to run the hell away. No matter what it was, he wouldn’t stop running. He tensed as the thing got closer. “Z-Z-Zzzaaaaaacccchaaarrrryyyy….” Something cold and boney touched his neck. Zack sprinted away and jumped down the steps. He didn’t even think, he just ran. Before he could reach the doors, they slammed shut.

“Ah…” Zack skidded to a halt.

“Zzzzzaaaaaaccccchhhhaaaaarrryyy~!” The voice was thin and grating. It sounded like a child. The dragging noises started again.

“Fuck…” He pounded his body against the door but nothing was working.

“Ssssttt…sssssttt….ssstttaaaayyy!” The noises picked up. Whatever it was was running at him.

Zack shone the light and looked around. _Nothing… Nothing!? Where then!?_

“Do… anything…” The voice came directly in front of him.

His breathing stopped as he slowly looked down. “…”

In front of him was a little girl with a missing eye. She opened her mouth. Something blue started to spill out of her horribly pale skin. He could see the veins in her face, the blood vessels slightly moving if she so much as breathed. A singular tooth hung by a thread on her gums. The blue liquid started to pool on the floor. A horribly sweet smell wafted into the air, and before he could even so much as move there was a sharp pain in his neck.

“You…” the girl chuckled, that tooth swayed as she talked, “will do anything…” 

A feeling of intense warmth encased his body and then… he was relaxed. He sank to the floor, his vison blurry and his body flinching. Whatever was in front of him ran off towards a room, or maybe it was door, he didn’t know. He didn’t care either.

“Haah…” An intense wave of pleasure ran through his body. He felt like his mind was slowly corroding.

“Zachary~” A sickeningly sweet voice spoke into his ear. It was like that smell, it was both disgusting and good. “Zachary~ you would do anything to save your mother… right?” He felt hands touching his body. He wanted to pull away, the hands were too much, it was igniting his skin in a way he didn’t like. Someone was taking off his shirt. “You would do anything. Right?” He wasn’t even sure if he was responding. Nails raked up his stomach, whenever it passed a bruise they dug in. “All these scars, they show your determination to help her.” The nails dug deeper into the bruised flesh. It _should_ have hurt, yet his mind was registering it as pleasure. He was scared. “Zachary… would you even kill for your mother?” He saw something blonde in his blurry view. “You would… wouldn’t you. You’re a good son.” The nails dragged up to his chest and towards his neck. They gripped tightly. “You’re a good son. A good son. A good angel. You’re an angel. Such an angel. Angelic and kind. Ready for salvation.” Could he breathe? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he felt good. “Salvation. Soon you’ll have salvation. It’ll be yours. You just need to stay strong. Stay strong. Stray strong and fight. Fight for your salvation my sweet angel.”

**~*~**

Zack gasped for air. He bolted up and gripped his neck. Where was he? Where was this!? He looked around wildly and put his hand to his heart. _My room? How did I get here?_

“Zachary! It’s time for breakfast. Get up mijo you need to get to school soon!”

He looked down to see he was in his pajamas. How… What? When did he get home? He looked at his phone. No call logs. No messages. He raised his shirt. No scratches, but the bruises and cuts were still there.

There was a knock at his door. “Mijo, you up? You’re gonna be late.”

“I’m up.” His throat was raw and begging for water.

“Well hurry up and get dressed.”

“Are you feeling better ma?”

His mother looked brighter than usual today. “I am! I got so much sleep. I feel like I could move mountains.” She handed him a plate of huevos rancheros. His stomach growled loudly. “Special meal. You got a test today right?”

“Yeah.” _As if I’ve had time to even study._ He started to shovel food in his mouth. He was starving. Come to think of it he hadn’t felt like eating for quite some time.

“You never tell me about your day anymore. How’ve you been? You feel so distant.”

“M fuhn.”

“Mijo! Don’t talk with your mouth full. And slow down for heaven’s sake.” She smacked his hand. “You’re gonna choke.”

“Sorry.” He looked around. “Dad hasn’t called in a while.”

Her face softened. “He emailed me today. He said when he gets connection he’ll send you an email too. Your father is in a place where the signal is very weak.”

“I know.”

She looked out the window. “I miss him.”

Zack poked at his food. This wasn’t the time, in fact the thought of it hadn’t really surfaced until now, but… “Do you think… dad… hates me for… you know.”

His mother widened her eyes. “Mijo, no. He was shocked when you came out and you told him, but you said it right when he had to go through the security check. But he loves you. And besides, no husband of mine is going to disown their son for something like that.” She pounded her fist into the table. Zack jumped. “He thinks he can do that? Well then he can kiss my sorry ass goodbye!”

“Okay okay. Dad’s gonna complain if you get mad at him for no reason.” Zack chuckled. “I didn’t mean to get you all angry.” 

His mother looked at him fondly. “Your father would never hate you. He just wants you to be happy and safe. He knows you’re still our strong, smart son.”

The two talked happily together. Whenever she asked if he was feeling okay he’d change the subject to something else, but other than that things felt normal. It was weird to feel normal. Surreal. A dream.

“Do you have someone you like?” His mother asked suddenly as she put on her earrings.

“Uh… huh?” Zack put down the sponge. “What?”

“Do you like someone? You’ve been so distant I thought maybe you have someone you like.”

He laughed. “No. No one I like.” He thought for a moment but nothing was really coming to mind. Even so, he’d been so busy lately that there hadn’t been time for that.

“Hmm if you do I hope you feel comfortable in talking to me.” She picked up her phone. “I’m off to work. I feel good enough and I can’t just sleep around all day.”

“I’ll walk-“

“Aye, I’m fine. You were snoring so hard I think the whole building heard you.” She went to the door and then paused. “… Mijo. Know that your father and I love you very much. No matter what, you’re never alone.”

“Mom… thanks.”

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. “Te amo.”

“Me too ma.”

She ruffled his hair and smiled brightly. “Have a good day! I’ll see you for dinner!”

“Okay, caldo tonight remember!”

“Oh yes! Thank you!” She took a moment to look at him before taking a deep breath. “Goodbye.”

“Bye.” He nodded and went back to cleaning. 

~*~ Sky University: 11:40 am ~*~

There was nothing more irritating the taking a test you did not prepare for. Especially when it was because of an insane blackmailer. Zack stared at his coffee feeling irritated. “So then! Seven totally came in and took the final kill. He says that his maid Mary Vanderwood is _his_ special tactician.” Yoosung shook his head and sighed. “What a low blow, stealing the final kill…” He played with the gift baskets ribbons as he spoke.

“I’ll say.” Zack sighed. After getting to school, he received a text from his mother telling him to ‘have a great day always’. It lifted his spirits. What’s more, Ray messaged him telling him that yesterday was successful and that he deserved a day off. Things were looking up. Minus the fact he totally bombed his exam. ~~And that dream of the church.~~ “So we’re gonna cook together right?”

“Mmhmm!” The blonde smiled.

“Then what do you wanna make? I feel like burgers.”

Yoosung thought for a moment. “I want something more homely.” There phones buzzed.

> **ZEN:** Yo! I’m here mystery prince!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★:** You guys are going to the store after hanging with Jaehee right?
> 
> **ZEN:** Yup.

The two got up and started heading towards the meetup place. Yoosung texted as he walked. Zack guided him by placing his hands on the blondes shoulders leading him through the crowd.

> **Yoosung** **★:** Can you pick up some pork?
> 
> **ZEN:** No problem!

Zack leaned close to Yoosung’s ear. “Hey, tell him I need to stop by my apartment. I need to check on the dinner I’m making.”

“O-Okay.”

> **Yoosung** **★:** Can you guys also stop by Zack’s place? He said he needs to check on something.
> 
> **ZEN:** Of course  
>  **ZEN:** Anything for the newest member.  
>  **ZEN:** Oh I see you guys.  
>  **ZEN:** Yoosung… can’t you walk on your own? -_-
> 
> **Yoosung** **★:** I can but you text too much.

“That’s a lame excuse.” Zen laughed. “You two look good.”

“Thanks you too.” Zack smiled. Zen was literally the picture perfect image of a badass motorcyclist. He had on a leather jacket, black jeans, black biker boots, and of course, his silver hair was tied into a high ponytail. “So is this the famous motorcycle?” He walked around the black hog and whistled. “I’m a little nervous.” He laughed.

“Don’t be. I’ll keep you safe.”

Yoosung touched the cycle and frowned. “I feel like this would make me look cooler.”

“It’s not about looking cool.”

“Whatever. You pose with it all the time.”

“I look cool near anything. I can make the most uncool thing look cool.” Zen winked. “For example, you’re wearing that ugly purple sweater but when I stand next to you, it looks cooler.”

“Yeah… Hey! This sweater is nice! It’s comfy!” Yoosung crossed his arms.

Zack and Zen laughed. “Sorry YS I was just teasing you.” Zen winked. 

Zack looked at the motorcycle inquisitively. “So… how does one sit on this thing?”

“You just straddle it. Like a regular bike.” Zen pulled Zack to the ‘driver’s’ seat. “Hold onto the handlebars and sit on it like you would a bike.” Zack did so, a part of him felt like this thing was going to topple over. “Now you Yoosung, I’ll be nice and let you sit on it. Just this once though.”

“Okay!”

“Here, if you’re scared, grab onto Zack’s shoulders for stability.”

“Okay.” Yoosung gripped Zack’s shoulders tightly. He swung his leg around and sat down.  
“Whoah it feels a little off. I actually do feel like I’m a little off balance.” Yoosung moved around trying to get semi comfortable. “Uh… w-we’re a little close don’t you think?” It did feel awkward with Yoosung pressed, what felt like, directly to Zack’s back. The moving around was also a little…

“Well of course.” Zen chuckled. “This bike isn’t technically for two people. But it feels nice when you have a princess on board.”

Zack rolled his eyes. Yoosung sighed. “Is _that_ why you bought this bike?” The blonde said exasperated.

“Haha! No. I usually ride alone. It’s more for me, not for anything like that. I honestly wasn’t thinking about having another person with me. I wanted something with more speed and good mileage.”

Zack touched the radio. “This is cool. Whoah is this a cup holder?”

“Yeah, see the panel there?” Zen leaned over his shoulder. Yoosung slightly raised himself to look too. “You can open that for things like your cell phone and wallet and all that.”

“Whoah! Cool.” Yoosung said.

Zack pulled out his phone from his jean pocket and tossed it in. “It fits!”

“Haha! Did you not believe me?”

“Just wanted to see for myself.” The screen lit up.

“Leave it in there since we’re leaving soon.”

“Kay, hey Yoosung it’s almost 12. You better head to class.”

Yoosung sighed and dropped his forehead onto Zack’s shoulder. “I don’t want to…”

“There there.” Zack ruffled his hair.

Zen patted his shoulder. “If you don’t, I’m cancelling the get together.”

Yoosung whipped his head up. “God. Fiiinne. I’m going, I’m going…” He slowly got off and grabbed his backpack. “I’ll see you guys in a few hours.”

Zack got off as well and smirked. “Here. Incentive to get through this.” He handed him a phone strap.

“Whoah! What’s this? This is a LOLOL item!” Yoosung grinned.

“Saw it on my way to school today. It miiiight be a knockoff.”

“That’s okay! Thanks for thinking of me!” The blonde quickly strapped it onto his phone and cheered. “Okay! I’ll do my best! Thank you!” He gave a quick hug goodbye to the both of them and ran off.

“He sure likes gifts.” Zen smiled.

“I’m glad he liked it.” Zack tried hard to hide his grin. “Anyways, let’s get on with it.”

“I texted Jaehee, I don’t know if you saw but Jumin is out of country. So we won’t be running into him. Thank god, he’d probably force himself to join us.”

**~*~**

After carefully storing the basket in the bikes storage compartment – which was under the seat Zack was sitting on – the two headed off onto the road. Sitting on an unmoving bike was one thing, but being on one that was zipping alongside with traffic was another. He didn’t want to embarrass Zen but Zack was clinging to dear life onto the poor actor. It seemed his nerves had gotten the best of him. Luckily, Zen had helmets but… that didn’t stop the horror images flashing through his mind.

After a while, the nerves slowly started to ebb. The feeling of the wind on his exposed skin, the way the world was zipping past them, and the closeness of being with another person was making him feel relaxed. He closed his eyes and ran the past five days events through his mind.

“Hey Zen…” Zack whispered. “Zen.” He spoke a little louder. No response. “I want to rob a bank.” Nothing. Not even a flinch. Zack sighed in relief. “Hey… I’m being blackmailed.” His voice cracked. He couldn’t believe it. He was saying it aloud to another person. Technically. “I don’t know how this happened. Why me? Why the RFA? My blackmailer, his name is Ray, he’s made me do so many things. Yesterday I had to put some kind of virus into a limo… I don’t even know what I did. What if… No, I know…” he squeezed his arms around Zen tighter. “I know that it’s going to harm someone. And… I didn’t even care. You know that pervert that you met? That… that… that was me.” They hit a red light.

“How ya doing?!” Zen yelled over the motor.

“Good!”

“You’re ah… You’re kinda squeezing the daylights out of me!” Zen patted Zack’s hand with his gloved one.

“Sorry!” He moved to let go but Zen gripped his hand.

“It’s fine! But not so tight!”

“Okay…” Still, wasn’t this awkward to have another guy basically hugging him like this? Well… fine. Holding the small handrails made him terrified; even if he did feel bad, his fear was holding him in place. They started to drive again. Zack took a breath and continued speaking. “You really beat the shit out of me.” He reduced his voice to a mumble. “My bruises still really hurt. Yesterday I had to break into Jumin’s office. Honestly… I don’t want to go today. The sight of that place really scares me. It’s just… God I hate that place. But we have to give this to Jaehee.” He paused for a moment and looked around. They were almost there; he knew these streets pretty well by now. “Something happened last night, err early this morning. I… I want to pretend nothing did. The thought of it makes me feel sick… I went to a church and then… and then…” He squeezed his arms around Zen again. “I don’t even know. It’s like… It’s like… I feel so horrible when I think back on it. I don’t know.” Suddenly he felt a memory in his mind.

 _You would do anything._ He felt a wave of pleasure and then intense fear. “Ugh!” He gasped. It felt like someone had just slapped him across the face. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, _I only remember… going to the church. And then… what… happened? Why does the thought make me feel like this? Like… aroused? No, it’s not like that. God what happened!?_

“W-We’re here!” Zen slowed down the vehicle.

Zack said nothing; he was concentrating hard on that night. All he could remember was fear. He knew… it would be for the best to go back but… “Ngh.” He couldn’t even fathom the idea. From what he could tell, everything in his body was fine. Nothing felt off. It was just the memories. It was like his mind was violated and nothing else.

“Zack?” Zen pulled off his helmet and looked back at him.

The voice. Who’s voice was that? It was certainly a woman’s so he could rule out Ray. Who else was he connected too? M.C.? Rika? It could be one of them. The two were connected to Ray. Right? Or did Ray just use those names to rile up the RFA? Did Ray work alone? Was he with some sort of evil group?

“Zack!”

“H-Huh?” 

“You okay?”

“Oh. Yeah sorry.” He loosened his grip and slowly pulled away. He pulled off his helmet and wiped his face. “Alright! Time to have lunch with Miss Jaehee.” He clapped his hands together.

Zen looked at him for a moment before smiling. “Of… yeah.”

~*~

“Jaehee!” Zen smiled as he walked into their office.

Jaehee looked up. “Zen hello.” She was beaming. It was nice to see her in civilian clothes, rather than the regular stiff office attire. In this state, she looked… happier. She wore a sea foam green blouse with a yellow bow at the collar. She had on high wasited blue jeans and soft brown loafers. Her hair was kept back with a beautiful barrette of a blue bird sitting on a golden nest. “And hello to you Zachary.”

“Hi.” He smiled and raised the basket. “As promised.”

“Oh! Let’s open it in the meeting room!” She got up and led them to the back. It seemed like there was a spring in her step. “As you can see, with Mr. Han gone, the office decided to dress more casual.”

“Everyone looks so much happier.” Zen muttered.

“Well, Mr. Han granted us a three day weekend.”

Zack slightly laughed. “That… uh… that applies to you too right?”

“Yes. I’m happy to say it does. Mr. Han will be back tonight.”

“Good.”

Zen opened the door for them. Zack felt uncomfortable being here again. “Alright!” Zen grinned as he took a seat. “Open it up!”

Zack smiled and leaned on the table with his elbows as he watched the unwrapping. Jaehee carefully undid the ribbon and smiled as she saw the chocolates. “These look divine. Oh my gosh!” She read the label. “These are too expensive.”

“Top of the line, I know. They’re liquor chocolates. Aaaanndd,” too excited to wait, Zen dug through the basket, “you can enjoy them with this.” He laughed.

“Oh!”

Zack frowned. “Ah…” It was the CD Zen had given Zack a few days ago.

“This is wonderful Zen! Thank you so much for giving me this. I should pay you back…”

“Are you crazy? This is a gift. Enjoy it.” He grinned. That winning smile, _~~aimed towards someone~~_ – “Buuut that’s not all.”

Zack blinked. What the hell was _that_ just a moment ago? _Damn, I’m all kinds of stupid._

Jaehee dug through the bag and gasped. She placed a hand to heart and looked a little teary eyed. “This… this isn’t what I think it is… is it?”

“You read the card I take it.”

“Yeah sorry,” Zack smiled albeit somewhat painfully, “I brought it the other day when I uh… was banned.”

Jaehee opened the box and covered her mouth. “The necklace from the play! Elisa’s necklace! The one you give her to declare your love!”

“Haha yeah!”

“This is a limited item!”

“It sure is!”

“Zen I can’t take this!”

“Of course you can. You’ve had to put up with that trust-fund jerks stupid demands. You deserve it.”

She touched the necklace with delicacy. It was a simple silver chained necklace with a singular ruby red rose. Zack did remember seeing that in the play. Up close it was even more beautiful. “Want me to help you put that on?”

“Yes, thank you so much Zachary.” She smiled as he carefully clasped on the jewelry. Zack turned on his phone to selfie mode and showed her. “Wow… my gosh it’s beautiful. Thank you Zen. Truly. This is an amazing gift. I… I’m speechless.”

“It looks great on you. Zack! Let’s take a picture.”

“Sure, get together you-“

“No no no all three of us!” Zen motioned him over.

“Ah but-“

“Come on!”

“Yes Zachary, it would be nice.” Jaehee smiled as she lightly touched her gift.

“Alright alright. Zen you have longer arms, take the picture.”

“Okay! Three, two, one!”

**~*~ Pure Joy: 12:30 pm ~*~**

“Jaehee, did you like the motorcycle?” Zack looked up as the two walked in. It was decided that, for Jaehee’s special day, she should get to enjoy the spoils of Zen as well.

“Liberating.” She grinned.

“She drove.” Zen’s eyes were slightly widened.

“What?!” Zack grinned. “No way! Seriously?”

“I’ve ridden a few things in my life.”

“Pfft well well, that’s awesome! Damn I wish I saw it. I was busy looking at this menu.” He handed it over. “Look at this majesty.”

“This is certainly a good spread. Look at how carefully they’ve chosen their coffee selection.” She sat down. Zen looked over her shoulder. “And the food, it’s got recommendations for what type of coffee and tea to pair it with.”

“The owners are great. They’ve let me study here past closing time before.”

“Oh! Shit Zack we never stopped by your house.”

“It’s okay. We can when we go to get groceries.”

“Oh yes, you two are going to see Yoosung right?”

“Yeah, gaming day.”

Jaehee took a breath. “Please Zen, don’t get caught up in it.”

Zen chuckled. “Nah, but those two goofs are excited so I’m kinda looking forward to it too.”

Zack pretened to look hurt. “ _Kinda?_ ”

“W-Well no! I mean I really am!”

Jaehee smiled. “Well… it’s good you all are bonding. This will make setting up the party smoother when we can all communicate like this.”

“Agreed.” Zack nodded. He glanced at his phone. No Ray. Thank god. “So uh… how’s C&R doing?”

Zen sighed. “Zaaack, no work talk.”

“Good, however we saw a strange log from one of the access cards. It was as if someone was there last night but records show corruption. And the cameras didn’t pick up anything.”

Zack swallowed.

“So far it’s being regarded as a computer malfunction.”

“A-Ah. I see.” It was best to remind himself that he was their enemy. His shoulders slightly dropped.

“Enough work talk,” Zen said, “we’re here to relax.”

The three ordered. The conversations between them was rather smooth. Well… When Zen and Jaehee talked it was smooth. Zack still felt a little out of place, they could sense it too. Of course, he couldn’t blame that. But as time went on and more coffee was consumed, things started to settle. They made casual small talk but none of it felt as awkward anymore. Once they started making fun jabs at Jumin (kind and playful ones) the three really hit it off. The men laughed wildly as Jaehee started to impersonate him and show them the ridiculous cat projects.

After their meal, Jaehee thanked Zen again for the wonderful gifts. She looked radiant, beaming with pure energy. Both were happy for her, she was actually enjoying her day.

Once they departed the two men headed for Zack’s apartment, Zack went in alone. A part of him was afraid of going home but… everything was okay. It was nice. He stirred the stew and added a few spices. He turned off the flame to let the stew just rest and simmer. “Shoot… where’s the pepper?” He opened the cabinets and the drawers. “Did we not buy any?” He mumbled as he got on a stool and opened the liquor cabinet above the stove. A piece of paper fell down into the stew.

He carefully reached in and unraveled it.

_Hello my pet!  
I know I said that I would let you have the day off today but I feel like I need to give you SOMEthing to do. Go to the address provided and insert_

When did he get this? Was it today? He read on and froze.

_Have fun at the plaa~y_

The play? That was a few days ago. Why was this note up here?

The front door opened. “Hey Za-!?”

“AH!” Zack flinched and fell off the stool.

“Careful!” Zen caught him by just a hair. “You okay!?”

Zack crumped the paper into his fist. “Y-Yeah.” His heart was pounding. That would’ve hurt really badly.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Zen chuckled nervously.

Zack glanced up at him. “It’s okay.”

With an apologetic smile, Zen helped Zack up and looked around. “Nice place.”

“It’s… I like it too.” He lied.

“What were you looking at? When I came in I saw you reading something.”

Zack clenched the paper tighter. “Uhm… the- the recipe for the stew.” He smiled. “I wanted to make sure it was good.”

The silver-haired man nodded. “Oh! Is this you?” He picked up a frame.

“Ah…” Zack quickly tossed the paper away and rubbed his hands together. He looked back and slightly smiled. “Yes that’s me when I was… four I think. That was my first dog.” The photo was of a small boy holding a puffball of puppy. The young Zack was smiling ear to ear as he stood in his football uniform.

“Who’s that next to you?” Zen pointed to the man with an army buzz cut. The man had light blonde hair and a kind smile.

“My father.”

“Seven said he does some intense work.”

Zack nodded. “He does.” He hesitated before grabbing another picture. “This is my mother’s wedding photo. They got married in her hometown in Mexico.” In the picture was a woman with ebony colored skin and dark black hair tied into a bun. Pink roses were pinned into her hair. She had an innocent face and was glowing as she wore her lace covered wedding gown. She was also pregnant. “I guess… you could tell why they got married.” He laughed.

“Haha! So a happy little accident?”

“Pretty much.” He shrugged as he put the photo down. “I’m, uh, I’m done here. We better start getting the food for later.”

“Wait! Show me your room.”

“I didn’t…” _Clean it…_ He sighed and led him to the back.

Zen looked around and put his hands on his hips. The room had grey walls and dark wood floors. On the walls were posters of some video games and art pieces of forests with the silhouettes of wolves. There was a small desk with his laptop and an open textbook. There was a closet, opened, with shoes and socks scattered about. His bed was blue and black and was unmade. There was a singular wolf plush stuffed in the corner of his bed. “Er…” Zack picked up his pillow and threw it on top of the toy. “A-Anyways, this is my room.”

“That was cute! What was that?”

“Nothing.” Zack blushed. “Hey!” Zen sat on the bed and pulled away the pillow. “Ugh… Okay, that’s Hunter. It’s… I dunno he’s special.” He turned red with embarrassment.

Zen was grinning. “A little beast eh?”

“I li-like wolves.” Zack crossed his arms. “Ugh.” He swiped the plush and put it into his closet. “There’s not much to look at in here.” He kicked his shoes into the closet and closed the mirrored doors. “Let’s go.”

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Zen patted the bed. “Nice blankets.”

“My grandma made them.”

“She’s good.”

Zack nodded and rubbed the back of his head. It seemed Zen wasn’t going to move any time soon. He sat at his desk and crossed his leg over his knee. “She made… she made the wolf too. For all the grandkids she made their favorite animal.”

“It’s cute you kept it.”

He glanced away. “I actually forgot it was there. Things have been… hectic lately.”

“Oh all the party planning and the exams?”

“There’s… that.”

“Something wrong?” Zen spoke with a steady yet kind tone.

He slowly closed his eyes and smiled. “Not at all.” With a grunt, he stood up and clapped his hands together. “We better not keep the princess waiting.”

“Princess? Who? Yoosung?”

“He’s like an innocent princess.” Zack shrugged.

“Pfft I guess.” Zen smiled. Slowly it faded. “Actually yeah… he is. He’s innocent like a princess.”

“Haven’t you been looking for your princess?” Zack smiled slyly.

“Yeah? … Tsk! Zack! Yoosung is _not_ my princess.”

“Sometimes your princess is closer than you think~”

“What? Get back here! Zachary!! Yoosung is not my princess!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to madeleine334 for your comments on my chapters! They have really motivated and mean a lot :D 
> 
> This chapter was so delayed due to college. Sorry! But both parts are done!


	10. A Prince and a Puppet Pt. 2

“Yoosung! Heal!” Zack leaned over the chair.

“No! Don’t heal you need to attack!” Zen said as he held his beer in his hand.

“Don’t listen to this plebian!”

“Excuse _me_?”

“He doesn’t understand these types of things.”

“At least I understand good alcohol!”

“Guys!” Yoosung’s hands darted around his hotkeys. “Focus!”

Seven, on the voice chat, laughed. “I feel like taking Zen’s advice would just kill us.”

“Ha? Who’s the one that suggested to use the fire attacks rather than thunder? And because of that we got extra loot. Oh right,” Zen tossed his hair behind his shoulder, “me!”

Zack rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his rum. “Whatever, that was _one_ good piece of advice. Must I remind you of the poison debacle?”

“Hahaha!” Seven’s character jumped around. “You’re never going to live that down Zen.”

“I didn’t know that the jellies emitted poison!”

“They had a green gas that surrounded their bodies. Once again, plebian.” Zack smirked. “Ack!” Zen put his arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. “I yield! I yield!”

“That’s what I thought.” Zen laughed.

“Hey Zack, can you get me more pork?”

“Sure thing.”

Zen sighed. “Yoosung, you and Seven should take a break and get your _own_ snacks.”

Seven scoffed. “What part of timed quest do you not understand?”

“Fine. But after this quest you have to. Take. A. Break and stretch.” Zen walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. “Don’t you agree?” He cocked his head to the side.

Zack glanced over at him and smiled while shaking his head. “He gets a little too into it.” He served up a nice plate and downed the rest of his rum. He checked his phone, nothing. With the foresight of the amount of drinking they all were doing, Zack texted his mother that he was staying at a friend’s house tonight. She must be too busy to answer; it didn’t calm his nerves though.

But no news was good news right?

Zen threw an arm over his shoulder and peered at the food. “You did good.”

“Mmm.” Zack shrugged. “I suppose. As long as you guys like it.” It was hard to get used to how touchy Zen was when he was buzzed. Even if it was silly to have a minor crush on him, he still couldn’t help his feelings. He mentally berated himself for these feelings. It was stupid and besides, he was the villain in these people’s lives. But… the feeling of contact from them was nice. He felt… seen.

“It was really good.” Zen downed his beer and patted Zack on the shoulder. “Ahh I need some food too.”

“I’ll serve you, take this to Yoosung.” He grabbed another plate and closed his eyes for a moment. The place where Zen had touched felt warm. _Dude… stop. You’re being weird._ He took a deep breath and filled up the plate.

“WHOAH!” Yoosung stood up. “Seven!”

“I see it!”

“That’s a big ass!” Zen opened another beer.

Zack chuckled as he saw the giant Orc use its butt to land on the two. He handed Zen his food and sat down at the base of the bed. “Oh! That’s the weak spot! Seven use your piercing attacks to hit the butt!”

“Was thinking the same thing.” Seven munched on his chips. “You gotta pound that ass.”

“Seven…” Yoosung shook his head. “I’ll stay on the defensive.”

“Give Seven that vitamin stuff.” Zen said as he shoveled food into his mouth.

“Vitality.” Yoosung corrected.

“Whatever, use that and haste.”

“Good idea.” Zack and Zen fist bumped.

Yoosung stretched as he chatted with Seven about the next quest they’d do. Zen stood with Zack as they did the dishes, chuckling at the blonde and red-head’s discussions. Zen dried his hands as Zack wiped down the counters. “We’re gonna need some more snacks and beer.” Zen said as he look at the empty shopping bags.

“Agreed. Should we pick up some while they set up their next thing?”

“Sure.” Zen grabbed his keys. “Hey! You two, we’re going out to get more stuff.”

“Stay warm~” Seven sang.

Yoosung nodded and waved. “Okay!”

Zack grabbed his wallet and yawned. “What time is it?”

“At least six.”

“Damn, we’ve been playing all day. Hey, how’dya like taking the helm?”

“It was more difficult than I thought.”

Zack laughed as they jogged down the stairs. “You were sweatin up a storm pressin all those keys.”

“Argh! Now I know why he gets addicted. When I got all that magic it was so. Fucking. Awesome.”

“Gahaha! Look at you.” Zack lightly punched his arm. “Now you’re gonna be a gamer.”

“Oh brother, no I’m not.” Zen straddled his motorcycle. “Come on.” He patted the seat behind him.

After four rides Zack was getting use it. He sat back and held onto the passenger handlebars. “Okay, I’m good.”

“Not gonna hold onto me?”

“I’m afraid I’ll make you pass out.”

“Heh, you do hold on really tight.”

“Sorry, when we drive I start thinking,” the engine started, “and I guess I get lost in thought!”

“That’s why I love taking long drives! Let’s your mind wander!”

Zack closed his eyes and slightly leaned his head back as the wind caressed his skin. It was nice to let his mind wander, even if the thoughts weren’t pleasant. But thinking things through allowed him to gather his feelings and find that drive to keep going. Although, hanging out with them like this made things harder.

“Let’s get this and this.” Zack grabbed some sour gummies for himself and some chips. “Want more beer?”

“Yeah another six pack will be good.” Zen followed behind him holding the basket. He was wearing a mask to hide his face, although his hair was a dead giveaway. “And this too.” He grabbed some chocolates.

Once they had everything the two left the building and took in the cold night air.

“Excuse me!” A woman ran up to Zen. “Excuse me!” She gripped his arm. _I figured this would-_ “Please! Please! Have you seen my daughter?” She thrusted a paper towards him. “Please!”

Zen frowned and took the paper. “No ma’am I haven’t. I’m so sorry, when did you last see her?” He handed the paper to Zack.

“It’s been weeks! I… I took her to her father’s house and they disappeared! That bastard took her!!”

“I’m so sorry. Dammit! Do the police have any leads?”

“…None.”

“Zack have you- Z-Zack?”

It was her. The child. It was her. The one from the church. The one with **the missing eye.** Except in this picture… she had both. _“You… will do anything…”_ Zack clenched the paper. That was her. She was real. Not some nightmarish dream. “I…”

“You’ve seen her!?” She gripped his arm. “TELL ME! TELL ME!”

“Miss Lea.” Someone ran up. Of course, Officer Jiwook. The only damn officer in all of Korea it seemed. Why the hell was he everywhere!? “Please calm… Tch. _Zachary Rein_.” He narrowed his eyes.

“He’s see my Sun! He’s seen her!!”

Jiwook crossed his arms. “Hmph, and what have you _seen_ Rein?” There it was. That look of suspicion. He glared at Zack through his glasses, those piercing eyes filled with doubt.

Zen looked between the two with confusion. “You know him Zack?”

He felt sick. “I haven’t-“

“SHUT UP! LIAR!” The woman sobbed. “TELL ME!”

“I don’t know! I’ve never-“

“You’re lying!”

Zack slightly backed away. “I… I…”

“Where! WHERE!?!” She gripped his collar. Jiwook attempted to pull her away.

“Calm down!” Jiwook said sternly. “You can’t scream in his face!”

“He knows!! HE KNOWS!!” Her nails scratched Zack across the face.

“Miss Lea! If you keep this up I’ll have to restrain you!”

“I don’t know!”

“LIAR! LIAR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?”

“I! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

“TELL ME!” The fear in the mother’s eyes. Terrified. Worried. Fearful. Her world ending. Her daughter missing. She would do anything to get her back. Anything. 

“SHE WAS AT THE CHURCH!” Zack yelled out.

Everyone froze.

Jiwook eyes flashed, as if something was finally answered for him.

“Th-The church?” She slowly let go. “What church?”

Zack’s heart started to pound. “Ug-gh…” 

Jiwook grabbed his arm. “Talk Rein!”

Zen stepped forward. “Zack? You really saw her?”

“Tell us please!” The mother grabbed his other arm.

Surrounded.

It’s over.

Hahaha… Again.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

“The church…” He glanced at Zen. This… would… be it. Zack lowered his gaze. “The address is-“ he spoke it slowly. Zen gasped. He knew it. It was _that_ place in the card. When he was finished, the mother ran off. Jiwook called for backup and glared at Zack. He told him to stay there, as an officer would be taking him into questioning before cursing as he ran after the woman.

There was silence. The world. Silent.

“Zack…” Zen stared at him in disbelief. “How do you… know about that place?”

Zack stared up at the sky and collapsed to his knees. Was this it? Was this… “Mom!” He shot up and started to run.

“Wait! Zack!”

He sprinted through the traffic.

“ZACK! Shit!”

He almost was hit but nothing was going to stop him. _If I make it in time… If I get there fast enough! He can’t hurt her! He can’t!_

Zack burst into his apartment panting and panicked. “MOM! MOM!”

Silent. The world silent.

He pulled at his phone and dialed frantically.

_The number you dialed is not available._

“Dammit!”

He tried again.

_The number you have dialed is not available._

Again.

_Click._

“Mom!?! Mom are you okay!?”

“Hello~”

Zack choked.

“You’re mother is doing juuuust fine.” Ray chuckled. “Isn’t that right Miss Rein? … Tsk! SPEAK!”

“It’s right.” His mother’s voice was hoarse.

“Mom! DAMMIT! You… YOU FUCK, GIVE HER BACK!”

“You did a baaaaad thing Zack. You told someone. I know just by your voice.”

“Zachary ignore him!”

“Shut up.” There was a banging sound.

Zack clenched his hand around his phone. “I swear to God… Ray you fucking bastard. If you hurt you I will find you and I will kill you.”

“Wow. So scary. Pfft weak. Listen puppet, you’ve made a baaaaad mistake. Real bad. But hey, I’m giving you a chance.”

“C-Chance?”

“I think I know who you’ve told. Meh, regardless. Whomever you told is now a part of our deal. You two will now do what I need from you. I hope you’re good at convincing, I’m not going to hold a gun to their head. Just yours. If they make a mistake, if they tell others, if they so much as leave you behind, it’s still your mom on the line.”

“Mijo don’t lis-“

“I said… SHUT UP!” Another banging noise. It sounded more like Ray was hitting a piece of metal and not a person.

Zack closed his eyes and took a breath. “I… will… do as you say. But once I do, you have to promise me, please, let my mother go. Unharmed! Not mutilated like you did to that child!”

“…What child?” Ray sounded genuinely confused.

“That child you kidnapped. The one at the church!”

“… Right. Fine. I make that promise. Your mommy will be safe in my care.”

“I want to talk to her.”

“Mmm no.”

“Dammit Ray!”

“Sooorryy~ I said I’d leave you alone today and I’ll keep that promise – see? I’m good at keeping those – but tomorrow you and your new partner will be working hard. You don’t need to tell me who it is. I’ll know. Bye bye!”

The line was cut. Zack tried to call again but it wouldn’t connect. “Ah... guh…” He gripped his chest. He couldn’t breathe! “Gggk…” He tried hard to calm down but nothing was working.

Footsteps ran into his home. “Zack!” Zen. “Calm down. Calm down okay? Take slow breaths.” Zen breathed in and out as he gently rubbed his back. “There you go. Steady. Okay?” He was calm but his face was cross. Unsurprising. “Are you okay?”

“No.”

Zen sighed. “The church. Zack what the hell…”

“Did you tell the others?”

“Not yet.”

“Don’t.” He looked up at the ceiling. “I… dammit.” He punched the floor and yelled out in frustration. Once he was calm again, he gripped Zen’s shoulders. “Don’t tell them… you can’t. You… I… I’ve…” he shook his head. Where did he begin? Sirens wailed in the distance. They were closing in. “Jiwook, that officer, is going to take me into questioning. They might question you too. Please. Zen, I swear I didn’t kidnap that kid. I promise! But please, tell them about the note from Rika.” Zen flinched. “Say we went there together. I beg of you. Tell them we went because a friend of yours told you to go and I went for support.”

“Zack what’s going on?”

He took a breath. “I’m sorry. I really am… Please Zen I swear I’m not a bad person just please! Please don’t tell the others!”

The sirens were getting closer.

“Tell the police that you didn’t see the girl. I did. I came back all terrified because I thought it was a ghost. We were drinking. Tell them that Zen.” He gripped Zen’s hands. “I’m so sorry.” A tear rolled down Zack’s cheek. “I am so sorry…”

**~*~ Margarita: Location Unknown ~*~**

“You did good today.” The strange man chuckled. “Working against your own country, once this is over you’ll be sent to federal prison.”

Margarita just stared forward. She did not flinch. She did not give in.

“You follow orders better than your son. What a good mother, protecting him like that.”

“A mother will do anything for her child.” She spoke calmly.

The man laughed wildly. “I hate moms. Hate all that fake parenting shit.” A voice of pure malice. Margarita looked at him. The man tried to stare her down but looked away in irritation. “You broke into that woman’s apartment so easily.”

She said nothing.

“I knew we wouldn’t find much, but it did help me. And today, you did so well tracking that Choi man’s information.” He lightly kicked her foot. “I wish I could still use you but… Savior said I can’t.”

She glanced at him. Her earth colored eyes showing no signs of fear. “Your Savior sounds very interesting.”

He smiled. “That’s right.”

“A Savior who causes pain. That’s not like any savior I know. How interesting, to be deluded to so much that you think pain is salvation.”

The smile faded. “Pain leads to retribution.”

“Pain only leads to more pain. It makes you hate the world. Just like you do.” She looked forward again at the video feed of her son and some man. Cops suddenly stormed the apartment. “That’s why he fights so hard.”

The man looked over. “What does that mean?”

“My son wasn’t born to worship pain. He was raised to understand the salvation that love and kindness brings.”

He laughed. “Whatever. Save your stupid speeches for someone else. Your cleansing will begin shortly.”

Margarita closed her eyes and prayed. _No matter, be happy. Always. My son. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter. But hopefully you all like it :D

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr: zackandghostie  
> Happy to take any questions or just rambles about mystic messenger in general.


End file.
